The Last Goddess
by alexie212
Summary: Alex was your average college girl. What she didn't was she held a dark secret, hidden from her by her own parents. As the rose opens, more secrets are found and sooner or later the truth will come out. Breaking Point!
1. Prologue

What Up Mah peeps ? Well this is my first upload so please take me lightly! Reviews are always welcomed, good or bad, either way they help me improve! :)

* * *

><p>The room was swirling with humidity and heavy air. The four goddesses stood around Hera's bed, now only two due to the fact Artemis and Athena were on the floor foaming and mumbling. No one paid any attention to them; it wasn't there fault they never experienced child labor before. Zeus stood with his back against the wall, his head staring at the ceiling panting in short breathes as if he was in Hera's position.<p>

"Come on Hera, Push!"

The nurse screamed at Hera, holding her hands out to receive the blessing that was coming soon.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do! Get this god damn baby out of me!"

She snapped back at the nurse furiously. Despite the sweat that curled around her heart-shaped face and her dark drenched hair that was once golden-brown, she still managed to look beautiful. Aphrodite's hand was wedge in between Hera's fist, experiencing a sharp pain that ran into her hand every time Hera went through a contraction.

Outside the door, on the other side of the wall, stood the rest of the gods who refused to be in the same room. Zeus also wouldn't let them in because of their perverted minds. Poseidon sat criss-crossed on the floor thinking of the coming child whose sex was not identified. Hermes stood in front of the door passing messages of the situation for it was his job. Hades and Ares both had a face of horror and screamed when Hera would scream but much higher as if they were having a competition. Apollo stood near Hermes, feeling it in his gut that his sister was not prepared for this and was on the floor. Dionysus sat with a cup of wine in his hand thinking if he should drink it because his father was not looking but he feared that he would find out so he had a battle raging inside his mind.

Hera continued screaming and yelling insults at the nurse and poor Aphrodite's hand was bruised and swelling from all the contractions.

_Now I know what Hephaestus went through, _she silently thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the nurse frantically screamed "The head! It's out!"

A smile appeared on Hera's face, knowing that all of this would soon be over.

Hermes quickly gave the news to the rest of the men and with that, Hades fell back mumbling _I can't take this anymore! _Poseidon came to his feet and the rest of the gods piled up on the door. Zeus began to walk towards his wife who was screaming "Where the hell were you!"

He smiled slyly and grabbed on to his wife's slender hands which immediately held on tightly and began to squeeze.

"One more push Hera! Come on, you can do it!"

The nurse encouraged Hera but all she received was a cold look. Hera bit on her bottom lip, holding back a insult she was going to throw out and pushed with all her strength. She threw her head back and let out an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes.

"It's a girl! A beautiful baby girl!"

Hera smiled silently to herself and Zeus knelt down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. The doors opened and the gods all ran in towards Hera, eager to see the new addition to their family. The nurse wrapped the baby in a golden blanket and handed it to the exhausted goddess. Athena was lifted up by Aphrodite and Apollo lifted his sister up who quickly began to yell at him and he could only smile. They all gathered around Hera and her new daughter and began to coo and awed silently as the baby giggled and babbled and played with her mothers hair. Zeus lifted the baby out of Hera's arms and held her closely to his chest.

"Her name shall be Alexandra, defender of people." He announced vaguely.

The gods and goddesses all knelt down in front of Zeus as he held the baby high in the air. As he began to pull her in, he asked that all the gods and goddesses to give the baby a gift. He walked towards Hera and discussed what he thinks they should give her and she smiled lightly.

"That is a good one, my love." She answered to him lovingly.

"We are giving her the power to control the elements!" Zeus proudly told them. They all began to agree and one by one, they each gave her a gift that made Alexandra unique.

Aphrodite made her even more beautiful, Hestia made her warm-hearted, Athena gave her the gift of wisdom, Hermes made her athletic, Ares gave her the gift of manipulating, Hades made her a decision maker, Poseidon gave her an island, Apollo gave her a voice like angles, Artemis made her friendly with animals, Demeter gave her a garden filled with pure gold grains, Hephaestus gave her the ability to work with mechanics and Dionysus made her become a partier.

Everyone rejoiced when they were done and Hera decided to throw a party for the new princess. The Grand Hall of Olympus was decorated instantly with the snap of Dionysus finger and everyone on Olympus celebrated the birth of Alexandra. Apollo sang many songs to his new sister along with dancing and reciting poems. Alexandra's sisters all played with her and her brothers stared at her when she was in their hands. Her uncle Poseidon swung her around and Alexandra squealed with joy while Hades held a staring contest and surprisingly, she won. She ended back in her mothers arm who sang her a lullaby that instantly made her sleep. The party was declared over and everyone went back to their jobs or left to their homes.

Hera walked in the corridors with Zeus until they came to a door that was slightly cracked. Zeus pushed the door and revealed a magnificent world any baby would love to play in. She had thousands of plush animals that were in the corners of the rooms and a golden crib handcrafted by her older brother. The walls were painted with images of rainbows and elephants and little children. Hera walked towards the crib and placed Alexandra gently on her back inside the crib. Zeus pulled and arm around Hera's shoulder and held a grin on his face. They both leaned in and gave the child a kiss on each cheek and walked out quietly. The room became pitch-black dark; no one noticed the stir of plush animals in one corner of the room. The animals began to tumble clumsily and out of the pile came a young man dressed in black. He stealthily slid across the floor like a snake and rose up near the crib. He reached his hands inside, searching for the baby. When he felt her stomach, he pulled her out and pulled her blankets closer to him.

_This is the greatest prank ever! _The intruder excitedly thought.

He jumped out the window and slid down a rope. With on tug, the rope began to fall aimlessly and he quickly rolled it up and latched it to his side. He ran down the golden streets of Olympus until he came to a door. He opened it and shut it slowly for no one to hear.

"The door to Anywhere" He awed in wonder. He yelled Coral Springs, Florida and he suddenly appeared in front of a mansion. He ran up to the steps and placed the sleeping child on the steps. He rang the doorbell and ran towards the street and hid behind a bush. The door squeaked silently as a lady emerged from darkness. She looked around and saw no one.

_Pranksters these days._ She laughed silently but soon, the smile fell of her face. At her feet was a baby wrapped in a golden cloth. She cupped her hands against her mouth and screamed _Henry!_ A man soon came up behind his wife with a bat in his left hand but saw that there was no danger. He placed the bat on the floor and peered over his wife shoulder and saw the baby in gold. She bent over and lifted the baby up into her arms and immediately the baby opened its eyes. On her blanket was etched in with the finest stitching "Alexandra." The lady walked into the house with the baby cooing in her arms and sat on the sofa.

"Isn't she cute, honey?" She cooed towards her husband.

He stared at her with his soft brown eyes and nodded in agreement. He ran his hand over Alexandra's golden brown hair and pulled her into his arms.

"We will take very good care of you Alexandra." He held her up into standing position and she smiled back at him. He pulled her into bear hug and his wife joined in with him. Even though they rejoiced with happiness in their mansion, a raging war was beginning on Olympus.

* * *

><p>Wellllllll . . . . . what do you think? You know your itching to touch the review button! More chapters to come don't rush me or none will come!<p>

Just kidding JK

Love Chuu All XD


	2. College And Monsters

Second Chapter's Up! Enjoy As Alexandra's World Unravels Piece By Piece . . . . . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

I waved my hand over the trashed night table and slammed my fist on the alarm clock. I did _not_ want to wake up but since my friend was coming over, I had no choice. It was either getting up or being pushed on the floor by her. I shuddered at the idea and slid off the bed and into my bunny slippers. I pulled my robe on and walked straight into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I love being clean early in the morning. I walked back into my bedroom and over to the balcony and looked over the railing. The sun was breaking through small patches of clouds and the wind circled around the trees that were bending and swaying like they were dancing. I smiled at the thought of spirits dancing in the air but shrugged it off quickly as I came back to the real world.

"Alex! Breakfast!" My mother chided at the top of her lungs.

"Coming!" I yelled back at her. I raced out my door and down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen. My mom was cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs while my dad dealt with the bacon and sausages that popped at him causing him to curse every second. I pulled myself into a chair that was already pulled out and waited patiently for my parents to finish.

"You working today?" I questioned my dad.

"Yes sweetie, I have to. And your mother's working the day-shift so you'll be here by your self for a while."

I groaned and slumped over in my chair. My mom put my plate in front of me and placed her hand gently on my shoulder and smiled lightly. I sighed and grabbed a fork and ate everything _without_ syrup. I washed my plate and dragged my feet towards the living room when something startled me. I felt a hand on my shoulder but when I turned my head, no one was there. Could my mind be playing games with me?

_Don't be stupid Alex, _I told myself.

I sat on the couch as I watch my parents fly around the house yelling, "Where's the keys," or "Where's my lipstick!"

When they finally had all their items, they kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door. I frowned when they walked out the door but soon it flipped when the door bell rang. I ran up the hall and swung the door open, eying my friend who stood proudly in front of me. Her jet black hair was pulled into a ponytail revealing freckled cheeks. Her favorite band, Green Day, was inscribed all over her gray crop sweater and a yellow tank top hid underneath. Her jeans were torn apart and flats covered her feet.

_Only you could do that, Corra, _I silently thought.

A huge grin was plastered on her face and I couldn't help but to smile back. She walked right past me and raced up the spiral stairs until she came to my door. I followed behind her and pushed her into my room until we halted in front of my computer. I pushed the button that bounced out quickly and the computer began to turn on. Corra began pulling a clipboard that held questions we were forced to answer for our last class of the semester.

"Damn teacher." Corra mumbled under her breath but I heard her clearly.

We began surfing the web, tackling every question instantly with the help of my brain. We finally reached the last question and the answer to it wanted to make us say _Derrr!_ We grinned at each other devishley and wrote the answer on our papers and hid them in my folder. I was about to turn the computer off until the screen had a new message box on it. I opened it and it was an invitation to a party of one of my friends. I had a small crush on him so I clicked "accept" and turned off the computer. Corra held an eyebrow high and smiled like a maniac.

"What?" I innocently asked her.

"You know you like him!" She began to sing.

"No I don't!" I snapped back at her. Corra was asking for a fist full of earth. She dropped the subject instantly and picked up something else. She started yapping about clothes and boys and I was paying no attention to her. I was off daydreaming but it felt real. I saw a baby in a lot of people's arms but mostly in a golden-brown headed woman and a man with dark brown curly hair. Their faces were blurred and I couldn't tell who they were but they felt important.

"Alex, Alex ALEX!" Corra yelled at me. I snapped back and stared at Corra who immediately argued at me for not listening to her. A smile crept on my face but it soon fell when I noticed the time.

"Corra! We going to be late!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened and I pushed her to make sure she wasn't in a coma. I ran towards my walk in closet and pulled a pair of skinny jeans on and a floral shirt I recently bought from Banana Republic. I grabbed Corra's arm who was still dazed and raced down the stairs. I grabbed the keys to my convertible and busted out the door to the garage. I placed Corra in her seat and violently strapped her in while she began to protest about her rights. I pulled myself over her and shoved the keys into the ignition. The car burst into life with the speakers blasting with Grenade from Bruno Mars and with that, I backed out the driveway onto the road at sixty miles per hour.

Nova Southeastern University was thirty minutes away from my house and I only had twenty minutes to get there, find a parking spot, drop off our assignment we just finished and get to our new class. I growled with anger and pushed the pedal to the maximum as we entered on the Turnpike. I was _not_ going to be late for this class. I came up to the exit sign and took a hard right into the road and eased my foot on the pedal.

_Almost there, _I told myself,_ Almost there._

I pulled up in front of the University and parked my car into a spot that it shouldn't fit it but I made it. I unlocked the doors and Corra jolted out of her seat and started to run to the doors. I stepped on the gravel and a cloud of depression flew over me.

"Shit!" I yelled out loud. I didn't have shoes on! I searched my car, hoping to find my backup sandals I keep just in case something like this happens because it always happens. I flipped the seat over and saw them, silver and gleaming in the sun. I snatched them into my hands and ran towards the main entrance which Corra held impatiently. I waved my shoes in the air and she nodded but I knew she was going to kill me later. We ran to our English class to hand our teacher the assignment before she shut the door. We sighed in relief knowing that we passed her class and could continue onward towards our new class. We ran down the halls of the campus and bumped into several of my friends who waved or smiled at me.

We came up to class 54 that had a sign that said "Greek Rocks the World."

_Really cheesy,_ I thought to myself.

I twisted the door knob and entered into a cool classroom with familiar faces.

"And... She made it!" Andy, one of my friends, predicted. I shot a cold look at him and burst out laughing. I smiled at him and continued to the back of the room at sat at an empty desk.

The door opened slowly and a tall man finally appeared from behind. He had curly black hair and a square chin. He looked like a coach who watched over animals because he had several claw like marks on his face and a scar that curled from his lip to the corner of his left eye like a moon. He eyed us all disgustingly and stopped his gaze towards me. I could feel cheeks burning up red with blush and turned my head away from him.

"My names Jackson and I'll be teaching you brats about Greek Mythology."

Several girls in the front scoffed as he finished speaking. He began to discuss about the father of the gods, Cronus, and how they moved along with the civilization. I paid no attention to anything he said because I was lost in my thoughts again. It was the same as the one I had earlier but the baby was in a crib sleeping and the two adults that were strangely important to me knelt down and kissed her on the cheeks. Then i felt someone shaking me and when I looked up, it was Corra and her face had concern painted all over it.

"Are you okay? You were just pale a couple seconds ago." She explained to me.

"I'm fine Corra." I replied back. I stood up and noticed that everyone was leaving. I've been out that long? Corra grabbed our books and walked down the aisle. I followed behind her but Jackson fingered me towards him.

_This is just great_, I mumbled quietly. I gave the keys to the car to Corra and she ran out the door squealing with joy. I smiled faintly and turned around to stare at Jackson who had a serious look on his face.

" Are you going to yell at me for dazing out in the back because if you are -,"

Jackson held his hand up interrupting my speech. He stared at, head to toe, like he was trying to find my weakness. I opened my mouth but shut it immediately when he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me sternly.

What the hell was he talking about? I couldn't answer him back, my mouth opened but nothing came out. I was confused. He took a step forward and I stepped back. He reached forward and grabbed onto my arms with his gnarly hands and I tried to break free. His grip was to tight, I had no choice but to burn him. If there was some water around I could have freeze his arms and break loose but there was none around here so I heated my arms up to an extreme heat and burned him. He howled in pain and backed up to a corner of the room rubbing his hands together.

I don't know what I did but really weird things took place. When he finished whining, he closed his eye for five seconds and when he opened them, they were black. _Completely_ black. I screamed with horror and ran out the door and through the halls. I ran past the office, guards and several friends that tried to stop me. I ran through the main doors and up to the car. Corra was in the driver's seat singing along with Katy Perry on the radio.I jumped in the passengers seat and yelled "Go!" towards Corra and she pressed on the gas pedal and we sped onto the highway.

"What the hell happened!" Corra yelled at me frantically. I shrugged towards her. _I_ didn't even know what happened. The rest of the trip was silent. We finally approached my mansion and Corra swerved the car into the garage. We exited the car and walked straight through the doors that welcomed us to chocolate chip cookies. I walked into the kitchen and at one o'clock in the morning, my mom was making cookies. I smiled at my mom who invited us to eat them with her. I ate five in two bites while Corra took her time chewing small bites.

When she finally decided to finish, we walked up the stairs and into my room. I threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at her and i slipped into fuzzy pants and a monkey t-shirt and we both crashed on top of my king size bed.

We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So far so great right! More chapters to come! I finally know how to do all this but bear with me!<p>

Love chuu all! Ciao :3


	3. Party Poopers

Sooo . . . . This May Be One Of The Many Long Chapters I have Ever Written. Clap It Up ^_^

Anyways, I Hope You Don't Get Super Bored With This. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Corra bounced up and down on my bed around me. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face.<p>

"Leave me alone." I muffled into my pillow. I could feel her mad smile burning a hole through the pillow and I knew what her motive was.

"No! Corra, don't you dare!" I clutched onto my comforter but it was no use. How Corra managed to push me off the bed was a mystery. A big thud could probably be heard throughout the entire house. I started cracking up on the floor and Corra joined me for a while until my sides began to hurt. I managed to get up and walked straight into the bathroom with Corra on my tail. I tossed a toothbrush at her and together, we brushed our teeth creating a massive pile of foam in the sink. I ran the water and carefully removed foam from the edges of the sink. I could have done this faster but Corra did not know my secret. She did not know that I could bend the elements; nobody knew but my parents.

We walked out the bathroom and stepped into a room that needed some serious cleaning. The bed was hijacked, my night table was filled with candy wrappers and bottles of water. My floor was covered almost entirely with clothes and my shoes somehow managed to stick against the walls. Being the cleanaholic she was, Corra immediately grabbed a broom and sweep all the mess into one big pile. It was like a mountain made up mostly of clothes. She ran around the room, folding clothes and placing the shoes neatly in my closet as

I sat there watching. It took her ten minutes to clean the room and fix the bed. I have no idea how she did it, it probably would've taken me three hours to clean it, and that's only the bed.

She flopped on to my bed sighed in relief.

"Clean room equals happy Corra." She stated. I giggled at her quote and walked over to the balcony. I slid the curtains apart and pulled the doors apart. I stepped onto the stone floor and breathed in the crisp clean air. The birds were chirping feverishly like they were gossiping the latest news. The entrance to the forest seemed damp and cool from my position and the garden below bloomed with pansies, violets, and roses of all kinds of colors.

I felt like jumping down into the field of flowers and pretend I was making a snowman. My mind slowly began to drift off _again._ Before I could get a ticket to cloud nine, Corra pulled me back into my room.

"HELLO!" She screamed towards me. I shook my head and stared into her piercing blue eyes. She began rambling about my health and touching my forehead and calling me crazy.

"How the hell am I crazy? I was just getting some fresh air!"

"Yeah, in the middle of a storm!" She snapped back. What storm? I turn around and saw rain pounding furiously onto the stone floor and dark gray clouds covering the sky. How could all that happen in one minute? I slide the doors and pulled the curtains together. I glanced over to the alarm clock to look at the time. _11:37. _Two hours to get ready for the party. Corra grinned wildly at me. I knew what she was trying to tell me and I wiggled my eyebrows. We both dodged towards the bathroom and I reached the doorknob first. Corra pouted her lips and walked towards my bed in defeat. I walked toward the shower and pulled the switch on. I slipped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. The water droplets pounded on my skin and I stood there, taking in all the heat. I heard pounding on the door.

"If you don't get out of the bathroom, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" She yelled furiously. I smiled and pulled the switch off and wrapped a towel around my head and body. I opened the door and Corra stormed in.

"About time!" She yelled at me. She ran past me and pushed me out and slammed the door to my back. I dropped the towel and carefully pulled the water droplets away from my skin creating a giant water ball. I placed it into a cup I had on my dresser and pulled out a lace bra and underwear. I slipped into it quickly before Corra emerged from the bathroom. I threw a bra and underwear at Corra and turned around waiting for her to finish.

I heard footsteps heading towards my closet so I decided to turn around. I followed up behind her as she entered into the closet. I took out a dark blue strapless dress that stopped shortly before my knees and had black lace around the rim and top. I picked out a pair of black socks and my black army boots and slipped them on. I walked over to my make-up station and carefully applied mascara and black eyeliner on my top lid. I smeared a shimmery blue eyeshadow on top of the eyeliner and rubbed a light amount of blush. I finished it off with a cherry lip gloss and slipping on ten silver bangles and a black flower necklace. I looked over to Corra and almost passed out.

Her hair fell in curls down her shoulder. She had a yellow ball gown dress that stopped below her knees. Her wrists were decorated with black and yellow bracelets and she had smokey eyes and black pumps that complemented her hair. Her cheeks were a faint pink and her lips were covered with red lipstick.

I decided to pull the towel from my head and my golden brown locks fell down to my elbows. We were ready for that party. I turned my head over to the clock._ 1:18. _We were going to be early for the first time. Lightning crackled from outside and Corra jumped. I forgot that it was raining. I grabbed my small purse and an umbrella and ran down the stairs.

"I'm leaving, Bye!" I yelled in the hall. I pulled the door open and thrusted the umbrella open. I held it high under the porch and Corra ran under it. We both ran across the pathway towards the garage and to the car. I decided to take the black Lamborghini since the keys were in my bag. I pressed the button and the car chirped back. I pulled the door open and plopped into the drivers seat. Corra slid in with amazement as I voice command the car to turn on. The engine revved and our seat belts buckled automatically.

I rode down the driveway

and made a right up the street towards Jason's rode for five minutes before we came up to the line for the party. It was short, not what I expected. I parked the car in front of his house and the people in the line awed in wonder. I grinned sheepishly and pulled the umbrella open. I ran to the other side and Corra hopped underneath the umbrella. We speed walked towards the main doors of his house and into the line. We stood behind three tall gentlemen that were probably the security guards. The had on black shades and held a yellow umbrella that wasn't even opened. We finally made it to the front and walked straight in without a hassle.

The house was blaring with Secrets by One Republic. I bumped into Jason and a couple of familiar faces.

"You made it!" He smiled towards me. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

I looked up towards him nervously but quickly turned away. Damn his beautiful green eyes. Andy soon came up from behind me and hugged me.

"I thought you would be late." He smiled devilishly towards me. I kicked him in his shin and he groaned in pain.

"There's more were that came from Andy." I replied angrily. Jason stood with his eyes wide open. Shit. Why me? I started to walk away but Jason grabbed my hand.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me. I felt like passing out but Corra nudged me forward. I grabbed his shoulder and intertwined my fingers in his left hand. A salsa song began playing and I couldn't help but shake my body. Jason began to flow with me like he knew my next steps. (Type Shake It Up salsa and you'll know how they are dancing.) He spun me around and wrapped me in his arms and we both laughed and breathed heavily for the next two minutes. Everyone created a circle around us and my cheeks began to rush but Jason's gaze calmed me down. They were clapping and whooping and cheering us on. Being the show off I was, I slid through his legs and when he pulled me up, I flipped in the air. The song was finishing so we leaned back with our faces close together, panting heavily. The room was filled with cheering and applause's and I bowed down with my partner. Corra ran up to me and smiled mischievously.

"You were hot on the floor and he was just smiling at you! You guys should totally go out!" Corra rolled her eyes towards his direction. I forced a smile and walked away from her. I headed towards the food court and grabbed a red china plate and filled it with steak, chicken breast, vegetable rice and macaroni salad. All that dancing made me hungry. I started walking towards the tables when I bumped into the guys that stood in front of me in the line.

"Sorry." I whispered meekly.

They stood there and stared at me. They still had their shades on which creeped me out even more. I decided to avoid these men at all cost. They seemed dangerous and like my Greek teacher Jackson.

I walked past them and sat down at the table. I scanned the room trying to figure out where Corra was but that's when I caught them. The three men were staring at me, whispering amongst the crowd for no one to hear. I looked down and decided to throw my food away and move on to desserts and drinks. I grabbed another plate and placed chocolate chip cookies in a circular pattern and placed a chocolate cake in the middle and spread jello around it. I grabbed a can of sprite and headed back to my seat. I tried my best to not look at the three men but how could I knowing that they were staring at me. I couldn't take this anymore so I chose to cut my time short. I searched the crowds, smiling and chatting with basically everyone because they were my friends until I finally found Corra.

She was speaking with Andy and it seemed like they were flirting.

"Whoa there lovebirds." I interrupted. Corra looked like she was going to pin me against the wall while Andy stood in amazement.

"I don't feel well Corra." I lied towards her. "I'm leaving but you can have the car for the day and tomorrow."

I tossed the keys towards her and she nearly fainted. I hugged her and Andy and left them standing there. It was still raining but lighter than earlier. I opened the umbrella and decided to take the short cut through the woods. I crossed the street and entered into the small forest. The ground was moist and wet from all the rain and I feared the would stain my boots so I pulled the off and hid my socks inside of them. I continued my walk barefoot, even though I was use to this. The soil squished in under my feet and my toes loved it. But soon, they stopped dancing. I felt vibrations of an object coming towards me. It felt like footsteps, six of them, running towards me. I turned around and face the three men that were at the party.

One of them spoke up and started to say some weird things.

"In order of your Father, the Almighty Ruler, you have the right to remain silent and still. Any actions outside of these rules shall be dealt with physical abuse or as you humans say, the hard way."

Okay. _Definitely_ not humans. I stepped back and one of the men lunged at me and grabbed me by my arms. I struggled to break free but his grip was extremely tight. I stomped my foot in the mush soil and sent a mud icicle straight towards his manhood. He instantly hurled me against a tree that stood twenty feet behind me. My back slammed against the trunk and I slithered down to the floor. I groaned and placed my hands on top of my head searching for blood. Lightning crackled between me and the three men. I backed against the tree and lifted myself up, slowly regaining conscious and standing on my feet. My vision was blurred but I could definitely tell the three men had one eye. With their shades, they looked perfectly normal but without them, they were monsters. I took my time and dashed off to a run and sped through the forest at an incredible speed. They started shouting behind me and muttered several curses. I decided to take them down so I set a trap up for them. They ran right into it but not as I hoped. They broke loose from the branches and walked towards me slowly.

"Your not-" The middle monster's threat was broken and his head started to twitch. The others started following his movements and then they vanished leaving a pile of crystals behind. My body weakened by the minute and I tumbled down to the ground. Did that _really_ happened? I sighed and continued my walk back to my house whose lights were visible. I ran through the garden and into the living room with tears running down my eyes.

"Mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs gasping for air between tears.

"Sweetheart what's wro-" My mom shrieked in horror before she could finish her question. My dad came running into the room with his special bat in his hand but soon it slipped through his grasp and clanged on the floor. He stuttered and walked over to me and wiped my cheeks.

"What happened to you?" He asked concernedly. I could_ not_ hide this from them. I explained everything, from their weird message to their strange disappearance. My mom had her depressed face on and my father had a serious face.

"It's time." He grabbed my mothers hand and squeezed it tightly. He then walked over to hallway and came back with a single key.

"Drive down to the private side of Miami beach. We are the only ones that have a private beach house there so it shouldn't be to hard to find after you past the security gates. Don't stop anywhere or speak to anyone, understand?" His face was tense and slightly scrunched.

I nodded and headed upstairs to pack for my forced vacation. I passed by my mirror and noticed what a mess I was. My hair was drenched from the rain and a light red stream of blood ran down my forehead to my chin. My face was smeared with dirt and my arms were slightly bruised. I walked to my bathroom and took another shower. I held some water on my hand and cleared my arms and back of my head by healing it. I turned off the shower and left the water on my body behind. I walked into my rooms and quickly dressed my self.

I started packing and threw several shirts and crop sweaters in my bag. I folded shorts and skinny jeans and stuffed half of my undergarments in the bag. my bag could hardly closed but after sitting on it for ten minutes, it zipped closed.

I dragged my bag down stares, into the garage and threw it into my convertible. I walked back into the house past eyes that held a great sadness in them and into the kitchen. I packed several sandwiches and cans of soda and threw them into my purse. I hugged my mother and father and headed out the door back to my car. I placed my purse in the passenger seat and walked around into the driver's seat. The car rumbled softly as I backed down the driveway and waved goodbye to my parents with my free hand.

Miami Beach, here I come.

* * *

><p>Wow O_o You Actually Made It To The Bottom Without Dying. I Shall Give You A Reward: Another Chapter!<p>

HeHeHeHe You Probably Thought You Was Getting A Cookie!

Love Chuu All! Deuces :))


	4. Uninvited Guest

So I Really Love You Guys So I Give You This Chapter! I Swear To Gods I'll Bite Your Arm Off In Your Sleep If You Don't Love Me Back!

Just Kidding . . . . . Maybe :3

* * *

><p>That night I could have been in a accident. A fucking bastard swerved onto the rode without looking both ways. I was extremely pissed off and felt like shredding his car to pieces. I exited from my car and slammed the door shut, storming towards his black civic.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed furiously at the man. A gust of wind blew around us. He stood there in fear.

"Well?" I boomed. He stuttered but nothing came out of his mouth. Then, he jumped in his car and sped off down the highway. It was best for him because my fingers were about to curl around his neck and slam him on his car but that isn't me. I never been this angry before or snapped back at someone like this. It was like another side of me hidden deep inside my soul. I calmed myself down and went back to my car. The stereo was playing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne and I sang along with her. Exit 54 bounced off my head lights and along with it, a _silver _owl on a _golden _deer. Okay, my eyes are playing with me. I shook my head and sighed heavily. I continued down the extensive road and sang probably thirty times before I finally came up to the security gates. I searched my bag, looking for my I.D. and a sandwich. I showed the guard my I.D. and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Go ahead." He replied in a low, guttural voice.

I shoved the sandwich in my mouth and drove down the black pavement that took me to the only beach house. I was wrong though, the beach house was more like a mansion! I pulled up to the drive-though and stepped into the moist sand. I walked around to the trunk and yanked my suitcase out and pulled toward the doors. There was a mini-garden with two palm trees that stood proudly in front of the house.

I searched my pockets for the key and gently pushed it into the keyhole. The door creaked slowly and a ocean breeze blew past me. It didn't smell salty like it was suppose to, instead it smelt fresh like a lake. I rolled the suitcase up the stairs and into the first bedroom I saw. I unpacked everything and neatly folded it or hanged it in the closet. I went back downstairs and into the living room and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a can of Sprite and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. A soft wind blew past me as I entered. The sliding doors were open towards the beach and a wind would blow every now and then. I pulled of my sandles and stepped onto the wooden steps and descended down towards the shore.

The sand squished under my feet and the waves surrounded me. It was slightly cooler down here but the waves warmed me up every time they passed over me. I started to march back towards the mansion, suddenly tired and weak. I didn't even bother to walk up the stairs, I picked the nearest couch and crashed on it. It was pretty big; big enough for me to spread my legs. I squirmed around and finally closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Probably at three in the morning, I shifted my body to the right and my leg hit something. I pulled myself up and faced a woman that had her golden brown hair braided with gold and a flowing dress that seemed to shift from purple to blue to orange and other colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were a deep chocolate that made Hershey look like a fake. She smiled slightly and had a shimmering aura around her that seemed to make her look ghostly.

"See you soon." Her voice echoed through out the room and I fell back into a deep sleep.

The next thing I knew was waking up twelve hours later to glass breaking. I ran towards the sound of glass falling which was in the kitchen. The sliding doors were crumbling down into pieces leaving sharp edges in the doorway.

I slipped into my sandals that were in front of the scene and sweeped the glass into a dustpan. The search was on for the criminal. I knelt down to the floor and scanned every speck of dust until I came up to a smooth seashell that must've been thrown by someone because the wind can't just lift it from the shore all the way to the the back door. That's impossible, right? I peered over the jagged edges and cautiously stepped over them. I should have just slided the door but my mind wasn't working at the moment. The glass scraped the back of my leg, a small cut but to me, it was the end of the world.

I wiped the blood that was sliding down my leg and was about to run back into the house but something caught my attention, a flash of green. I looked to my left and a small forest was staring dead at me. I _know_ for a fact that that wasn't there last night and beaches _did not_ have forest.

_Stupid curiosity, _I silently murmured as I stepped down the stairs towards the forest. The walk seemed to be endless, each step was taking me farther away but I finally reached the entrance. It was a mixture of Pine and Oak trees that were bending inward like a smile. I slipped my sandals off and continued my walk barefoot. The heat was increasing as I continued to the heart of the forest and the flowers seemed to open as I passed. Leafs ruffled and I heard two voices ahead. It sounded like a woman and a man but the woman sounded stronger than the man. I crouched down behind a bush and peeked over. The man was wearing a jogging pants and a tank top that revealed a eight-pack. He had salt and peeper hair that felt slightly over his blue eyes. He was gorgeous!

The lady was wearing a white robe that was pinned at the shoulder with a gold pendant that had a owl. She had stormy gray eyes and brown hair that stopped shortly before her shoulders and a spear in her left hand and a golden helmet in between her arms. They were speaking to each other; like they were forming a plan.

"She should be here in the next few minutes, be prepared and don't disappoint father."

The woman spoke to the young man which I'm guessing, her younger brother. He grinned wildly at her.

"Don't worry sis, I got this!" He flexed his muscles and his sister rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, just don't screw up this time." She left the scene and he stood there whistling a tune. I circled around the bush but I accidentally stepped on a twig and the snapped echoed between the trees.

_Shit!_ Why is the universe always against me? He smiled lightly and showed a brilliant set of white teeth.

"I know you are there Alexandra." He stood there and waited for me to come out of hiding. I sighed heavily and parted through the bushes. His eyes gleamed with eagerness and I had no clue why. I suddenly felt a wave of anger come over me and started screaming at him furiously.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" He stood there eying me head to toe like Jackson did.

"Well? Answer me!" I don't know why I was angry. He chuckled and murmured something about me being her.

"You really don't know who I am? How about now?" He striked a pose and I raised an eyebrow. He _must've _been dropped out of the crib when he was a baby.

"Are you serious? Do I have to beat you to a pulp to get a answer?"

He winced at my statement and sighed deeply.

"I'm your brother." He pouted towards me. "I've come to take you home."

I stood there in shock. I didn't even know I had a brother! This must be a joke but deep down in the chambers of my heart, I knew it was true.

He started moving towards me, reaching his hand out for me to grab. I moved back avoiding his smooth hand that glided over my wrist. He side stepped and somehow managed to grab me by my waist and held me tightly against his chest.

"We're going home." He whispered in my ear. I hated this, strangers grabbing onto me and telling me things I had no clue about. I kneed him in his stomach and broke out of his grip. I stared at him, face to face with his frightened blue eyes. I shoved him away from me and delivered several blows to his face. I kicked him down with my foot towards his chest and held him on the ground. His nose was leaking with- with golden blood. Like my day couldn't get any weirder.

I knelt down towards him and ran my hand over his nose. It really was gold! I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him. He cracked a smile and breathed a shaky breath.

"Until next time." He managed to say before disappearing, living a small imprint of his body on the ground.

This is probably the second time this occurred to me. I was through with this and wanted to cry. A tear slid down my cheek and I burst from the scene. Why was I so emotional?

I ran through the forest, ignoring every branch that snapped back at me when I brushed through. I came up to the steps gasping for air and tear streams dried on my face. I wiped my eyes and walked over the broken sliding door. I sat down at the counter and placed my head in between my arms.

I sighed heavily and stood from the stool. I started walking down the hall and into the living room. My bag was on the sofa and something was sticking out. It was blue and red and I couldn't help but know what it was. I grabbed my back and pulled out the object. It was my Greek mythological book. I pulled the cover opened and read through the introduction which was incredibly long and disgusting. Every word mentioned was raped or slept with. I was engaged into the book, wondering when I'll start reading until I heard a faint knock on the door.

The book fell from my hands as I ran towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob but I hesitated on opening. I had no clue who was on the other side.

"Alexandra, It's me." A husky voice answered my mind.

It was my dad! I pulled the door open and wrapped my arms around him, spinning him in circles. I placed him down and grinned widely at him. He coughed a little and returned my smile.

"You've gotten stronger." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I giggled. We walked down the hall and back into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the sliding doors and I shrugged. I didn't do that so what was I suppose to say? I grabbed two cups and filled it with water and handed one towards him. He questioned me about my vacation and I told him everything_ but_ the incident in the forest. He laughed at me when I circled around looking for the cut that was on my leg and pouted towards him. I plopped back into my seat and we continued discussing various subjects but the room became silent when I asked about mom. I started to worry but it soon fell off my mind.

I heard shuffling sounds, like flip-flops gliding on the floor. I immediately went into defense mode and threw my cup of water that froze into ice droplets with sharp edges. The droplets shattered against the wall but some managed to pin a blue polo shirt in the dry wall. I stood up from my seat but my dad made me sit back down. I folded my arms and watched him walk towards the uninvited visitor. He whispered something to the pinned shirt and walked back towards me smiling.

"Alex, this is your uncle." My dad waved his hand towards a man that descended from the shadow. He looked nothing like my father. He had sandy hair that stopped on top of his ears and sea green eyes. He had a blue tank top polo and khaki pants with brown sandals. His smile was stunning, a perfect set of white teeth.

"What up Alex? The names Poseidon." His voiced broke the silence of the room. I know I heard that name before but I couldn't remember where. My dad face palmed his forehead and muttered several words. I hugged him and apologized for my behavior. We all began to walk down the hall towards the family room when my Uncle stooped down and picked up my book.

"Studying the Greek gods, huh?" He turned towards me and handed me the book that was opened to a random chapter.

"Yeah. The introduction's pretty long but I've learned that the gods were dirty and whores."

My dad choked on his water and my uncle stood there staring at me. Hey, they asked what I learned and I told them the truth. We sat in the family room in silence, me sitting with my dad while Uncle Poseidon sat on the other side of us. I dropped my head down and faced my book. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I 'accidentally' threw the book across the room. They both jumped out of their position and I chuckled silently.

I walked towards the book that was opened to a picture of a trident tattoo. I ignored it and walked to my uncle and sat next to him. He started to sweat nervously so I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. This made it even worse so I pulled my hand away and underneath it was the same tattoo I just saw a couple minutes ago. I looked down at the book and then back at his shoulder and realized they were exactly alike. I flipped the pages back to the beginning of the chapter and I couldn't believe my eyes. _Poseidon: God of the Seas?_ I slammed the book shut and once again, they jolted in their seat.

I started walking down the hall and into the kitchen. I jumped over the broken glass of the sliding door and ran towards the shore. I really needed to clear my mind. What the hell was happening? I sat in the mushy sand and stared at the waves. My mind was royally fucked up. I pulled my fingers to my temples and rubbed them.

"Alexandra." I heard a voice behind me and felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. It _did not_ sound like my fathers voice. I bit my lip and turned my head slowly and faced a man with dark brown hair that curled to his chin and sapphire eyes that swirled with lightning. I twisted my hand in circles and a massive wave built up but it stopped. My uncle or Poseidon or whatever he was held his hand up like a stop sign.

"You should have let your brother take you home." The man pounced on me but I kicked up sand and threw it at his eyes. He started to scream and rolled in the sand with his hands to his face. I ran off with my feet slapping the shore and my uncle or whatever running after me and commanding waves to stop me. His screams faded away so I decided to take a break. I turned my head around, gasping for air. Sweat began to form on my forehead gluing my hair to it. I turned around and faced a very angry man. Why did I have to turn my head? The sky became dark and thunder roared in the distance.

"Enough games!" He shouted towards me and grabbed my face. I struggled but it was too late. His breath filled my nose with skittles and mints as he blew on my face. I became dizzy and fell down to the ground. A light shower began to fall around us. The rain drops were pounding on me and I felt like I was dying. The man knelt down and muttered 'I'm sorry' several times before grabbing me into his arms. I breathed one last time and closed my eyes.

It was time for me to pay.

* * *

><p>Well . . . . What Did You Think? Don't Forget To Review Or I'll Get Elmo On You :)<p>

If Your Wondering What Happened To Her Dad, Don't Worry. He Wasn't Even There! Confused Huh? You'll Find Out More In the Next Chapter That HOPEFULLY Will Be Out By Next Week.

I Lubb Chuu! XD


	5. Double Life

I Decided To Give You Guys A Chapter 4 Days Early . Thank Reese's Puffs For Cheering Me Up. They Are Also A Well Balanced Dinner So Try It! Lol I Hope You Like It And Reviews Are Welcomed But If You Don't Feel Like It, Don't. :)

* * *

><p>I rolled over to my side and groaned. My body was numb and weak and I couldn't move my arms. My vision was blurry but my hearing was heightened. I heard two confident voices, one I remember hearing. It took me ten minutes to pull myself up and face two familiar people. The first one was the same man that put me in this situation. His hair and eyes were the same but they seemed softer. The other one was the woman I had a dream of but instead of her hair being braided, it was loosely curled over her shoulder and she had on a red v-neck sweater and jeans. She smiled towards me and the man placed his hand over her shoulder.<p>

I slumped back but they lady catches me before my head hit the pillow. Her hand on my back made me feel like I was at home and my blurriness and weakness faded away. I shrugged her hand off of my back. Her smile fell and she backed away from me.

"Alexandra, please darling. Don't do anything rational." Her voice was cracking with concern but I knew she was afraid.

I ignored her plead and stood to my feet. I faced the man and spread my feet apart. He was so going to pay for knocking me out. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a rod that was crackling with lightning. The lady's eyes widened and her mouth hanged open.

"We don't have to go to extreme measure. Put the bolt away Zeus!" She clung to his arms but he pushed her away.

"Hera leave." He turned towards her and she nodded with tears running down her cheek. She disappeared and he sighed rubbing his face. What the hell was that about?

He shifted his gaze to me and waved his bolt and lightning shot out speeding towards me. It slammed right into me but came out through my fingers and went back to him. He wasn't prepared for this redirection so he flew back and lost his balance. I took this as a chance to run. The door was already slightly cracked so I pushed it and ran down the hall.

My feet pattered against the ceramic flooring and I glided across the floor as I turned a corner. I walked straight into a party filled with people. They all laughed and played several jokes on each other and acted like I wasn't even there. I squeezed in between people and finally made it to the other side of the room.

I pulled the golden door and stepped onto the biggest balcony I ever stepped on and when I say big, I mean state big! It was like the size of California and Texas combined! I stood in awe as I spun in circles several times. I continued my walk and passed by several gardens that held strange flowers. One had silver flowers that glowed brightly with red spots while another garden had flowers that were following my steps.

This was definitely a weird place.

The stone path seemed to be forever lasting, I don't think I'll make it out before they catch me. I tried to take the thought out of my head but it kept taunting me. I sighed in defeat and slumped down to the ground. For some reason, I was wearing a white lace gown that stopped at my ankles. I didn't like it. I ripped the bottom of the gown up to my knees in case I needed to run at my usual speed.

Content with my new dress, I stood to my feet and walked down the stone pavement. I seemed to be in a different part of this new land, it was filled with chariots and horses. The horses whinnied as I passed by them and I couldn't help but to pat their heads. They were all kinds of colors, red, green, blue, and gold. The chariots were enormous and had distinct designs. There was a silver one that glowed brightly with flowers circling the rim and a bag inside of it with silver arrows and a bow.

I was tempted to grab one, my fingers reached for them but a stinging pain slid over my hand. A arrow pierced over my skin, leaving a horrible wound and exposing flesh. I grabbed my hand and cried tears that burned my cheek. I turned my head and searched for the bastard. They had a mighty fine to pay the piper. Another arrow whizzed by me but I was more alert so I caught it. I slammed it into the floor and ran to the direction the arrow came from.

There was nobody there, I screamed in anger.

"STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I walked out of the shed and entered a pavilion. A fountain flowing with pure water was in the middle and there were golden and silver benches circling around it. There were more gardens around but I paid no attention to them. I went straight for the fountain and placed my hand inside. I quivered at the coolness but soon it became warm. A bright light emitted from the fountain but faded away soon so I pulled my hand out.

_All better,_ I smiled to myself as I turned my hand back and forth.

I looked around, hoping I could find a bottle but all I found was a sack. Good enough. I filled it to the top and hung it over my shoulder. I straightened my back and dropped my shoulders, trying my best to look confident. I heard a snicker come from behind me. The sound startled me so I ended up pinning the body to the ground. I stared at a blond headed boy who looked no more than eight. He smiled at me before coughing and pushing me off of him.

"Well that's a nice way to greet people." He brushed his the bottom of his pants and stared at me. My cheeks went red immediately and I found myself apologizing and he smiled slyly.

"It's okay." We stood in silence for several minutes.

"So where exactly are we?" I questioned him hoping he wouldn't run off. He turned towards a palace that I could have sworn wasn't there a couple seconds ago.

"Were on Olympus." He gestured towards me. Hold on, wait. THE Olympus? My eyes widened and he shook me hand.

"Are you alright?" His eyes filled with concern turned my sarcastic side of me on.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic to know I've been kidnapped by the fucking gods!" His eyes watered but they seemed to be filled with anger. I sighed and pulled him into my arms.

"Don't even think about repeating that word." His muffled laugh vibrated in my arms. He pulled back from me and his eyes glistened with mischief.

"You ready to escape?" He raised an eyebrow and I slapped him in the back of his head. He rubbed it and pried one eye open.

"You know the way out?" He shook his head up and down and I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and ran with him to the palace. The doors were gigantic and towered over us. He tapped on it gently and it swung open. I was almost blinded by the lights that centered on us. He pulled me inside and dashed across the room dragging me behind. We walked through curtains and entered a dark hallway. Nothing was visible, not even our hands. I placed my hand before me and snapped my fingers. A flame began to form and danced on my hand. We continued listening to the patter of our feet until we bumped into a tall muscular man. I held the flame higher and on his face was a sly smile, his brown-red eyes staring at me.

"Let me guess, you're here to abduct me." I groaned when he nodded his head. I placed the young boy near a wall and stood in front of the man. I was in no mood to do any bending so I'll just use my plain old Karate. I stood in position and waited for him to strike. He smirked at me and waved a blade towards me. I rolled out and knocked him to his feet.

"Your pretty tough. No wonder dad sent me after you." He chuckled as he stood to the ground. He ran with his sword sticking out and I jumped out the way so his sword wedged into the wall. I ran up to him and locked several of his muscles with my quick jabs and he fell to the floor barely moving.

"Not so tough now." I kicked him on his side and he groaned.

"Your just lucky your a girl _and_ my sister." He threw his head back and I moaned at being called his sister. I walked over to the boy who was in shock. He tried to speak but only stuttered on his tongue. I grabbed his hand and continued the walk towards freedom.

"You just beat Ares!" His voice squeaked and I couldn't help but laugh. He frowned at me and ignored my apology's.

"So when are we out of this place." I nudged him in the shoulder. He pointed straight ahead of us and a light was glowing. I started dragging him down the hall, running over my limit.

"Wait! You're going to run into-," Too late. I smacked right into a invisible wall that bounced me back several feet.

"... the force field." He finished his sentence and walked towards me. I pulled myself up and the young boy put his hand on my nose. What was he doing? He pulled his hand back which was covered in blood.

"Not good!" He yelled and started to pull me towards the door. I pulled back knowing that the dumb force field was there but we slipped through easily. We walked up to two golden doors that had several scenes etched into it. He cracked one opened and pulled me into the blinding lights. Was I home?

After my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I realized I was in deep shit. It seemed like a throne room with twelve thrones circling in a U. In each seat was a man or woman who smiled at me or had their eyes wide in shock. I immediately noticed six and tried my best to not look at their way. I looked at the young boy who was bowing on the floor with his hand to his chest.

"I have fulfilled your request father." He stood to his feet and it seemed his body was shifting to a man. The man who knocked me out spoke.

"Well done Apollo." He smiled and waved his hand and Apollo began to walk off. Did I just get played? Zeus, I believe that's the kidnappers name, shot a look at me. I turned my head, there was no way I could get out of _this._ I felt a hand on my shoulder and faced Zeus. He pulled my chin up and narrowed his eyes.

"What is this coming down your nose?" I flipped my head and heard Apollo speak.

"It's blood father, she has spent too much time on Earth." I turned to Apollo and glared at him.

"You need to sit your ass down and mind your damn business!" I snapped at him. He laughed manically in his throne with tears running down his cheek. Zeus chuckled but stopped soon when I shifted my position to him.

"What the hell are you laughing about? I have a whole list to say about you! You're wanna be ass kidnapping girls on their beach house. What the hell did you do to my father?" He stood there with his eyes closed counting to five. He finally opened them and pulled me into a hug.

"I am your father child. I was just pretending, you all ready saw Apollo acting as if he were a child." I sank in his arms. I wanted to break free but a thousand emotions flooded my mind.

"How do I know this is true?" I muffled in his arms. His arms fell from me and I turned to the direction he was pointing. His wife, my suppose to be mother, waved her hand and a movie began to play.

I saw several videos of me, mostly embarrassing ones. It all came flooding back to me, visitors that came from time to time when I was young bringing me presents or hugging me for hours. A tear turned on my cheek and everyone surrounded me with hugs. I smelled peppermint and daisy's, even wine. The last one to hug me was Hera, my mother. She clutched me closely to her chest and I weakened. We smiled and she finally dropped her arms.

I had so many brother's and sisters, I could hardly remember their names! And here I though I was a only child. Poseidon was really my uncle and so was a creepy man but he seemed cool. My aunts began to squeal and twirled me around admiring how I've grown. After everyone cherished my arrival, Zeus brought an enormous pile of books.

"Better get started on your history!" He dropped the books in my arm and I almost fell to the ground if Ares was not behind me. Zeus shoved Apollo to me and he started to guide me to my chamber. The walk was quiet until he decided to break the silence.

"So how you liking it?" His voice echoed in the hall.

"Pretty weird for me to have you guys as a family, no offense."

"None taken." He held his hands in the air. I smiled gently and continued walking. We came to a bare door that had a sheet of dust on it. The door flew open and he switched the light on. The room was plain, just a bed, dresser and closet. It had hardly anything in it. I placed the books on the bed and and crossed my arms.

"This is so lame." I probably complained for an hour before Apollo shoved a magazine towards me.

"Father told me to pick whatever you want in here. We didn't know your taste." His lips curled and I smacked him with the catalog.

We both started to crack up until he left the room. I bounced on my bed and buried my head in the pillow.

I was finally home.

* * *

><p>So This Was The Last Chapter! I Know!<p>

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

HeHeHeHe Just Messing With You . . . .

I Love You Guys Too Much To Torment You . .

Alex Out! :))


	6. Family Troubles

I Am A Very Bad Writer! I Made My Children Sad So In Order To Make You Happy, I Made You All A Fresh Batch Of Chocolate Chip Cyber Cookies ! ! ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay ! ! ! This Chapter Is A Little Rushed For Me But I Had TO Bring Something Out . Hailey(BF) And I Are Discussing Various Things That Will occur next Chapter! Don't Worry, By Then She'll Have Her Barrier Broken :)

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight broke through the small round window over my head. I spent <em>all<em> night reading my stupid history and let me tell you, it was _not _what I expected. There is _no way _I'm letting any of my brothers or uncles or even dad touching me. I slumped off the bed and grabbed the catalog that was on the dresser. This place needed a serious makeover. I circled almost everything in the catalog and hoped it wasn't too much for him. I rolled it up and placed it between my arm and tiptoed down the hall towards the throne room. As I expected, father was there with mom discussing with Hermes.

"...And take this to Poseidon to help him get through his pain." Dad handed something to Hermes but I couldn't see what it was. I walked up towards them and they all smiled widely.

"I believe you slept well, darling." Mom stepped down from her throne and hugged me.

"Not really, my eyes have seen too much." Mom frowned and eyed me while dad walked up to us.

"What's wrong dear?" He tried to grab me but I stepped back.

"There is a two feet barrier around me and none of the boys are getting anywhere near me, including you dad. How could you hurt mom's feelings, running around and flirting with other woman? I am relieved that you don't do it anymore but still, distance." I took another step back and he stood there frozen. Mom started to laugh with tears coming down her cheek.

"You should have been born a long time ago!" She held on to her waist and I grabbed her arms before she hit the floor. After she calmed down, I handed her the catalog and left them back to their discussing. I walked down the halls back to my bedroom and bumped into Artemis along the way.

"Wow, You actually made her laugh! What did you tell her?" She slung her arm around my shoulder.

"I just told her that no guy was going to touch me for a while and then dropped it all on dad's shoulder." She began to laugh hysterically and I joined in with her until I felt a shadow overcasting me. I shrieked in fear of it being one of my brother's and ran behind Artemis.

"What's her problem?" A light voice chimed and I knew it was Apollo.

"She's off limits bro, you can't touch her." She flashed a smile towards him and stepped away from me and sided to his shoulder. They both had sky blue eyes and blond hair and a mischievous smile. Artemis had on a plaid skirt and a yellow shirt with a moon on it while Apollo was wearing a white toga pinned to his shoulder with a golden sun.

"So what are you wearing to the party?" They both spoke at the same time in one ominous tone.

"What party?" I had no clue what they were talking about and instead of answering my question, they skipped off arm in arm. I started running after them but they disappeared. I have got to learn that trick. I continued walking with my head over my shoulder making sure no one was behind me. I finally came up to my door and my thoughts took a halt. My door was not purple before I left. The door creaked open by itself and my jaw dropped to the ground. My room was completely different, even from the size. The walls were now purple and green and I had several windows and some that led to balcony's. My bed was fully decorated with stuffed animals and pillows and I had a huge plasma T.V. on the wall. My dresser was filled with expensive perfumes and make-up and the bean bags circled around a Play Station 3 and Wii. My closet was still empty but I figured dad was going to give me another magazine.

I sat in one of the bean bags and turned the Wii on and started playing Mario. When I died the eightieth time, I heard several laughter's from behind me. I turned around and faced Ares, Apollo, Aunt Hestia, Persephone and Uncle Hades.

"Child, do you know how many times I've seen this annoying creature in the underworld for the past five minutes?" Uncle Hades tried his best to not laugh but he couldn't help but to crack a toothy grin. I circled around and handed each one of them a remote, slowly with the guys. We started a new game and me, Persephone and Aunt Hestia immediately died. The guys started to howl and we argued against them. It wasn't our fault we couldn't play well like them. We went through all the worlds quickly and finally came up to the last stage. We were close the princess and I was being yelled at to not die because I was the only one alive. We came up near the princess but the T.V turned off.

"What the hell?" Ares began to scream furiously at the screen and we all cracked up.

"Have a problem with that Ares?" We all turned around and faced my dad. Our smiles fell at his serious face.

"Well, its time for me to go!" Uncle Hades broke the silence.

"Me too!" Apollo rushed past dad along with Persephone and Aunt Hestia. Ares looked at his toes and muttered 'sorry' to dad.

"You may leave." He softly spoke to Ares. It was now me and him.

"Your mother and I have been discussing about your outfits. Since we do not know your taste, we have scheduled a mall to appear in thirty minutes." He paused for a moment and pulled out a credit card from his pocket.

"Use this, don't worry how much is on it just get what you want." He smiled and I grabbed the card from his palm. I wanted to jump on him and hug him tightly but I had to keep my distance. A whole day to shop? That's heaven for me! I turned the card around in my hand several times before walking out the room down the hall.

_I have to bring the girls with me! _I squealed with joy and knocked on Athena's door.

I realized it was the same girl from the forest with Hermes but she wore jeans and a black shirt that said 'Number One'. She stood in the door way and rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" I raised a brow and her eyes began to beam. She smiled with gusto and grabbed my arm, running down the hall with me trudging behind. Aphrodite immediately tagged along and Aunt Demeter and Persephone agreed to come. It took us a while to persuade Artemis to come and she finally gave in. We continued our walk to the gardens where the mall was suppose to be. During the walk, Aunt Demeter began a whole speech of her garden being destroyed and we couldn't help but giggle. She shot deadly looks at us from time to time which made us laugh even harder.

"There it is!" Aphrodite waved her fingers to a glass door that led to the center of the mall. We all began to run into the doors and a a soft wind filled our nose with rubber. I tried on several outfits at Banana Republic and bought five bags from the store and headed towards Aeropostale. Artemis snatched a shirt as soon as went in while Athena scanned through the jeans. I grabbed several bikinis and bags and sunglasses and exited the store with three more bags. We rented a cart to hold all of our bags because we were too lazy to walk around with them. We then headed towards a Forever 21 store and I bought thirty pairs of jeans, fifteen tank top in assorted colors and several graphic t-shirts and crops; mostly Hello Kitty. I skimmed through the jewelry section and grabbed mostly necklaces and left the store. I still haven't figured out why dad allowed humans to be in the same mall with us. They stared at us like we were royalty, their eyes never leaving us. Aphrodite explained there was a mist around us that covered our true form and made us even more beautiful.

"I hate this!" Artemis screamed in disgust as another boy tried to talk to her. We giggled and continued strolling down the staircase. We were going to visit Abercombie and Coco Chanel for Aphrodite's sake and then Tiffaney's to get diamond encrusted necklaces and rings.

"I'm hungry." Athena began to whine while the other girls joined in chorus. Persephone began to pout in front of me and I sighed heavily.

"Fine. We eat at McDonald's." They all began to cheer as we walked to the food court. Aphrodite ordered for us all and brought the trays for us.

"Chicken Selects for Alex, Big Mac for Perse, Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad for Lady Demeter, 20-piece Chicken McNuggets for Athena, Chicken Club sandwich for Artemis and a Caesar salad for me!" Aphrodite grabbed a fork and began to pick the lettuce. I looked at everyone's meal and wondered why they ate this if they were goddesses.

"Because we can." Artemis replied to my thought. I jumped to her response and threw a fry at her.

"Hey, privacy is necessary." I tried a British accent and they all chuckled. It seemed on Earth the day was ending or as in Greek mythology, Apollo is finishing his ride through the sky. Dumping the trays one by one, we each grabbed as many bags as we could and began to walk back to Olympus. We talked on every subject and had some long pauses between them until we came to the doors that led to Olympus. Several men were waiting at the door, probably from father to grab my bags which they obediently did. I have no idea how we managed to carry eighty six bags but we did. They walked down the halls and disappeared into the shadows as we all bid farewell from our trip to the mall.

I was exhausted but I still had to attend dinner which was two hours from now. It was mandatory and I had no clue why. I pushed the door open and glided across the floor to the closet. Full and colorful. I closed the doors and walked to the bathroom. I never went into a claw foot tub before. The water began to run and I poured several bottles of bubble bath and waited until it was foamy enough. I slipped out of my jeans and tank and emerged my feet in the tub and relaxed in the piping hot water. My head submerged slightly in the water while my arms hanged on the railing receiving the cool air.

"How long do you plan on sitting in there?" A voice drifted through my ears and I jumped causing water to splash around the marble floor. Mom somehow managed to break into my bathroom and all I could do was blush incredulously. She handed me a towel but I refused grabbing it. It would be slightly awkward to stand nude in front of her but I really didn't like towels. The water slid off my slender frame as I stepped out of the tub onto the plush carpet.

"I have brought you clothes." She chimed excitedly and held a silky white toga dress in the air with diamonds encrusted around the brim. It already had a self bra built in it which brought a smile on my face as I pulled it up my legs. Mom held a diamond tiara that had the four elements symbols inscribed on a pearl in the middle of the crown. I placed it gently on my locks and grabbed Mom's hand. I felt different, like a new person. Everyone seemed to see it because they all gasped or, like the guys in general, flirted with me.

I was seated in between Poseidon and Athena which was weird for how could they be near each other considering their hatred for each other. They probably made up.

The servants that somehow appeared began serving us grilled steak and steamed vegetables with red pepper rice. I tried my best to act polite, slowly cutting my meat with the worst knife ever and failed miserably. Dionysus served us all red wine which I was uncomfortable with drinking considering my past of getting drunk easily. I avoided the wine and continued scratching the steak with my knife as they all asked me questions of my life on Earth.

"Have you told her about you-know-what?" Hermes shuffled nervously in his seat waiting for Dad to speak.

"Ah yes!" Dad exclaimed from the long silence."We are throwing a party for your return Alexandra." He grinned madly and my cheeks flushed red. A party? For ME? I stared down at my plate listening to the others day before Artemis stood and left to hunt. Everyone began to leave one by one until it was the servants and me only. I stood and headed back to my chambers, not being startled that my door was still purple. I sat in a blue bean bag and stared at the plasma T.V.

How would this party end?

* * *

><p>So How Did I Do ? ? ?<p>

Are The Children Happy And Well Fed ? Ya Better Be Cause Momma Made Those Cookies Filled With Love! Next Chapter Is The Party, Several Things Will Be Announced So You Can Understand Better . I Can't Leave My Baby's Clueless ! ! ! Lol

Momma Is Also Hungry For Reviews So Don't Forget To Visit Me !

Love Chuu All ! ! !

Au Revoir . . . :3

P.S. Should I Change The Rating To M Considering The Fact She Curses Alot *Blushes* And There May Be A Slight You-Know-What Scene :)


	7. Secrets And Lies

Well This Chapter is Done At Two Different Places And Ahead Of Time. Wow Many Things Happen , You Will Probably Be Confused . I Tried My Best To Not Confuse But If You Still Are , Leave A Review Or PM Me ? IDK Whatever You Want :) I Hope You Don't Get Bored

Ignore A Mistake I Made, I Just Can't Seem To Find It !

Just Letting You Know , I Finished This Chapter Five Days Ago , Just Wanted To Wait :))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Days Later - Preparing For Party<strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

"Oooh Alex, How about this one?" Aphrodite held _another_ dress in the air that was the same as the others. These dresses were intoxicating with beauty but I wanted to stand out from the others even though they had different dresses and togas.

"I can't have one specifically made for me?" I shoved the dress she held in front of me away.

"Sure, but you would have to do it now and be poked with pins!" I shuddered at the thought and continued looking through the stacks of dresses. Aphrodite was eager to do my hair and make up and didn't stop talking about this party for the past three days.

"How about changing the color?" I questioned her and hoped it didn't require pins and needles.

"Simple! Just pick a dress and I'll do the rest!" Aphrodite sang in a melodic voice. I grabbed a ivory dress with silver and gold dust glittering lightly and a slit that separated the fabric from the ankle to the beginning of my thigh. The sleeves were cut-off shortly at the shoulders and a thin sheet of see through fabric went down to my wrist hanging loosely from my arms. I pulled it on slowly and tied the strings together in the back.

"What color would you like?" Aphrodite took several steps away from and waited for my response.

"Element colors." I smiled sheepishly as she grinned widely. She snapped her fingers and the colors took on to my dress. I thought it wouldn't look right, but it was perfect when they finished picking sides.

"Onwards to make up and jewelry!" She started to push me to her make up station and began to prep my face. She hardly put anything on my face, only eyeshadow, eyeliner and lip gloss because she claimed natural beauty was more better for me. She then grabbed several gold bracelets and slipped them on my wrist and shoulders. She put two on my ankles and golden hoop earrings on my ears. They weren't large or heavy which was good for me.

"One final touch," Aphrodite whispered in my ear and pulled my tiara from behind her back.

She placed it lightly on my head and sighed jubilantly.

"Wow, You are a miracle worker Aphrodite!" I flipped my head and stared at my sisters, all hunched in a corner. Artemis was the first to come out, then Athena followed behind with Persephone.

"Ready to come back to our world?" Athena glided towards me and held my hand firmly. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I was glad my barrier was broken, even though I was still jumpy around the guys. At least now they could hug me or play around with me. I walked down the hall with the girls, our arms linked together at the elbows.

We came around a corner and music instantly filled our ears. It wasn't the kind of music I expected them to play. I was thinking of harps and the muses to be singing but instead, it was a D.J system playing Maybe by Sick Puppies. The girls separated the curtains and I stepped through. Everyone stopped dancing, talking or whatever they were doing. They all bowed down in front of me and I stood there blushing madly.

"Our darling daughter has returned!" My Father announced proudly. They all began to stand from their positions and greeted me with a kiss on my hand or shook my hand.

I made my way through the crowd and came up to my parents who were grinning widely. I placed my hand in my dad's and walked up the stairs with his support. I hugged them both and stood on the small mini-stage.

"Come, meet your Uncles formally." Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades. They both held my hand and kissed it gently.

"It is nice to meet you without disruptions." I glanced over to Uncle Hades and smiled softly while Uncle Poseidon stared at me coldly. Awkward.

I left them to their staring and walked back to my parents.

"Just in time darling, your father is about to make an announcement." Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and waited for dad to speak. Dad raised his hand and the room became silent.

"Alexandra shall have mentors to control her bending abilities. I shall teach her to control the winds, Hades will show her fire, Poseidon will teach her water and Demeter will help with her earth." The crowd began to applaud as I stood there in shock. I wanted to protest but I _did_ need help with controlling these elements. The party continued on with laughter and I danced with several of the men. I had one short dance with Uncle Poseidon, even if his heart wasn't in it. He held on to me tightly, I don't think I even moved during the dance. His eyes wandered off hardly ever staring into mines which irritated me.

"Uncle?" I squeaked softly hoping he didn't hear. Apparently he did, and I wished I hadn't called him. His stare was murderous, his once light sea green eyes were now dark and cold. He released his grasp on me and stormed away. I frowned slightly and headed towards my parents. The party was coming to an end, and surprisingly, I didn't get drunk which was a miracle. We stood at the exit and watched everyone squeeze through and disappear. The party was finally over and I could leave. I've been told my first lesson would be from dad and then Uncle Poseidon after we finished. I had to rest before I would meet with dad.

_**...**_

_**Eight Hours Later- Throne Room**_

_**...**_

"Push your wrist up smoothly, like this." Dad came up behind and placed his rugged hand on mines and gently bent my wrist. A small gust of wind blew past us and became stronger as I lifted my hands higher. I dropped my hand and the winds died out quickly. I turned to my dad, hoping I did well and could leave.

"Perfect." He flashed a smile blinding me with his perfect set of teeth.

"Is it time for me to learn water?" I tried not to stare at his tense face, hoping he would say yes.

"I'll call Hermes." I jumped in the air and danced for five minutes while dad took out a cell phone that I didn't even know he had and called Hermes. In an instant, he appeared right in front of us.

"Ready to go?" He held his arm out and I clung on to it. We vanished in thin air and appeared in front of a aqua palace. The doors opened slowly and servants came out. They looked transparent, like water but they were beautiful and life-like. Hermes pulled me aside for a moment, shooing the servants away. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say.

"I'm just telling you that Uncle is a bit cranky, try to be on his good side." He winked at me and flew away. I took a deep breath and walked down the aqua hall towards his throne room. Everything I passed by was a shade of blue or sea green, even the servants. They led me to the room and bowed while walking away. I pushed the door open and entered a cold atmosphere. Uncle was sitting in his throne with his chin in his hands and he seemed pissed.

"What took you so long? Never mind, don't answer, show me what you can do." He stood from his throne and waited for me to do something. I was confused, how could I do anything without water?

"You don't know-" He walked towards me and spun his hand in the air, pulling water droplets and freezing it on the tips of his fingers.

I stood in awe and he smiled widely, a smile I haven't seen in a while. I imitated his moves several times before I finally accomplished my goal.

We did several other techniques before I was wasted from all my training. He allowed me to rest for a while and also taught me how to shape shift. He did it easily, first a random man, then a woman and then a dog. It was weird but it seemed cool at the same told. He told me to focus on something that I wanted to be. It was hard because of my distractedness but the throne next to Uncle's caught my attention. I stared at it for a while and felt my body shifting. I let out one last gasp and took on another form. I turned to my Uncle and grinned.

"Did I do it?" I waited for him to respond but he stood there, dumbstruck. I waved my hand in front of him and he still didn't move.

"Uncle!" I shouted with an almost hoarse voice and he jolted back to reality. He ran against me, pressing his body against mine until he pinned me to a wall. What the hell was he doing? I squirmed but he held my shoulders tightly. He whispered softly in my ear, clear and passionately, _Amphitrite._

Who was this chick? He said it louder now, softly as he stroked my hair.

"My Amphitrite." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mines. We stood there for a minute, his salty lips pushing hardly on mines. I finally found the strength and curled my hand into a fist and delivered one blow to his face, knocking him out quickly.

_Oh man, Dad is going to kill me!_

I lifted him over my shoulders and walked to the nearest room while the servants stood frozen in their position like they've seen a ghost. I threw him on a bed and wiped small trails of golden ichor that rolled down his face. I _really_ needed to get home, I have no idea why Uncle Poseidon did that. I left him unconscious on the bed and ordered the servants to fetch me a carriage to Olympus. They bowed nervously and brought a seaweed covered chariot pulled by silver horses. I stepped in it and the horses took off. I arrived several minutes later, only to receive the same looks the servants gave me in Uncle's kingdom.

I ran down the hall that led straight to the throne room and busted the doors down. Mom, Dad and Apollo were standing in the middle with terrified looks on their face.

"Dad there's something wrong with Uncle Poseidon, he kissed me and called me Amphitrite!"

They stood there trying to process everything I told them and finally blinked.

"That's cause you look like her." Apollo first spoke only to be elbowed by dad. They were obviously hiding something from me.

"Who is Amphitrite?" My voice held authority and they all took a deep breath.

"She was your aunt." Mom's face saddened as Dad spoke the words quietly. Wait, _was?_ Uncle Poseidon was married? How come I didn't know? I've ran over my history several times and I _never_ read anything about her.

Mom waved her hand and a mirror appeared to my side and I turned to see what they saw. It was _definitely_ not me. My hair was black and curled to my elbows. I had a aquamarine dress that went all the way down to the floor and my eyes were a Circassian blue. A blue necklace hung from my neck and crystal earrings except they were blue. A silver crown with a diamond dolphin in the middle and sides of the crown.

_So this is what my aunt looked like, _I thought silently to myself.

My Mom gave me instructions to return to my normal body which I achieved successfully. I didn't have the courage to ask them how she died. I thought it was impossible for a immortal to die so something must have occurred to cause her death.

Mom didn't lean to the subject and Dad threatened Apollo to not tell anyone with a spoon. I left them to their business and went to Dionysus's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open.

"Who is it?" He yelled through the door.

"Me." He unlocked his door and allowed me in. His room was purple, everything was purple including lighting. I had no idea how he could see in this dim room. I sat down with him at one of his mini bars as he served me a glass Heidsieck wine which I drank quickly.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" He gestured around his room.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." He took a sip from his cup and placed it on the counter.

"Did Uncle Poseidon have a wife?" He swayed slowly until he finally came up with an answer.

"Were not suppose to talk about this. Sorry." He served himself more wine while my cup sat empty.

"Oh." I tried to not sound disappointed and did several more rounds with him before I decided to leave him. He kissed me on my cheek and began to sing Hypnotize by Notorious BIG. I giggled while hiccuping and sang along with him until we reached my room.

"Goodnight." I jumped on his back and laughed maniacally until I fell to the floor. I picked myself up, still giggling and headed inside my room. I flipped the lights on and shrieked when I saw my Mom and Dad with Uncle Poseidon.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry for hitting you!" I blurted several things that had nothing to do with this situation while they stared at me crazily. Uncle Poseidon came towards me and apologized for his behavior and all I did was laugh uncontrollably. Dad muttered several curses about Dionysus and left the room with mom.

Why they left me with Uncle, nobody knows.

"Alexandra, I am really sorry for my actions." I heard a pleading tone of forgiveness and forgave him for the tenth time.

"It's okay!" I hiccuped and smiled hardly. He laughed softly and then vanished into sea mist. I flopped on my bed and placed my head on my pillow. All that laughing and drinking took all the energy I had out of of me. As soon as I placed my head on the pillow, I was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>Hailey And I Have Chapter Eight figured Out! It Will Be In The POV Of Poseidon , You'll Find Out What Happened With Amphitrite And What His Thoughts Were When Alex Shifted Into Her . Hope You Guys Will Be Alive To Read It! It Will Be Good And The Battle For The Hand Begins Right After It! Don't Know What That Is? Find Out After Chapter Eight, It Will Be A Brief Author's Note :)<p>

I Brought Ice Cream . . . With Sprinkles! Chayyyyy! Enjoy With Nutty Bars :)

Alex-Alex Out! Sayonara!

P.S. Thought's On Changing This To M ? Review Or PM Thoughts :)


	8. Death Conquers Love

This Chapter Is Very Short Compared To The Others , Usually I Aim Near Three Thousand Words But This One isn't Even Past Two Thousand. Probably Should Have Mentioned This In The Beginning But I Don't Own Greek Gods! Or Any Of The Company's I Have Mentioned Ex. Banana Republic :)

Anyways, Amphitrite's Death, Please, Try Your Best To Not Cry! Me Hope Chuu Like's :)

* * *

><p>"Alex, Alex." I gently nudged her shoulder and she groaned heavily. I pushed her one last time and she flipped around and glared at me furiously.<p>

"What the fu-" She paused before finishing her sentence and apologized repetitively. She pulled herself up, still groggy from her sleep.

"What's wrong Uncle?" She rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Amphitrite?" I winced at saying her name, surprised that I had the strength to say it. She nodded slowly while blushing lightly.

"It's not a story I like to tell but for your sake, you will hear it." I gave her instructions and she obediently nodded her head when I finished.

_**...**_

_The sun did beat on our pale skin, making the mortals fear our presence. Her smooth slender hand was intertwined in mine's as we walked along the shore of the Amalfi coast._

_Amphitrite loved Italy and chose it for us to celebrate our millennium anniversary. Technically, it would have been our ninetieth since I was committed officially with her. She would point out historic sites and reserved us seats at high class restaurants. The Naiads giggled as we passed by or squirted water towards us. _

_Amphitrite found this amusing while I was plotting a revenge secretly in my mind. She loosened her grip on my hand and pull me into a hug. I lifted her chin with my finger and placed a soft kiss on her velvet lips. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed her lips harder against mine's making the kiss last for what seemed like an eternity._

_She finally pulled away and grabbed my hand once more. We continued our walk down the shore to a alley that she considered a 'shortcut' to the restaurant. While walking down the alley, a homeless woman stopped us from our walk. She begged us for money or food, something to help her. Amphitrite was tooken by her plea and gave her a diamond necklace. The woman began to bless us immediately and offered us a gift, things she had encountered during her homelessness. _

_She pulled out several objects from her pocket, things only Amphitrite would know what they were. Amphitrite grabbed a pin like object and placed it in her hair._

_"How do I look?" She placed her hand to her hair and puckered her lips._

_"Gorgeous." I circled my hands around her waist and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. The homeless woman was long gone by the time we finished so we descended out of the alley. The restaurant was a block away, it's bright signs blinking from the distance. She tightened her grasp on my hand and placed her head on my shoulder. Something was different about her, her aura was fading away quickly. _

_We came around a corner and gunshots rang through the air. Screams and shouts were combined together. Men dressed in black emerged from a store shouting instructions in Italian. Several more gunshots were realized and Amphitrite let a shriek of pain out. She released her hold and crumbled down to the floor crying salty tears. She sounded like she was hurt badly, I didn't expect her to sound like this. Gods can feel the pain but not show it like she was. I knelt down to her and lifted her up but stopped shortly before she came to her feet. _

_Blood. Human blood! Rolling down from her collar bone staining her white dress. What is happening?_

_I held her against my chest and tears welled up in my eyes. It was unlikely for a god to cry but this was an exception. Sirens were heard and soon, the ambulance came. They took her from my arms and placed her in one of those damn cotton cots. They took her away from me!_

_I had to run after the truck which took a route to the nearest hospital. She was taken into the emergency room and shocked several times. They took the bullet out and tried their best to stop the bleeding. If I didn't run up to her, the doctors wouldn't have noticed I was standing there the whole time._

_"Sir, you need to go back to the waiting room!" She began to push me and I pushed her back with tears running down my cheek._

_"No! Let go of me!" I shoved the nurses that tried to handle me but they had no power to. A tone began to emit in the room. My head jerked around the room. What was that noise? The doctors face saddened while a nurse pulled a white sheet over her pale face. No! What were they doing? I ran past the nurses and doctors and grabbed her hand. It was cold, my Amphitrite._

_"She's not dead!" I shouted at the nurses and recognized a face. Apollo. He nodded his head sadly and bitter tears rolled down my face. Even Apollo knew she was dead! How was this possible? She was a goddess for gods sake! Anger began to come off of me, radiating and causing the doctors to panic. The ground began to shake, buildings began to collapse and water broke in the the windows. Apollo grabbed on to my arm and transported us to Olympus. Zeus tried his best to calm me but it was no use. Nothing could calm me._

_**...**_

Her eyes were a dark blue, not the color it was suppose to be. Small tears rolled down her cheek when I finished telling her the story.

"But, Why did she die?" Her voice cracked and several more tears came out.

"Apparently, that pin was cursed. Any immortal that wore it would become a mortal." She sighed sadly and wiped her eyes. They were coming back to their sapphire color. I was confused at her change of color.

"My eyes change color to the emotion I am feeling." She explained slowly so I could understand. She sniffed one last time and made contact with me. Her glare, it softened me for some reason.

"When you turned into her, something took over me, like a force. You looked so much like her." I could feel the tears building up and I held them in but I knew she caught a glimpse. I turned my head away, I can't let her see me like this. She placed her hand on my shoulder, the last time she did was at the party and it was the same. Warm and comforting.

"Don't worry, It's not the end." She was good at calming people down. Maybe I shouldn't tell her I caused the earthquakes and tsunami to Japan. Or hurricane Katrina. I stood from her bed and smoothed my pants.

"See you at next practice."

She smiled warmly and waved. I walked out the room and headed to the throne room, hoping I could catch Zeus. I walked in smiling widely which surprised him and Hera.

"What happened?" Hera stood in disbelief of my mood.

"Well, I told your daughter what happened with Amphitrite,"

"You what!" They both stared at me murderously and I squirmed.

"Relax! I mean she cried a little but I cried with her. She really helped me express my feelings."

"Wait, you made her cry?" Zeus tone raised as he began to stick his hand in his shirt, searching for his bolt.

"No! I cried with her! She's alright now!" I hid behind a pole which crumbled down to the floor after he struck it with lightning. The doors creaked slowly and we all froze. Alexandra walked in with a confused look on her face and a change of clothes.

"What is going on in here?" She stared at Zeus then me and then the pebbles on the ground

"Nothing." Hera cut her off and smiled falsely. She shrugged her shoulders and hugged her parents. She smiled at me and winked and walked out the room. They stared at me for a while before finally sighing. Zeus hid his bolt back in his shirt and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Do not think for a second you will have her hand." Zeus sat back in his throne while Hera stood near him.

"Of course, her brothers are the first to try. I am simply a back-up." I winced at the last sentence and exited the room. I couldn't possibly marry her, It was unlikely. She would definitely fall for Apollo, not sure about Hermes or Ares. I pushed the thought to the side and went to my kingdom. The servants greeted me all the way to my throne. I glanced at Amphitrite's but I was no longer depressed. I sat calmly on mine's and waited for the reports of the day.

A smile crept on my face, one my servants haven't seen in a while.

* * *

><p>The End! I Find This Chapter Soppy And Dramatic And Bad. IDK What You Guy's Think. A Short Author's Note Will Be Posted Later. This Feel's Like A Cliff Hanger . . .<p>

Once Again, Very Short! I Don't Like Short Chapters, Gives Me Hives Lol :)

Reviews Are Welcomed, Tells Me How To Improve! I Simply Love Reviews! They Make Me Happy , Like Chocolate! :3

Zài Jiàn! I_I


	9. Authors Note ?

And Now . . . . The Moment You Have Been Waiting For . . .

**Battle For The Hand **! (Dramatic Action Music Playing In The Background)

This Will Be A Short Author's Note Followed By A Quick Interview ! This Will Be The ONLY Chapter Portrayed As A Play . Let's Say I Am Interviewing Them . . . (Cackles In Background)

* * *

><p>Lexi: Welcome! Today I will present our contestants for...<p>

Crowd: Battle for the Hand!

Lexi: Correct! First Up Is Apollo!

Sun god departs from behind curtains and many girls faint in the crowd. A smile comes on his lips as several girls fan scream.

Apollo: I love you dearly my doves!

Lexi rolls up agenda and whacks Apollo.

Lexi: You could possibly marry her you know?

Apollo: *Rubs head and whines* And? What does that have to do with my life now?

Rolls agenda back up for another slap while Apollo winces.

Apollo: Okay, Okay! I was just playing!

Loosens grip and gestures hand towards parted curtain.

Ares: 'Bout time you called me!

Hermes: It was getting stuffy back there with Ares ass in my face.

Ares: Don't get me started with your damn face.

Hermes: Look whose talking!

Ares: Don't make me shove my fist down your fu-

Lexi: BOYS! *Screams in a guttural voice*

Both sit down and grumble dejectedly. Poseidon finally emerges from behind.

Poseidon: Well let's start shall we?

Lexi: Oh Yeah! Ummm... Apollo!

Jerks his head up towards her direction.

Lexi: What makes you think you will marry Alex?

Apollo:Pffft...Cause I'm Awesome and way hotter then- *Whispers silently* _them_

Ares, Hermes Poseidon: We heard you!

Lexi: Moving On! Hermes, Same Question.

Hermes: Well, She loves sports and I guess she'll be attracted to me for my looks.

Ares: You have the face of an ass!

Hermes: Shut the hell up!

Lexi: Come on guys! Can you just cooperate for one hour?

Both: No!

Lexi: Well I'll just have to tell Alex about your problem...

Both: No! We'll behave!

Both gods sat straight and far from each other.

Lexi: Alright, now that things are calmer, how about you Ares?

Ares: I got the muscles! *Flexes arms and smiles slyly. Several girls giggle in audience*

Lexi: Next! Poseidon, you seem to be the only sane one.

Poseidon: Well I was forced to come here. Deep down, I am wild and mad. *Laughs maniacally*

Audience, guest and host stare at him.

Lexi: Okay... I understand that you will refuse to answer this question.

Poseidon: Yes.

Ares: Hey why doesn't he have to answer the question?

Lexi: Because he can't. End Of discussion. Next Question!

Shuffles through cards.

Lexi: Aaaah! Here's a good one. What are your intentions towards her?

Apollo: ... Well, She's my sister and I absolutely love her. She is so stubborn and ignorant yet compassionate. *Sighs happily*

Ares: I just want her to be happy, I don't intend on doing nothing beyond her understanding.

Apollo: What are you talking about! She's twenty-two, she should know about it!

Hermes: Excuse Me! It's MY turn!

Lexi: Just let him speak.

Hermes: Thank you. I just want her hand and make her happy.

Lexi: Would you like to add anything Poseidon?

Poseidon: Umm...

*Crowds shuffles in along with guest and host*

Poseidon: I'm just a just a back up. But, I just want her to be my beautiful bride.

Crowd: Awwww!

Lexi: *Sniffs* How cute! I thought you wouldn't say anything.

Poseidon: ...

Ares: Can we just get another question?

Apollo: I can't ruin my make-up! Next question please!

Hermes: *Snickers* You wear make-up?

Lexi: To avoid another argument, we will take a short break!

*Pushes Hermes to back of stage*

Hermes: Owww! Let go of my arm! *Screams like a girl*

Lexi: Shut the hell up and sit your ass back out there and behave your damn self before I reconstruct your face with my fist!

Terrified Hermes walks back to his chair with Host glaring at him.

Lexi: *Clears Throat* Let's continue. How will you make her happy?

Apollo: Easy. Archery and shopping.

Ares: Umm... I don't know what makes her happy but I'm guessing fighting and swimming?

Hermes: Definitely play games with her and do pranks.

Poseidon: Not answering.

Lexi: Aww come on! Just one word at least.

Poseidon: Surfing.

Lexi: See? Now was that hard?

Poseidon: Yes.

Lexi: *Sighs* Okay, next Q. What will... the color of your sheets be?

Ares: What! What kind of question is this!

Hermes: That's a little too personal!

Apollo: Blue?

Poseidon: No comment.

Lexi: Come on! It seems Apollo is the only brave one.

Ares: What? This coward will hide behind a soldier for his own sake!

Apollo: Well at least I don't cause wars and run away like a bitch!

Ares: That's it. *Throws agenda on floor and stands in front of Apollo* You want a piece of me!

Apollo: Yes and a side of fries too. *Grins devilishly while Ares runs full speed towards him*

Lexi: What the fuck! Sit down! I have her number on speed dial and I'm not afraid to use it!

*Both freeze in their position and walk back to their chairs*

Apollo: I'm doing this only for her.

Poseidon: What makes you think she won't find out later?

Apollo: Because we'll be different.

Ares: Can you just ask another question?

Lexi: Okay, sheesh. *Shuffles though deck* How about this, where will your honeymoon be at?

Apollo, Ares, Hermes: Bedroom.

*Audience along with host jaws on ground*

Lexi: Too much information! Poseidon how about you?

Poseidon: Atlantis.

Ares: Wait, Isn't that city destroyed?

Apollo: Are you fucking retarded? He's talking about the resort!

Lexi: Apollo, there was no need to comment.

Apollo: But-

Lexi: No comments! If you don't want to follow Hermes and receive his fate, I suggest you calm down!

Apollo: Fine.

Lexi: Okay. *Watch beeps* Oh! It's time for ice cream! *Snickers*

Apollo: Why is she laughing?

Hermes: *Whispers* She scares me.

Ares: I find her amusing.

Lexi: Well, Our ice cream is here! *Waves hand to curtain while guys stare blankly at 'ice cream'*

Alex: Hey! This isn't the beach!

(A/n: If your a guy and your future wife's in a bikini in front of you, then you'll know how the guys are feeling)

Lexi: Alex, I'm sorry I lied to you but I just want you to meet your... family.

Alex: Oh, that's all you had to say but you should have told me to bring clothes.

Apollo: That's our ice cream?

Hermes: I will never look at ice cream the same way again.

Poseidon and Ares: *Nods*

Alex:Guys? Hello? *Grumbles angrily*

Lexi: Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Alex, there's a beach nearby. You could go there.

*Walks away with eyes on her*

Lexi: Well, I have one final question. Would you cheat on her?

Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon: Hell no!

Ares: She is too perfect to hurt.

Apollo: A babe like her couldn't be hurt by me.

Hermes: She is far too hot to anger her.

Poseidon: What they said.

Lexi: Well, Since I wrote all your answers down, I will now hand them to her.

Gods: What!

Lexi: Well that was the whole point! As her creator, I will do whatever I want.

Apollo: You-You can't do that!

Lexi: And I also can't set you on fire and flip your switch.

Apollo: ...

Hermes: She's scary.

Lexi: Yes I am. Well, It's the end of our short show that will never air again unless I feel the need to. Goodbye and thanks for watching-

Crowd: Battle for the Hand!

Meanwhile Backstage

...

Apollo: I can't believe we had to that!

Ares: That was so embarrassing.

Poseidon: That's what happens when you offer a girl help!

Hermes: Well, It wasn't our fault! Those bags were heavy and she was too cute to ignore!

Ares: It's not like you said anything.

Poseidon: You are just asking for it. *Curls hands into fist*

Ares: Bring it!

Apollo: Guys I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Ares: Or what? You want some too?

Hermes: You should listen to him...

Poseidon: Well I didn't do anything!

Ares: You never do shit!

Hermes: Ares calm down!

Ares: Who the hell are you to tel me what to do?

Alex: Woah, what is going on here?

*All frozen in positions*

Alex: Ares, are you bothering them?

Ares: No, I mean maybe but- *Sigh* Yes.

* Walks over to him and holds arms down*

Alex: It's okay, sometimes we do things were ashamed of.

Poseidon: Can we just go back to Olympus?

Alex: Alright, Let's go home.

* * *

><p>What a pathetic play I put up. I just didn't want you guys to read a crummy authors note becuase I love you too much! Review or I shall get me on you! Lol. I tried to threaten! :)<p>

Well, Next chapter comes out some time. Can't put a date so you will just have to wait, :)

Lexi Out!

Konbanwa!


	10. Cinnamon And Spice

This Is The Start . I Am Back With Long Chapter's . And I Got My Reese's Puffs ^_^

Tee Hee , I Am Proud Of This Chapter. It Is Awesome! Before I Forget , I Have A Poll Up On My Profile Of What God Should Be With Her. I Want You Guys Opinion Even Though I Have Chosen A Partner For Her. I Also/Have Created A Tumblr Account To Show Sneak Peaks , Questions And Answers And Whatever Comes To My Mind.

* * *

><p>My day could have gone better.<p>

Uncle Hades tried to set me on fire. Literally. His palace was bleak and muggy, skulls and bones piled up against the walls. I had no idea how Persephone dealt with this, it was absolutely frightening. I couldn't let him see it so I placed a mask over my face. It didn't end well. He took me down to a room where an eternal flame sparked in the middle.

"Come here child." He pulled me closer to the flame to the point my clothes began to fume.

He took my hand and placed it a centimeter away from the fire before I pulled back. This man was crazy!

"Come on! You won't get hurt!"

"That's easy for you to say! I'm not the one that's done this a million times." He sighed heavily before placing his hand in the fire.

"See? No marks. Now you try."

"Hell no!" He slipped his hands around my wrist and started dragging me to the fire with me kicking and yelling. He finally gave up and backed to a wall.

"You are irrevocably ignorant." I smiled at his compliment before being rushed away by one of his servants to a carriage. It was time for me to go home.

A golden carriage pulled by silver horses awaited me and I couldn't resist the cushion of the seat. I stepped inside and placed my chin on the rim and closed my eyes for several minutes before arriving the grand hall of Olympus. It was kind of annoying to be accompanied by maids to a room. I tried my best to avoid them. I jumped out and ran straight to my room, hoping to not bump into anyone in the hall. I did not want anyone to catch me in my scorched clothes. I made it to my door and closed it softly before running to my closet.

I grabbed a striped camisole from Hollister and light blue shorts. An odor of ash filled my nose so I decided to take a shower along with changing. I snatched undergarments and went into the bathroom, straight to the shower instead of the claw foot tub. I flipped the switch and stepped into the warm water only taking a quick ten minute bath and stepping out. I pulled the clothes on and stepped out of my room, only to run into Apollo.

"Whoa there!" He rubbed his chest from the impact.

"Sorry!" I started to rub his chest feverishly, probably making the situation even worse. He started to laugh, a heavenly sound that would make girls weak.

"You doing anything?" His voice had a pinch of sadness in it.

"Not really. I was just going to roam around." He grinned widely and I knew he was up to something.

"How about we do a little competition? We do have a lot to catch up on and I would love to hear the voice I gave you." I stared at him blankly before finally giving in. We walked to his room which he exaggerated having the best surround system. I have never been in any of their room's except Dionysus. His door was open slightly and with one thrust it flew open. A cold breeze blew past me as I entered his room that was a bright blue. Everything was almost a shade of yellow making the room look like a sun in a clear blue sky.

A stage was on the other side with a set of drums, several guitars and pianos. He grinned and snapped his fingers and a band appeared from thin air. I scoffed softly before joining him on stage.

"You like?" He waved his hand to the group that stared and smiled fondly at me.

"No, I'm just standing here in amazement" I sarcastically spat back.

"You go first. The band will play a song that I have requested them to sing." Once again, he flashed a smile that would make girls die. I grabbed the microphone and waited for the song to begin. The backup singers finally began.

_Hey, Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

No way! He was _not _making me sing this song! I took a deep breath before my solo came. I decided to give it a little extra.

_Your so fine, I want you mine, Your so delicious. I think about you all the time, your so addictive._

I stepped down the stage and circled around him closely, rubbing against his body making him shiver. I laughed silently to myself before joining in with the girls in the chorus. The second solo was coming up and I prepared a tactic plan to seduce him. I was truly enjoying myself.

_I can see the way, see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me._

I pretend to search the seas for him and slightly bent down to make him think of me.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna here. Better yet make the girlfriend disappear._

I tried my best to reel him in and he really walked to me before I turned and marched back on the stage leaving him desperately hanging for me.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, Cause I can do it better. There's no other so what's it gonna sink in? She so stupid what the hell were you thinking?_

I twirled my hand in the air and patted myself several times so he can see what he's missing. I joined in with the girls again before ending the song with a long note. He applauded and stood from his seat to probably congratulate me. He held his arm wide and smacked right into me with a fierce hug.

"Well done! I'm glad I gave you it. Now let's use that voice for a duet." He has to be joking. Why did he decide to torture me now? The band began the intro to no air and I knew that I had to react fast because I was in lead first.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away, Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh_

I ended the note on beat and on pitch but when he sang, butterflies came in my stomach. He was eighty times better than Chris Brown.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew__, Right off the ground to float to you__, There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

I broke in quickly.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside__, You took my breath, but I survived__, I don't know how, but I don't even care_

We sang the chorus together, our voices combined as one sounded like a army marching on the streets of a parade. It was beautiful and could probably bring you to tears. We finally ended the song together, panting for air in short breaths. A burst of claps rang in the room. I whipped my head towards the commotion and faced everyone who stood together in a group whistling. My cheeks began to burn and Apollo noticed. He wrapped a arm around me and forced me to bow.

I jumped off the stage and ran to my parents that were dying to embrace me.

"You sang beautifully, darling." Mom hugged me tightly before releasing her grasp and smiling lightly.

"Like an angel." Dad added on. Apollo came up from behind scaring the hell out of me.

"Apollo!" I punched him in chest causing him to enter a fits of laughter.

"Sorry, I just wanted to offer an escort to your room." He held his arm out waiting for me to grab. Hesitantly, I linked my arm to his and together, we exited the room. I heard Hermes and Ares talking amongst themselves, mostly 'Such a dick' and 'Thinks he's all that'.

I eyed him worriedly but he never gazed back.

"Were you flirting with me?" He broke the silence and I stared at him embarrassed.

"No! I just thought it would be fun. It was your idea!" I shot back at him hoping he didn't see my burning cheeks. We turned a corner only a few feet away from my door. He stopped and held me back before I went into my room.

His hand glided from my shoulder to my chin tilting my head up to him. His eyes were a shade of blue I haven't seen before. He started to lean in slowly at snail speed. He was a inch from my face now, his hot breath fogging the view with cinnamon. It felt like time stood still, I was frozen in place. His plump lips brushed lightly on mines but pulled back due to a humming sound that came from my pants. That was strange, I don't recall having a phone. I bit my bottom lip before pulling the phone out. I already missed the call so I stuffed it back in my pocket. He stood there swaying back and forth raising his arm to his neck.

"So, yeah. Um, See you tomorrow." He disappeared into gold dust. I turned to my door and placed my hand on the cold doorknob but turned back to a stifled laugh. I pinned a body to the wall that was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Relax Alex! It's me!" A voice finally broke out from the laughter. I loosened my arm, it was definitely Artemis. What was she doing here at this time? It wasn't late but she was suppose to be in her room getting ready for dinner. She finally walked out of the shadow and stood in front of me, a spitting image of her brother. The last few minutes played in my head several time like a record player until she finally spoke again.

"Want to talk about anything?" Oh shit! I am begging the gods she did _not_ see what happened. I shook my head rapidly hoping she would leave but she stood there confronting me.

"You can't hide anything, he's my twin. I_ felt_ the entire thing!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. She sat on my bed while I laid on my back.

"You actually felt it?" I questioned her with my eyes closed.

"Dude, He's my other half and the fact were gods makes it even more sensible." I placed my hands on my face and sighed.

"Did you feel your brothers emotions?" I hoped she didn't, it would be embarrassing for him.

"Yeah," I groaned. " Mostly desire and love." I can't believe he actually feels that way. I read that gods could be overprotective of their lovers, and I may have some feelings for him. You can't ignore it, he is freakishly hot and sweet. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and touched the list of calls. Hermes was the last caller, probably to play another game with me.

"Is it wrong for me to have feelings?" Artemis perked up and blushed faintly.

"I'm not the right girl for this kind of conversation." She spoke quickly before standing.

"See you at dinner." The door closed slowly behind her before shutting. I fell back and stared at the ceiling till I heard a faint knock on the door. I pulled myself up and walked to the door before swinging it open. Dad stood in the doorway smiling widely..

"I have done something to make you happy." He walked in my room without me even invite him. He sat in a chair while I came to him slowly.

"What is it? Is it _another_ party?" I crossed my fingers together and he chuckled heartily.

"No, I have scheduled a trip for us all to Cedar Point! I came to tell you first because I know you are good with secrets." I squealed at the thought of all fun we would have before hugging him in a death hug. He finally fought his way out gasping for air.

"I swear your grip is becoming stronger by the day!" His face wrinkled into a smile and he finally stood to leave. He waved goodbye and left. I continued my happy dance until it finally came to a halt. I went to my closet and grabbed my dress that was mandatory for me to wear to dinner. I slipped it on an placed a pearl necklace around my neck and my tiara. I twirled around and shrieked in fear. Aphrodite somehow managed to sneak into my room while I was dressing.

"I heard you were looking for me?" She grinned toothily. Artemis must have told her.

"How much do you know?" I made a mental note to try and kill Artemis later.

"Not much, I feel. Right now, I feel that you are choosing between two men at the moment." She closed her eyes before opening them quickly. She mumbled something and then turned her attention to me.

"Who are they? Just curious I already know." She waited for me to respond but the door opened and Athena entered.

"Knock Knock!" She giggled bubbly. What is it with these people coming into my room without knocking? She wore her classic uniform, a short whit toga that was pinned to the shoulder with a gold pendant and stopped above her knees with gold ruffled into the wrinkles of the dress. Her helmet was in between her arm and her shoulder length brown hair sat peacefully exaggerating the stormy gray eyes she had.

"Father said he wants us there immediately, He has something to tell us." A smirk was on her face and I smiled along with her. We both knew what he wanted to say. We all came out of the room and walked to the dining room together. Everyone was in there sits already, waiting impatiently for us.

" 'Bout time you get here!" Hermes threw his hands in the air slapping invisible bugs. We all took our seat and sat quietly. Dad finally told them about the trip to the amusement park and the room was suddenly filled with arguments and cheering.

"You know how the mortals fear our presence!" Uncle Hades began to argue with Dad which he lost to. My brothers grinned widely towards me while I shrank behind the table. Athena poked me playfully and I laughed with her. This trip will be a roller coaster ride for us all. Uncle Poseidon seemed calmed about the trip and my Aunts were thrilled. The servants brought our dinner, tonight we had lasagna with peppered shrimp Alfredo and a small bowl of Parmesan butter and bread sticks. I started to twirl the noodles with my fork avoiding the shrimp. I detested sea food, were already killing animals, why go to sea?

" We are going the day after tomorrow, leaving at seven thirty in the morning." Another argument began due to the earliness of the activity. I didn't even know family outings were as hectic as this. Something was chewing at the back of my head, something that I couldn't reach. It finally came to me; what would their names be?

It bothered me the entire dinner before I finally gathered the courage to ask.

"May I ask what your names will be? We can't just go there saying Artemis or Hades." I had a feeling I sounded sarcastic.

"Good point. Well, you can keep your name. I could be... John!" Several scoffs were heard but soon everyone agreed.

"I could be Damien." Hermes shouted and the others began to say random names. I had to remember all this and hope I didn't confuse them. That would be the end of my life. Another thought struck me, one I should have thought before.

"What if I see someone I knew?" The room became silent for a few minutes before Dad spoke again.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen." He smiled lightly but I knew it pained him. We went back to the clanging of the forks against the plates before we all left. Dad was taking me to my room due to the fact my brothers were fighting over to take me. He ended the argument by just taking me without them knowing.

"Did you really mean that?" He stopped for a moment before answering.

"I will try my best. You heard your uncle, this is dangerous but I'm doing it for you. I know you miss earth." I cooed silently to myself before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks dad." He wrapped his arms around me and patted me lightly placing his chin in my hair. He released me and went back down the hall while I stood in front of my door. I went in and sat on my bed, exhausted from almost being pulled apart by my brothers.

This trip could put us in serious shit if we screw up.

* * *

><p>Sooooo . . . You Made It To The Bottom Of The Page ? It Was Good Right ? I Find The Almost Kiss Adorable And How Artemis Feels Certain Things . Twin Power !<p>

I Am Pleased To The Numerous Reviews I Have Received During The Past Days. Maybe I Should Write more Plays In The Future . I Truly Love You Guys , It Brings Tears to my Eye's Knowing That This Would End Sooner Than I Have Expected .

I'm Ball Parking At Thirty Chapters , There Is A Huge Scene That Takes Almost Ten Chapters.

Next Chap Is Apollo's Point Of View ") What Fun I Will Have With Him *Laughs maniacally*

Don't Forget To Review ! Love Chuu All XD

~ Lexi


	11. Roses Can Bloom In The Darkest Places

**Cool , I Just Remembered There Was A Bold Thingy ^^**

**I Am Mentally Deranged , Excuse My Blond Moment . So This Chapter . . . Ummmmm . . . Not Sure What You Guy's Opinion Is With This Chapter . Please Excuse My Pathetic Attempt At A Scene In Here . I Had This Chapter Done For Probably A Week :/ Don't Kill Me ! I Was Going To Wait Longer But I Just Got Lifted By You Guy's Awesome Reviews ! ! You Make Me So Happy ! I Have Some Mistakes , I Can't Find Them ! Anyways , Enough Of Me Talking , Let's Read !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo's POV<strong>

The last time I fell in love was . . . Actually, I can't even remember. I promised to never fall in love again, my past only held betrayals and rejections. It all changed when she came back into my life. It was something about her, it made her special. Her beauty just radiated of her slender body, her smiles held no more than truth in it.

She had dazzling eyes, just like father's but softer and filled with compassion like Hera's. She had me head over heels without her knowledge, captivating me with her ravishing laughter. I decided to reel her in, hoping she wouldn't noticed. Obviously Hermes and Ares noticed, we were all fighting for her. Poseidon payed no attention. I believe he is secretly plotting for her. I remember when Father pulled us in for a meeting.

**- Flash Back -**

_He sat there on his throne with his hand to his chin. Maybe we had done something wrong, considering the fact we were the goofballs of Olympus, but Poseidon stood with us. He hardly caused any trouble unless he was extremely pissed off._

_'You all know that my daughter must be wedded to one of you took keep our royal blood flowing,'_

_How did I know he would ask us this? And what the hell was Poseidon doing here? Royal blood flowing means brothers, not uncles._

_'You guys are the only ones that are not married so you are eligible for her hand.'_

**- End Of Flash Back -**

That was the start, us going crazy to speak with her. I always had a chance to but I was too afraid to be rejected. Artemis showed no help, only laughing and teasing me. It was hard to catch her when she wasn't busy, she was either practicing or with her sisters. Even if I did catch her, I wouldn't know what to do.

I didn't know it would be this hard. Maybe I should walk her around the gardens or watch a concert. It then hit me, her voice. Thank the gods I gave her a beautiful voice, instead of going to a concert we could thrown one!

A genius I am, I hope she would notice. I decided to wait until she came back from Hades palace. I spent my free time with Artemis practicing our archery. I threw the Frisbee in the air and she went through every dish.

"Pull!" I threw another Frisbee in the air which she did not miss. Maybe I should speak with her, she would understand.

"Is there anything you would like to speak of, little brother." She smirked at the end of her sentence.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? _I_ am the oldest, not you." She snorted while I tossed another dish.

"Back to business, something on your mind? You can't hide them." She was so irritating. I slowly shook my head until it became a nod.

"It's about Alex." From the corner of my eye, I saw her raise her eyebrow amusingly.

"Really?" She sarcastically said with her hands to the side. I scoffed silently while she yelled 'Pull'.

"Just know that her heart is fragile. Do not forget that I am her closest friend, probably best. If you break her heart," She closed her eyes and mumbled incoherently. She had me scared for a second, she was not a girl you would like to be on her bad side.

"I can see that you are in love with her, but she is not Daphne." I flinched at the mention of her name. She knew that was a sensitive subject.

"You think I have a chance?"

"Brother, do not question me. Does it look like I know? Just take it slowly." I nodded before throwing another dish. Why must she be so agitating? It was finally my turn to hold the bow while she threw the dishes.

"So what does she like?" I pulled the bow and shot an arrow that whizzed through the air.

"It's not what she likes but what she needs." I raised a brow while she began to laugh at my confused face.

"Don't ask me, go to Aphrodite! The hell I know what that means." A smirk began to grow on my face and Artemis noticed.

"No. No! Don't you dare!" She was too late. I ran at her and squeezed her in a tight hug while she began to wave her hands in the air screaming stop. I finally placed her on the ground and she stared at me with a glint of death in her eyes. I ran off with her screaming 'Dumb ass' to me.

I halted in my steps when I noticed a carriage in the main hall. Damn it! She was here for probably an hour and I hadn't notice. The hall was scattered with servants and not one of them knew where she was. I had to find her before _they_ did.

Sooner than I had expected, I was in front of her door. It was a fuchsia purple with long rectangles that was filled with another pair in it. I raised my hand and squeezed it into a fist. Before I even had the grace to knock it, it flew open and she came running out in full speed straight into me. The impact was harsh, I actually felt pain for a split second, a _split_ second. All the pain had been inflicted towards her, after all, she still wasn't in her true goddess form. For now, she was a mere demigod. I still have no clue why father hasn't changed her yet. It was only temporary, not permanent.

She pulled me out of my thoughts when she began to rub my chest as if there was a stain that wouldn't come out and repeating 'Sorry'. I laughed briefly and she seemed to be swooning. I finally had a chance to look at her which was something I couldn't help to do. She had on light blue shorts that had small rips in them and a blue and aqua striped camisole with a gold heart necklace.

I'd finally had the guts to ask her.

"You doing anything?" I tried to hide the sadness I held in me if she rejected my invitation.

"Not really. I was just going to roam around." She spoke slowly and I began to grin widely. She probably knew I was up to something because Artemis face was pasted on hers.

"How about we do a little competition? We do have a lot to catch up on and I would love to hear the voice I gave you." She stared at me blankly before she gathered what I had said and nodded slowly. I grab her hand and ran down the hall with her trudging behind. I told her about my surround sound system which I doubt she heard because she seemed lost in thought.

My door was slightly cracked which means Artemis has done her revenge from earlier. I pushed it lightly and it swung open blowing cool air in our face. She must have been shocked at the brightness of the room. What can I Say? I'm the sun god!

I walked her towards the stage where the instruments sat while she stood awestruck.

"You like?" I gestured my hand to the stage and smiled lightly.

"No, I'm just standing here in amazement" She sarcastically replied. Like I said, stubborn and ignorant but yet, I still love her. I can't wait to see her face when she knows the song I picked her. I decided to give her a warning.

"You go first. The band will play a song that I have requested them to sing." Another smile crept on my face while she stared at me confusingly. She walked on the stage and held the microphone trembling lightly but I could see it. The back-up singers began a horrified look came onto her face. I wanted to roll of the chair and laugh continuously with tears coming down just because of her face.

But I didn't. For her sake, really mine's, I didn't. Instead I held it in and waited for her solo. And then it came like wind rushing with a sweet scent of roses. But what she did next caught me off guard.

_Your so fine, I want you mine, Your so delicious. I think about you all the time, your so addictive_

She stepped down from the stage and circled around me, _and rubbing_ her body on mine. I trembled at her touch, clearly she was toying with me. She paraded back to the stage with a noticeable smirk plastered on her face. But then she came back, she would obviously get an A for seducing. She tried reeling me in like a fish and surprisingly, I caught the bait but as soon as I was several inches from her, she turned and went back on the stage leaving me dumbfounded.

She had me wrapped around her little finger, her tactics still in mind. Finally, she ended on a high and long note and I stood and clapped feverishly when she ended.

"Well done! I'm glad I gave you it. Now let's use that voice for a duet." She had a pained expression and I only laughed heavenly while I towed her back on stage. She began, singing so sweetly I almost forgot to jump in.

_I'm here alone, Didn't wanna leave, My heart won't move, It's incomplete , Is there an other way I can make you understand?_

I decided to give these words meanings, hoping that she could see them. Fortunately, she did_, _or at least I _think_ she did. Her eyes were shifting from a sapphire blue to an amethyst. They didn't choose though because they never stayed that color. We continued the act and from the corner of my eye, I saw them gathering together as a crowd. Alex didn't even know because when we finished, she almost died of embarrassment went she heard the burst of applaud.

Her cheeks went a bright red and I saved her by forcing her into a bow. She wiggled out my arm and ran to her parents who commented on her singing and drowned her in hugs. I climbed off the stage slowly and appeared behind her back. She was startled by my presence and punched me in the chest while I began to laugh hysterically_._

"Sorry, I just wanted to offer an escort to your room." I held and arm out waiting for her to grab. She finally slipped her arm in and we paced to the door. We past by my brothers, Hermes and Ares, who were mumbling things that wasn't worth repeating. I'll get them later. Walking down the hall, I finally had the strength to ask her a question that's been bugging for the past five minutes.

"Were you flirting with me?" She turned around and glared at me.

"No! I just thought it would be fun. It was your idea!"She pouted and dropped her head to hide her blushing cheeks. She was too cute when she was embarrassed.

We were only several feet away from the door before I could no longer resist the temptation. I stopped her in her tracks and twirled her around so she was facing me. My hand slowly moved from her hand to her chin where I tilted it up slightly. Leaning in slowly, I cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes decided to stay at a brilliant purple. Her bottom lip quivered and I smelt roses dismiss from her breath. I was almost there, my lip brushed gently, grazing over hers but it was never complete.

An annoying humming sound came from her pocket which broke our positions. I stood with my hand to my neck while I waited for her to finish. When she finally sighed and placed it back in her pocket, I took it as a chance to run.

"So, yeah. Um, See you tomorrow." I spoke quickly and translated myself to another place to avoid her confused look.

I appeared in front of Aphrodite's door, hoping I can get a few answers from her. She was already dressed for dinner and beckoned me to come closer.

"I just know it! You are in love!" She squealed with joy before returning to an awkward serious face.

"I just need help. Artemis told me that 'It's not what she like's but what she needs'. What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means to pay attention to her emotions silly. Honestly, I now know why you haven't had a successful relationship. You are clueless!" She laughed again and went back to serious.

"Well, I have to go."

"But wait -" Too late. She already disappeared. I'll track her down eventually. I'll just go and prepare myself for dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and prepped to finally go and eat. I was yelled at for taking so much time but soon they yelled at Alex, Aphrodite, and Athena. I still didn't know why they were anxious. I looked at Aphrodite and she was smiling widely. Oh no, Don't tell me this woman told Alex. Father broke me out of thought when he mad the most outragous comment.

"We are going to Cedar Point!" With that, everyone began to argue and cheer of the trip. He then annouced the time and more arguments filled the air, mostly by Hades.

I stared at Alex who shrank behind the table. I had to walk her to her room again. When dinner was over, I walked calmly to Alex to ask her but then Hermes came. Ares came afterwards and then we started to argue to taking her.

"You took her already! It's not fair!" Hermes pouted while stamping his feet.

"Yeah, how 'bout letting us try?" Ares growled menacing to me. Throughout our argument, we hadn't noticed that Father took her stealthily. We all sighed in defeat and left to our rooms. I was exhausted from all that yelling. I placed the tips of my fingers to my lips, trembling lightly to the taste of roses.

I threw myself on the mattress, only to jump back up. I screamed in pain as several mouse traps hung on my body. I pulled them off one by one, whining at the pain my skin endured. A melodic laughter echoed in the room and I knew too well who it belonged to.

"Artemis." I growled through clenched teeth. She continued her laughter until she stepped out from the shadows.

"I told you I would have my revenge." A flash blinded me for several seconds before she began to giggle and started to run. I knew she took a picture and I had to stop her before anyone saw it. I tackled her to the ground and she laughed maniacally.

"Okay! Okay, You got me!" I rolled off her and stared at my ceiling.

"You knew what happened." I felt her hair brush on me which meant she nodded.

"I know your feelings as well. I actually told Alex when she asked me."

"Wait, you what?" I pulled myself up and gazed at her.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, just that you had two major emotions going on; desire and love." I growled lowly.

"Why would you tell her that! Now she's gonna think I'm some lust filled god!" I threw myself back in frustration and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry brother." Damn it, why was I so moved with my sisters. I pulled her into a quick hug and for once she did not protest.

"It's okay, just don't do it again!" I tried not to raise my voice and she laughed silently. She finally stood and walked to the doorway but stooped.

"She has some feelings for you, she hasn't told me them yet." A small smile appeared on my face and she noticed.

"Oh and don't take a shower." She skipped off humming a tune.

_Oh Artemis, What did you do this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay . You Guy's Made It To The End ! So I Told You The Archery Scene Was Bad , I Just Couldn't Figure Out What To Use . : Anyways , I Have Several Things I Feel The Need To Clarify .**

**NOBODY Looks Older Than Thirty-Six Years Old ! ! ! Keep This In Mind For Future Reference .**

**I Had Some Other Things But I Just Forgot , Just Remember The Above !**

**I'll Provide A List Later . Also Don't Forget The Poll ! And When I Finish This Series , I Would Love To Have A Whopping Total Of Three Hundred Reviews When I Finish This. Can You Guy's Start Off By Having Fifty Reviews Or More By The Next Time I Review ? I Would Be Extremely Grateful !**

**Until Next Time !**

**~ Lex**_  
><em>


	12. Love Can Happen

**Yeah so it's been a while huh? Go ahead be mad but I was being childish and on strike because I hardly received reviews. -_- So I have been busy with the beginning of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything so sorry if it doesn't sound right. Ummm... Check out Love, Secrets And A Cup Of Coffee? I don't know if I should put that there but oh well ! Her book is awesome XD. Characters are not same as in history, what are they ooc? IDK Who knows the Oc crap cause I sure as hell don't know XP Well, start reading and it's pretty long! Woot Woot!**

**Warning: Do NOT Piss Alex Off :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the first rays of the sun hit my face, I woke up instantly. I wasn't really a morning person but today was different. The comforter tumbled clumsily off my body as I rolled off the bed. My walk in closet door was wide open, waiting for me. I tip-toed to the closet and grabbed my messenger bag that hung on a hook. Athena was suppose to help me pack things since I put things that aren't necessary in my bag but I doubt she was up so the bag was going to take a hell of a beating for the next five minutes.<p>

I yanked three tanks from the hangers, three pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts, three pairs of sandles, four belts, a pair of sneakers, two sweaters and a hat and brutally smooch it in the bag.

"There's plenty more room, I think." My thoughts were thrown into the air. I moved to my dresser and stuffed several bras, underwear and socks in my bag. I threw in deodorant and lotions, several chains and necklaces. Stuffed animals and notebooks were in the mix too. I placed one last item, a towel, and sighed in relief. The next thing I had to do was take a shower.

I flipped the switch on and let the piping hot water fill the tub. The water raised goosebumps all over my body causing me to shiver slightly. I dipped my head under the water and held my breath for a good ten minutes before coming back out. (A/N: Remember she can control water, thus able to breath underwater.)

"Fuck!" The bottle of soap slipped from my hand and fell into the tub causing bubbles. I careful searched for it and groaned. Now it's full of water. I threw the bottle of soap across the floor in frustration and rubbed myself with the bubbles.

I climbed out and grabbed my clothes, pulling them on quickly but angrily. I walked out and almost had a heart attack at the figure on my bed.

"I told you to wait for me!" Athena scolded me lightly while I smiled.

"What was all that junk in your bag? We are only going to be gone for a day!" My bag was surprisingly neat, not the chaotic mess it was twenty minutes ago.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't wait and I didn't know what to bring." She threw a brush at me and I caught it before it hit me straight in the face. My glare was murderous and she only giggled while standing up.

"Now it's my turn to do your hair." I passed her the brush and she began to comb gently threw my straight hair that ended in slight curls. She split it in the middle and used red ribbons, which matched my outfit, to tie the low pigtails.

"Yep, I made you beautiful." She grinned widely with her arms open. She loved to force me into a hug.

"So, are the other girls ready?"

"Yep! Persephone just came with Hades and Aphrodite is waiting." I pondered for a moment, knowing we were missing someone.

"What about Artemis?" I had almost forgotten about her. Then a huge smile grew on her face, she was up to something. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. She finally came to a door and pushed it open harshly.

"Get up sleepy head!" Athena ran towards a lump in the bed that groaned loudly. She pulled the covers off and the pillow Artemis had on her face. She reminded me so much of Corra. The only thing she had to do was - wait- she just did. Artemis was on the floor cursing loudly while Athena stood lecturing her about her laziness.

She was _not _a morning person. I helped her up into her bathroom where she brushed her teeth weakly and washed her face. She pulled on a random pair of shorts and a strapless shirt. Athena already had a bag packed for her while I tied her hair into a pony tail. We all ran out the room, well me and Athena. Artemis was trudging behind us. The Grand Hall was for some reason an airport. The mist was hiding the poor humans vision from seeing the wonderful palace we all lived in.

_Flight 147 to Sandusky Ohio Boarding In Two Minutes._

A chirpy voice that probably belonged to a twenty-five year old overcame the commotion in the airport. Almost all of the commotion was related to us. Some men whistled to Athena, Artemis and I and all we did was roll our eyes. Ares and Hermes soon came to my side pulling me away from my sisters and in between them.

"Her- Er, Damien, What are you doing?" I tried to squeeze out but they held onto me firmly.

"Protecting you from these scoundrels." This is great, just great. My parents were ahead leading us to our plane ignoring the fingers and comments people made.

_Flight 147 to Sandusky Ohio now boarding._

That is when we started to run. I never saw my parents run and for some two thousand year old people, they could really run! We made it just in time, skipping the security and not leaving our bags. I guess we were special. My dad handed them the papers and on the plane we went to our destination. The adults had first class, which was unfair considering the fact we were all adults. We had to go to the Business class and we didn't even work.

The flight was three hours, three hours with my brothers and sisters, mostly brothers. Artemis and Apollo sat across from each other, Athena sat across from me and Hermes and Ares sat in front of us. For most of the time, I was on the laptop that was in front of me.

Ares stood from his seat and walked to me.

"Look at 'Kassi', How about we prank her?" He motioned towards a sleeping Artemis.

"I don't think so. She is extremely grumpy in the morning."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I shook my head and he sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll ask Damien to come." Five seconds later, a pissed off goddess was chasing after Ares and Hermes with an arrow threatening to kill them while by standers watched in confusion. I ignored the argument and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was startled in my sleep when the plane took a sharp turn and landed harshly on the ground, scaring the hell out of the passengers. The pilot obviously couldn't fly a plane.

Athena walked to me and grinned widely.

"Were here." I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up from the seat, blinking several times to escape my drowsiness. The passengers were still in a adrenalin shock, we were probably a threat to them because we seemed so calm. Athena still held my hand loosely while we jumped out of the plane back into another airport.

"And why are we doing this like we are humans?" I whispered silently to Athena. Persephone smiled smugly.

"Because Father wants us to experience this like we were humans." I shook my head towards him, He can be so childish some times. We took a limo to our destination, and as always, Hermes and Ares were teasing Artemis. The television had nothing entertaining on it and the only items in the fridge was Champagne and I was steering away from it. Dionysus just took a cup and then the bottle. I had to stop him from drinking another other wise we would have been walking with a drunk man.

The car pulled up to the entrance and we all became excited, mostly Persephone. We all exited gracefully and headed to the ticket booth where dad just spoke to the man and we were admitted. Persephone gasped in wonder, apparently she has never been to an amusement park which was strange.

"Ana calm down!" I pulled Persephone to the ground which was impossible to do. Finally Hades came and calmed her.

"Thanks Uncle Ha- I mean Uncle Nicholas." He had disappointment written all over his face.

"Please stop calling me that. You make me feel old, just say Nicholas." I shoved him softly in the shoulder and he chuckled huskily.

"Me too. Just Daniel." Poseidon came from behind scaring me. This would be hard, I was so use to calling them Uncle and Aunts, and now I just have to stop. This would be weird for a while.

Artemis pulled me to the side, begging me to go on a ride with her. Hesitantly, I gave in running with her to a ride that almost gave me a heart attack. It was huge, I don't think I'll survive this. Sensing my fear, Hermes also came along and held my hand firmly. They showed us to our seat and then the ride began. Don't ask me about it, my eyes were closed the whole time. Poor Hermes ears, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I was pretty loud. It was finally over and my whole body was numb.

I fell probably eight times before my jelly bones became strong enough for me to stand. However, my stomach was a whole other situation. I ran to the nearest trash can and felt my stomach squeeze the acid it had no use of. Ares was beside me this time, patting my back gently.

"Thanks Andrew." He smiled warmly before walking me back to our small group.

"No more rides." I made a huge X in the air and they all began to laugh loudly. Apollo came with me to the carnival side and we played Dunk Tank. I threw the ball and it hit right at the bulls-eye, dunking the man in the cool water. The attender gave me a white monkey. It was then Apollo's turn and he too hit it right in the bulls-eye and once again, the man fell back in the water after he just came out.

He didn't take the animal though. We played more games but I didn't take the animals, I gave it to a random kid who ran away squealing with joy. Apollo always laughed, and I just wanted to kick him for making my stomach have butterflies in them. Any girls around us would giggle and hide their faces and some even dared to speak to him which made me cling to his shoulder.

"Jealous much?" I stared at his piercing blue eyes.

"No, why would you think of such." I replied coldly.

"Because you hold onto my arm tightly when a mortal comes near." Crap, he noticed. I hanged my head in shame while trying to hide my cheeks that were an unknown shade of red. He pulled me closer and not another girl cared to come near us.

"Christian?" He looked down at me waiting for me to finish. I couldn't finish, I had to think of something. We passed by a cotton candy machine.

"Du-I would like some cotton candy." I blurted finally after stuttering for two minutes. He went to the machine and came back with nothing in his hands.

"That machine is broken but there's another one across the park. Do you want to come?" I shook my head. No way was I going back to those killer rides.

"And don't use whatever that disappearing thingy you guys do. Walk." He smiled heavenly while walking away. I probably made his day. I walked to the nearest bench and slowly sat. I threw my hands over my knees and watched the bystanders walk by me without much as glancing. Apollo won't be coming anytime soon. I sighed heavily and placed my head in my hands.

"Alex?" I pried my eyes open glad that Apollo was back and survived the multitudes of girls that were after him. But It wasn't Apollo. It was someone I didn't want to see ever again.

"Jason?" I stared at him poking his arms making sure it was him and not a figment of my imagination. His laugh brought back memories. He pulled me into a hug, holding me warmly like he always done.

"Where were you? Even Corra lost contact with you and your parents won't tell us anything." I bit my bottom lip. How was I suppose to tell him and I haven't been gone that long, just three months.

"I-I-I have been living with my real family.

_Nice save dipstick._ Man I hope he doesn't ask any questions.

"Really? I didn't know you were adopted?"

"Technically found. Some crazy teenager kidnapped me and put me on a random doorstep." He stood in shock while I bobbed my head.

"Yeah, It's pretty crazy to me too." We walked down the wooden planks while he explained everything that occurred while I was gone. Andy had finally asked Corra on a date which is adorable except I won't be there to cheer her on.

"So everybody's alright?"

"No, we don't have you. It's not as lively as it used to be." I blushed lightly while his hand sank down from my shoulder to grab mines. The blush became noticeable and he used his other hand to tilt my face up. Gods, why were his eyes so beautiful? They were mesmerizing. I just wanted to kiss him, to be with him and forget about this goddess shit but I couldn't. I had a family who loved me. I pulled my head away and he seemed confused.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" His words tore a whole in my heart. My eyes began to water but I held the tears in.

"Of course it's what I want. It's just that,"

"You're seeing someone? Dammit! Who,"

"No! It's just that I can't leave my family."

"You don't have to leave them to be with me."

"It's complicated Jason, Okay?" I walked ahead but he grabbed my hand.

"At least give me a kiss." I scoffed softly before placing my hands on his broad shoulders. He cupped his hand around my chin but we were never close like Apollo was with me. We were interrupted, and it sent a fire through me.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing!" I turned to face a a curly red head with the same green eyes as Jason but they were cold and dark.

"Who are you?" Man I wish I hadn't asked that. I should have just run.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Hold on wait. Girlfriend? How long?" I felt the anger building up in me like a can of soda that has just been dropped.

"Six months." Six months. This guy has been flirting with me, trying to kiss me and he had a fucking girlfriend this whole time!

"Wait Alex, I can Explain."

"Oh Sure, Explain to me why I have been used as a fucking barbie. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Alex,"

"Don't Alex me, I'm not some random bitch that you can screw with and leave on the side of the damn road after your done. I'm not a toy you son of a-" The sky became dark in a instant and thunder roared in the distance. My anger was going to be unleashed one way or another. I closed my eyes, hiding the crimson red they were about to change.

"Run away bastard, that's why I'm glad I'm living with my real family. So I can stay away from dumb asses like you."

Lightning cracked in the distance and I could feel the vibrations of him running. A body soon came behind me and embraced me. I turned and buried my head into the persons chest, sobbing uncontrollably while they tried to soothe me. I could tell by the voice it was Poseidon. He was probably the first to find me.

The others soon came shocked by what had tooken place. I was shocked, I didn't even know I could do that. The crowds stood there processing what had just happened and because they couldn't believe what they saw, they believed a quick thunderstorm had just came by. They went back to their business while everyone backed away from me.

"Are you okay?" Apollo held his hand out with the fluffy pink cotton candy. I wiped my eyes and grabbed the stick and smiled before taking a bite. I had a family who loved me, what more could I ask? I didn't need Jason to be happy. Aphrodite perked up and smiled fondly to me. She knew my decision.

I just noticed that I was still in his arms, I clumsily separated from him and stared at my big family.

"Let's have fun." I announced and they all cheered. I was even up to visiting a few roller coasters. I didn't throw up at all, just a little light headed. Ares played Hoopla with me and won a turtle and gave it to me with the reddest cheeks I have ever seen.

"Thank you. You are too sweet." His cheeks went to another shade of red, even brighter than before.

"Your uh Welcome." I caught him by surprise when I kissed him on his cheek. If he was a human, he would have skipped like a child and guffawing. Ares can be romantic when he wasn't busy with wars. Hermes took me to a nearby lake and we skipped on the slippery rocks.

Being the nut job I was, I slipped on the rock and Hermes reached out to grab me but he didn't have anything to grab so with that, we both fell into the icy water. I resurfaced but Hermes didn't. Don't tell me he didn't know how to swim. I dove under and finally found him, but I could see him smiling. I pulled him up and we both gasped and coughed as we came out.

"Damien! I'm going to kill you!" He laughed uncontrollably as I pouted and splashed water on him. I started to swim to shore and I knew I couldn't come out dry or the people will look at me suspiciously. A cold wind blew by me and a shiver went down my spine. It was cold! Mortals just had to be around, if not I would have been fine. Hermes wasn't cold at all, he probably cheated. He pulled me into a hug knowing I was freezing my ass.

We went to a nearby bench and together we watched the sunset. Without noticing, I huddled against him and placed my head on his chest and brought my knees to my body. A sigh escaped me as I viewed the scenery and slowly closed my eyes as I was overcome with sleep. He gently lifted me bridal style and carried my drowsy body to dad. They were mumbling something and then a hand brushed through my hair. I was instantly warm but still wet. A strong power or force over came me and I was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo Hoo! Ya Made It! Yeah, On my profile, I have pics of the characters and it's all anime! My characters are different, Ex. Hephaestus is head over heels hot! So Here's the list.<strong>

**Hades: 36 , Poseidon: 33 , Zeus: 30, Hera: 29, Demeter: 31, Hestia: 30, Dionysus: 23, Apollo/Artemis: 25**

**Hermes: 24, Ares: 26, Hephaestus: 26, Athena: 24, Aphrodite: 25, Alex: 22  
><strong>

**They chose this age, technically I did so several of them are going to kill me if they read this. It's so hard to write a story when most of your characters want to kill you. Reviews please! Oh and since mama hasn't fed her children in a while (bad mama) She brings you gummy bears, hot chocolate, coffee, bananas, french fries and cyber cookies! Woo hoo! Oh and don't forgot to vote on my poll!  
><strong>


	13. Sparks And Ballet

**Okay, I know your angry with me now but hear me out! I recently moved (Not telling cause it's none of your dang business!) so that took up most of my time. Also, I broke my finger from cleaning out the attic but it's doing better now. So yeah, there goes my excuse. But I'm back! With fruit salad and fresh squeezed lemonade! And I'm back to my third person cause I can't make it epic in first. Enough of me rambling, start reading!**

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't anything on Alex's mind. She was tired of being put to sleep by her father, always putting up a wall to push her away from discovering the truth. Swaying lightly in Hermes chest, she groaned silently and clutched onto his ivory shirt. Noticing the interruption to her sleep, Hermes gently lifted her head up and stared into her watery sapphire eyes. She had not known she was crying.<p>

"Alex, What is wrong." He gently caressed every tear while wiping them off her face. She shook her head, ignoring his concern.

"Please tell me. I can't see you cry." She lifted her head and stared into his emerald eyes.

"I had a nightmare," She paused for a second and the tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I'm a murderer." The warm salty tears began to roll down her heart shape face. Hermes was confused, _A murderer? What is she talking about?_

He rubbed his hand in circular motions on her back and tried to soothe her. He wiped her sweaty forehead and the hairs that stuck to it and kissed it lightly. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder only to feel the warmness escape from her. Her eyes flew open and she noticed she was lying on her bed, under the comforter.

He began to walk away, but she grabbed on to his shirt, sitting half way up on the bed. She almost began to cry, begging and pleading him to stay.

"I don't know, it wouldn't look right." He stared at her for a moment, into her light blue eyes that held so much pain. What was her dream?

"Please." The power of one word, he slid into the bed while she cuddled closely to him. And in that moment, she felt safe. She slowly slipped into a slumber and without noticing he too joined her. He had her in his arms, what more could he ask?

**...**

The bed creaked as she turned and stifled a yawn.

_So Hermes is still here?_ She pulled herself up and stared at the sleeping god. His black hair with streaks of white shining in the morning sun. He looked peaceful, eyebrows widened and thin, and a small smile playing on his lips. She slowly lifted her legs out of the bed, trying to not make any noises but she failed.

"Good morning." She flipped her head, her hair smacking her in the face. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling, lips slightly parted. She scoffed softly before climbing out the bed, not carefully but the opposite, hoping to annoy him. She went to her closet and picked an appropriate outfit_, _not even looking if he was still there.

" Your really wearing that?" He eyed the long sleeve v-neck and skinny jeans she grabbed.

"Who are you to judge what I wear?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. He laughed loudly while she stormed away to the bathroom, him following behind.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She stood in the doorway to the bathroom, eying him suspiciously.

"Nothing! I'm just making sure your safe." He held his hand in defense.

"From what?" He was caught, and he knew it.

"You perv!" She threw her items at him but quickly snatched them back as she noticed he held her bra tauntingly. She slammed the door and ignored his teasing while she took a quick shower. She climbed out of the tub gracefully and pulled her clothes on. She rubbed her lotion on and dried her hair, but it was still damp at the ends.

She thrust the door open and he still stood there, charmingly handsome.

_"Why _are you still here?" She complained while he stood calmly.

"I'm her to take you to Father and Hera." She groaned, she knew why. They would ask her why she was angry, nobody knew except Aphrodite, and she never spoke of her problems.

He grabbed her arm and walked her to the throne room, in which every god and goddess sat.

_Shit! Now everyone's going to know._ She silently scolded herself for taking it too far the other day. She stood in the middle waiting for someone, anyone to speak.

Her head hung low and after a period of silence, a voice was heard.

"Alexandra, Mind telling us what happened yesterday." It was her father. She tore her bottom lip before finally replying.

"You didn't keep your promise." He was startled by her response, what was she speaking of. She continued.

"You promised that no one I knew would be there. You said it yourself!" The tears began to build up, waiting to fall out. Zeus was hurt, he had no intention of making his daughter cry.

"Jason was there." Several gods gasped. Apparently they knew about him.

"He brought back memories, old feelings. He even tried to kiss me." With that, Apollo stood from his chair and grabbed his golden arrows before being pulled down by Athena. He clenched his teeth before finally sitting back in his throne.

"And then he had a girlfriend, and I just snapped. I didn't know I had that much power." She thought back to the terrified looks of the crowds, a storm occurring out of no where and a young women yelling at a man. Hera stepped down from her throne to her daughter who was sobbing slowly. She embraced her and once again, she broke down. She continued with her story.

"I had a nightmare." Her mother broke away from her and stared at her worriedly.

"I was outside my body, like a spirit, watching myself yesterday. But Poseidon never came. A tornado broke out and scattered everyone in the park. I was waiting for one of you, but you were never there." She wiped her tears and her glare became menacing. Zeus watched the change in emotions, was she angry with him?

"Alexandra, I told you I would try," He began to reason with her but she cut him off.

"You are Zeus, _How_ could you have failed?" He felt a sharp pain in his heart. She was right, how could he? And now, his daughter was angry with him and he didn't know what to do. He walked down from his throne to his daughter, and he was surprised she allowed him to hug her. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes and smiled warmly at her dad. She knew he was telling the truth, but she needed time alone. Alex began to glide to the door, but Hermes pulled her back.

"A Day." He simply stated.

"A Day?" She raised a brow quizzically at the god, _What was he talking about?_

"Come with me." Hermes grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall into another room. The walls were lined with books, thousands of them. They painted the room with color, and Alex couldn't help but squeal. But she wasn't there to read, Hermes was to speak with her in private. She shivered when he placed a hand on her waist, only to be surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

She felt so light and soft, he was too scared to squeeze her. She might shatter into pieces before her. He held her gently before smirking and releasing her.

"So how about that day?"

"What day!" She shouted too high. She was becoming frustrated with him. He laughed melodiously before calming down at her gaze.

"I want a day with you." He repeated again slowly for her to understand. She grinned wildly before punching him in his shoulder.

"Gods that all you had to say!" He rubbed his shoulder and smiled at the beauty in front of him. Her long blondish hair tumbled clumsily down her shoulders to the end of her back, ending in slight curls. He grabbed a strand that hung in her face and brushed it to the side. Her cheeks went ablaze, a bright red before fading back to its original cream color. She turned her head away and waited for him to move.

"So what are we going to do?" His head jerked and he grinned wildly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him, revealing the ignorant child she was. Hermes walked her to her room and stood out the door while she changed her clothes. He told her to wear some comfortable clothes, although she would be changing again.

He couldn't wait to surprise her, but then he was nervous she wouldn't like it. Apollo took her heart by singing, maybe he can take it back by competing. After all, she was athletic.

She emerged, after twenty minutes in her room, in long sweatpants and a tank top covered by a sweat jacket. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and swayed with every step.

They strolled the gardens and came unto a studio, but it was not clear of what it was. Alex squinted her eyes to make out the sign but it was too far away. She huffed in annoyance and began to speed walk impatiently. Hermes knew she was desperate to see where they were going and held back a grimace. They were finally in front of the doors but the sign was still not clear.

"Where are we!" Alex stamped her foot on the ground causing a minor rumble. He had forgotten how strong she was, even for a demigod. He pulled the door open and Alex almost choked on air. The floor was wooden and polished, the lights shining against it. The walls were covered with mirrors reflecting back their images ten were in a corner and a fitting room was under a 'Exit' sign. A soft melody was playing and Barres lined the walls.

She blinked several times and pinched herself. She had to be dreaming, this wasn't a Ballet studio! She glanced at Hermes and he only smiled back at her. She returned it and twirled in circles and not once did she lose her balance.

"Well, are you going to dance or not?" Hermes gestured to the costume rack that was near the fitting room. He didn't even have to ask her, she was on the other side picking threw all the skirts and tutu's and leotards. She finally grabbed a blue tutu with mild glitter and a blue leotard with diamond encrusted around the chest line. She grabbed a pair of white tights and black pointe shoes. She changed quickly and walked out on her toes.

It had been a while since she last danced, ballet had been a piece of her life until a sadistic bitch ruined it for her.

_ ~Flash Back~ _

_"Très bonne, Alexandra!" Alex sighed as she ended in a plie after several arabesques and leaps in the air. She smiled widely at Madame Aris who smiled fondly back at her. Alex truly loved ballet and decided to become a professional ballerina in the future. Christina, one of Alex's many friends but really her enemy did not like her. She hated her. She hated how she was favored by Madame Aris, by everyone._

_"She thinks she's all that, I'll show her." Christina may have looked like an innocent fourteen year old, but in reality, she was far from that. She was developing a plot in her mind, all she had to do was find a chance and it came. Alex twirled in a circle but something stopped her. Her foot slammed against a wooden block, throwing her off balance and face first on the wooden floor. Her ankle was turning in a way it wasn't suppose to go. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and Christina stood in the background, snickering to her self while everyone crowded around the fallen princess._

_~End Flash Back~_

"Alex, are you okay?" The god waved a frantic hand in her face while she blinked and returned from her thoughts. She smiled briefly and nodded an 'Ok' before grabbing his hand and going into position. A soft melodic piece began to play and she instantly knew what it was. It was what she was suppose to be lead in eight years ago, Cinderella. And she chose the right costume for it too.

He gently lifted her into the air and she arched her back over his head. She was dancing as if she did the song a million times. She leaned forward and placed all her weight on her right foot and lifted her left leg high as she could. After lowering her foot, she glided her body across the floor and twirled in three circles.

She ran across the floor and jumped in Hermes arms and he lifted her up like she weighed nothing. He grabbed her torso and her right hand and twirled her, each spin with a harp beat, and ended in a pose. She let a deep sigh out as she stood on her heels and bowed to the ground. Once again, a burst of applaud was heard but this time, she wasn't afraid or blushed. She came back up and eyed them, how do they manage to come in so sneaky like? She walked to Hermes and placed her hand on his shoulder and forced_ him _into a bow.

They raised up slowly and Alex ran to her parents and gave them a tight hug.

"We haven't seen you dance like that in a while." Hera gave her daughter a wide smile before Zeus came and kissed her on her forehead.

"I still think she dances the same. Elegant and graceful." Alex blushed lightly while her father praised her.

"That's enough Zeus, any more and she'll turn into a tomato." She grinned toothily and dragged her husband away. Alex took this as an opportunity to let a deprived sigh out. She limply walked to the changing room and almost had the scare of her life. Athena and Artemis sat criss-crossed on the floor awaiting for her arrival.

"Geez! You guys just love scaring me!" She held her hand to her chest and tried her best to calm her breathing.

"We just wanted to speak to you." Artemis replied innocently. Alex narrowed her eyes, what did they want to talk about?

"About what?" Alex began to pull her tutu off and untied her shoes.

"Well, I was paying close attention to you and Hermes, and I was just wondering..." Alex turned her gaze to Athena with a horrified expression.

"What, No! I, eh," Alex fiddled with her fingers stuttering incoherently. Athena raised a brow, What was this girl talking about?

"No, I wasn't asking about that. I just want to know why you don't dance anymore." Alex stiffened and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oh. Well It isn't something I like to talk about." She unbuttoned her leotard and slid out of it. All the time she was dressing, she felt two pairs of eyes glaring at her. She sighed in defeat and told them the story. She left out the part of Christina causing her broken ankle. Athena and Artemis let out a slight 'Oh' and grabbed their things.

"Well, we'll see you at dinner." Artemis waved along with Athena and they both left. Alex hanged the outfit and placed it back on the rack. She began to walk, her shoes clamping on the floor the only noise filling the room. She opened the doors and began the walk back to the Grand Hall. The only problem was that she didn't know where it was.

She stopped cold in her steps, where the hell was she!

_I remember that river bank and those stones. Tch, dammit Hermes! _She silently cursed to herself only to be startled by a hand on the shoulder.

"You called?" He grinned mischievously and she scoffed. Why did he insist on being playful? They walked in silence until the reached the entrance. He pulled her aside before they entered and pushed her against a wall.

"Her-" He silenced her with a finger to her lifts and knelt down until his face hit her ears.

"We are going to have a little fun." She gulped and he fell onto her shoulder, shaking.

"Hermes, Hermes! Are you alright?" She lifted him up but dropped him to the ground after she realized what he was doing. He was laughing!

"What the hell are you laughing for!" She crossed her arms and glared. He tried to pull himself up but fell back down to his uncontrollable laughter.

"You!" She kicked him in his side and stalked away. Hermes stopped laughing immediately and ran after her. He finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, it's that your so fun to mess with." He tried to seek for forgiveness but her eyes were cold. He finally did his puppy dog eyes and it softened her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

_Thought she would be mad with me for a while,_ Hermes thought to himself before grabbing her hand and dragged her to the library.

"I have a proposition for you." She gave him a puzzled look.

"And what would that be?" Her words flowed out like honey and he shivered for a second.

"I need to get back at Ares so I need your help. I need you to lure him to the garden and I'll take it from there." She fiddled with her fingers before nodding her head. He grinned mischievously and disappeared and left her alone.

She sighed heavily and stood to her feet and left the room. She knew where she was and took a shortcut to her room. Ares happened to be walking down the same hall. Alex wasn't even paying attention, she was off in her own little world until she smacked right into him. She cried in agony while he tried to soothe her.

"Gods, it's like walking into a brick wall!" She rubbed her forehead and peered under her lashes. Ares was a bright red and she couldn't help but laugh. This made him go even brighter. Alex held her stomach and forced her laughter to an end. Hermes words than rang through her ears.

_Lure him to the garden. _What was Hermes going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh, I left you guys with a cliffy! I am evil aren't I? Mwahahahaha!<strong>

**What is Hermes going to do! Eh, You'll find out later ;)  
><strong>

**Poll's still up and the pics are on the profile. Remember, All anime! Also, should I continue in first person or third person or have it all on the same page? Leave a review or Pm me with your answer. ;) Don't forget to review, It's the little purple, green whatever color button underneath this bold note!**

**Love you all, especially my followers!**

**~Lexinator ;)**


	14. Hidden Meanings

**Alright, bear with me people. I've had a stupid writer block for a week but I finally got something! Yay me! Anyways, I have finally created a Tumblr for this dear story were previews and other junk will be. You could ask questions and basically learn anything that you would like to know or need to know. I'm so proud of it! Well, enough of a authors crummy note, let's start reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"Um, Ares come with me." I grabbed his hand and walked slowly with Ares trailing behind.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _I knew that it was a bad idea, gods know what Hermes is up to. He can't do anything harsh or cruel, he wouldn't even dare. Would there be a trap on the floor? My head dropped as she scanned the floor with every foot step.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Ares finally found his voice although it was tainted timidness.

"Eh, Nothing. Just making sure..." I stomped my foot on the ground checking for a trap door. I took a deep breath before continuing our walk.

"So, I liked how you danced earlier, it was very graceful."

"Well, I use to dance when I was young." He nodded swaying his black locks. I froze for a moment and took in the god that stood near her. His black locks reached to his shoulder curling in slightly, a dark red almost mahogany colored eyes that sparkled every now and then. He was almost a foot taller than me, maybe ten inches more than my petite frame. He was like the rest of my family, flawless and beautiful. I stared at my pale hands, I lacked so much compared to them, I was probably a burden.

"Don't think that, you are much more than that." He tilted my head up probably to gaze into my sapphire eyes. I was startled for a moment, I'd forgotten they could read minds. I pulled away from his gentle grasp and crossed my arms.

"What is it with you guys intruding my privacy?" I pouted and he let a chuckle slip from his lips.

"Well you make it easy to." I felt like choking him but instead I smacked his shoulder and he burst into laughter. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

It had been almost thirty minutes since they we roaming the gardens. I was became more doubtful with every minute. The sky was already turning into a orange purplish color which meant Apollo would soon be here.

_Where in the world is Hermes? _With every step, I grew more impatient, but the next thirty seconds were a blur to me. The only thing I knew was that I was soaking wet with paint.

_How the hell did he do that! _I wiped my eyes clear from the red paint and almost fell to the ground in my uncontrollable laughter. Ares was running after Hermes with a spear, something that always happened between them every day. They both halted in their tracks when they noticed that I was rolling on the floor in my fit of giggles. I squeezed paint from my shirt onto my hand and threw it at Hermes. It was payback time.

"That's for blessing me in paint!" He wiped his shirt before extending his hand to me. I grabbed on and he lifted me up but then I found myself on the floor again.

"Come on Hermes!"

"Well if you didn't throw paint at me my hands wouldn't be slippery!" He bit back a grin and used his clean hand to lift me up once again.

"I hope your not going to dinner like that." I should have just slapped him for saying that.

"Of course not, smart ass. Do I look retarded?" I sarcastically spat back and brushed off the dust from my pants and strolled back to the hall.

_Please don't come out, please. _I silently prayed in my mind for Apollo to not appear.

"What the hell happened to you!" I stopped and cringed my head slowly. _Not Apollo, anything but him._

I let and exasperated sigh out when I realized it was just Dionysus.

"I kind of got caught in one of Hermes little pranks." I chuckled lowly and he only brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Well let's not have anyone see you." He gently held my hand and without me asking, transported us to my room. I smiled sheepishly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running into the room slamming the door behind me. It was only then I could glance at the mirror. I was a complete mess, my golden brown locks were a bright red, paint was smeared on my face and arms and, oh gods. My white skinny jeans. I was definitely going to spend a hell of a time in the bathroom.

Once again, I sighed heavily and walked to the bathroom, preparing for a nice hot shower. I flipped the switch on and thousands of droplets began to pound on the tile furiously. I pulled off every article of clothing slowly and gracefully tossed it in the basket. I stepped in and threw my head under the piping hot water, wincing slightly at the stinging pain.

_I still don't understand why they are so, so, shy around me!_ She pondered for a moment. _Come to think of it, they have always been arguing to see me. And they spoil me too much._

My head emerged from under the water watching the last red stream of water fade away. I shook my head.

"No, they aren't doing that." I grabbed a bottle of body wash and rubbed it against my smooth skin. I had to think far away from that, something else had to come to my mind. Maybe I should speak with Aphrodite.

_I'll just do that._ With one last wash I turned the switch off and stepped out of the muggy shower. With a fling of my wrist, every water droplet that hung to my body fell into a giant mass of water, rolling towards the drain. Then I walked to my ivory dress that was folded neatly on the counter. I pulled my underwear on and slipped in to the dress that hugged my body not to tightly. I walked to the mirror, staring at my damp hair and playing with it.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled under my breath. I held it up, maybe I could do a bun. I then let it tumble to my waist knowing it was a bad idea. Perhaps a braid? I twisted my hair and found that it was no use. Annoyed, I threw it over my shoulder and stalked out of the bathroom. I was in no mood to put any shoes on and not even lip gloss would go on my face. I placed the tiara firmly on my head and walked to Aphrodite's room.

I knocked lightly and a low 'Enter' was heard. I proceeded with twisting the knob and floated into her room. Aphrodite was sitting in front of her mirror applying a cherry red on her lips. At least she found something to do with her hair. Her brown waves were pulled into a high bun, only strands of hair seeking it's way out. The bun brought out her lilac eyes and flawless face.

"I'm guessing your hear to speak about something else." Aphrodite peered from her mirror. My heart skipped a beat, can't I just go to them to talk about things? My mind went blank, I shouldn't speak about that. Instead, I steered the conversation towards a different direction.

"No, I'd just came to see if you could do something with my hair before I cut it all off." Aphrodite gasped and snatched my hair, apparently it was too beautiful to be chopped off. She twisted it into a many circles and pinned it at the top with a sapphire barrette. She straightened my bangs to the side and sighed in satisfaction.

"Listen, I'm glad that your over that awful boy." A smile played on my lips.

"Thanks for not telling anyone and letting me."

Aphrodite eyed me innocently. "Now why would I do that?" I giggled for a moment before standing to my feet.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." I closed the door quietly and proceeded down the hall. I was lost in her thoughts once again. Why didn't I have the guts to tell Aphrodite, for anything, she probably knew. After all, she was the goddess of love. I ran my hand through my hair,_ A burden_, I thought once again. I stared at the ground, _why _was I here? I closed her eyes, holding back a unwanted tear that dared to fall out.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" The worried voice of a man, thank gods it wasn't Apollo. My head flew up and I stared at Poseidon who stood in front of me valiantly. His sandy hair fell over his Circassian blue eyes. His regular toga was pinned at his right shoulder and defined his muscles. I blushed lightly, I hasn't seen my uncle face-to-face like this.

"I'm fine, I guess." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'll walk with you, just in case." I nodded and he continued with me the walk to the dining room. It was quiet, neither of us spoke or broke the silence until we came to the entrance of the dining room.

"Well, thanks for walking with me."

"I was simply checking on you." He held my hand and kissed it lightly. "Let's eat, shall we?" He held the door open for me and I walked in, cheeks a bright red. It was a miracle Apollo hadn't walked up to me, I knew the first thing he would ask of was my face. I walked to my seat and sat quietly and conversed with Athena until the servants came with our plates of food.

"So, you have a lot to explain Missy." Athena nudged my shoulder.

"Of what?" I replied innocently.

"You know," She waved her hand towards a laughing Hermes and I flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"There's nothing to speak of." I tried to change the topic and Athena only raised a brow questionably.

"Your face speaks for you." My hand flew up on my face and I began to pat it, it couldn't be that noticeable. Athena laughed halfheartedly before gazing at the plate the servants set down in front of her. It wasn't a surprise to what we were eating.

"Chicken rice skillet and Asian chicken roll ups?" Athena shrugged.

"We are chicken lovers." I laughed lightly at the comment before staring at my plate again.

_At least it isn't seafood._ I thought silently before grabbing a fork and digging into the food. It was delicious, all that was left was dessert and then I could run off into my room. A blueberry cheesecake was placed in front of me and I shivered in delight. It looked so crisp, the blueberry's were sliding down the syrup that they sat on on. I ate it without hesitating and stood from my seat. For the first time, I was done eating before all of them. I glided towards the door and waved, hoping no one would follow me.

"Wait, let me come with you." Artemis wiped her hands with a napkin and excused herself from the table. I had to admit, I was relieved. I was slightly nervous of walking the halls by myself. They all stared at Artemis suspiciously, watching her skip off and grab my arm.

"Thank you for walking with me." Artemis nodded but the rest of their walk was in silence. I let a desperate sigh of boredom out and Artemis shook her blond curls.

"Apollo's worried." I walked, ignoring her statement.

"You should tell him, you know."

"I don't have to tell him anything." I crossed my arms and walked further ahead. Why did he have to? I mean, I didn't even think it was true. He can't possibly love a stubborn, childish irresponsible girl like me. I had nothing to say. I heard her feet shuffle against the floor and then she stood in front of me with her hands on my shoulder.

"The truth will come out soon. I'll tell him myself if I have to." I stared at her in shock, she wouldn't even dare. I have never seen her so determined, her eyes narrowed and staring deeply in me searching for the truth. I pursed my lips and tried my best to avoid her glare, breaking away from her hands.

"There's nothing for me to say, so just drop." I hurried to my door and pulled it open, but I couldn't run inside.

"I'll tell him when I'm sure." I tiled my head over my shoulder waiting for her to respond. She only grinned and vanished. I walked over to one of the bean bags and spread my body on it. I was exhausted from doing nothing. Even though it was probably nine o'clock, I was tired. The bean bag was so comfortable, I would have fell asleep if my stupid phone that randomly appears from no where vibrated against me. I pulled it out and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I cupped the phone against my ear.

_Hey Alex! I haven't had a chance to speak with you today._ I gripped the phone, It was Apollo.

"That is true and not normal." He laughed loudly in the phone while I giggled.

_I'll get a chance tomorrow, I do have something to tell you._

"Save it for tomorrow." I bit my lip, Artemis wasn't lying.

_Alright then princess, it's a date. _I could feel him grinning on the other line. I began to stutter profoundly.

"If-I-I didn't- I mean- What!" Once again, he laughed heartily and my cheeks went on fire.

_Sleep well sweetheart. _The phone clicked and I was left yelling to myself. I hated when he did that, it just made me want to shred him to pieces. It was then I realized I had to calm myself down or the room would go on fire. I breathed in and exhaled sharply.

"Feeling better?" I shrieked only to have my mouth covered by a silky hand. I turned and faced Aphrodite, who for some reason, intruded my room.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled angrily at her. She only stared at me in amusement.

"Relax, I just came to tell you something." Curiosity over took me.

"And what would that be?" She only smirked and I eyed her worriedly. "Seriously, what is it?"

"It's a shame you haven't noticed yet."

"Noticed what!" Aphrodite frowned.

"Someone has entered." This chick is lucky that the only reason my hands weren't around her neck is because I love her like a sister. I calmly gazed at her.

"What are you talking about?" She began to walk to my door and turned her head elegantly over her shoulder.

"None of your concern, you'll find out in the future." I growled menacingly and she disappeared. I screamed in frustration and headed towards my dresser. Maybe this dress was making me hot, but I had to do something before the windows shattered. I pulled the drawers open and grabbed a tank top and shorts. I put them on me quickly before anyone else decided to appear in front of me. The window ledge was dressed with fluffy pillows and a thick mattress and seemed inviting. I tip-toed to the ledge and sat quietly, gazing at the crescent moon that hung from the sky, gleaming ghostly. A small stream was below with cherry blossom leaves floating in it and a stone bridge connecting the two sides together.

A wind would come, blowing more leaves into the stream, vibrantly adding more life to the stream. I breathed in deeply and placed my head against the coll window, bringing my knees up to my chest. Too much was going in my head, I still didn't know what Aphrodite was talking about. Maybe it was her life to tease me with riddles, even if it wasn't one. If she was speaking of someone, was it Apollo? He was the only one that actually loved me, not to single Hermes and Ares. They were sweet and tried the best but not as hard as Apollo.

I couldn't even believe it ended back on him. Sighing deeply, I nuzzled my head in between my knees and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around them. It wasn't long till I fell asleep, but the strange thing was I wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>You made it to the end! Whoop 'd doo fer you! So my dear readers, it's that time again. School's around the corner which means slower updates. :( I'm just as sad as you all are. Well, thanks for your awesome reviews guys! I love you all XD! Appreciate if you keep it up and press the little green, blue, purple, yellow button or whatever color it is. The tumblr be <strong>_the - last - goddess .tumblr . com _**, check it out, it's new but I promise some stuff will be up there. Good stuff. Oh and poll still up! May change my mind for all I know :P  
><strong>

**Well end of authors!**

**Gute Nacht! **

**~Lexi  
><strong>


	15. A Gift From The Gods

**So I'm having a writers block once again. This has been going on for three days because I can't find the right sentence! **

**Any Who, when I have a writers block, I have to write something other than what I was suppose to write. Sounds retarded right? Well it's not if it benefits you. This will be a quick story/explanation of why Alex was allowed to live on earth for like most of her life. **

**Alright this HAS to be written in third person cause I have no idea how to speak like a kid, it's complicated. Oh, and it's a really _really _long chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alex sat at her window sill kicking her legs back and forth, watching her mother neatly pack her clothes into her suitcase.<p>

"Where are we going again mommy?"

"To see your Aunt Lisa sweetie." Clara answered her curious daughter without taking her eyes away from her work.

"Where does Aunt Lisa live?" The young child asked her mother questionably.

"In New York."

"Is that where the white stuff is at?" Clara laughed loudly at her adorable daughter.

"Yes, there's mountains of snow every where." Alex grinned widely and skipped off to her father who was in his study gathering paperwork. Alex rocked on her toes waiting for her father to finish and he finally lifted his head above the sheets he was examining.

"Alexandra, would you like to help me?" The young child quickly nodded her head and climbed on to her father's lap. She carefully held the sheet of paper in her hand, trying her best to make out the words on the paper that seemed to look like gibberish.

"Daddy, can you read this to me?" He began to read aloud and with every word he said, she understood it and what was written on the paper. By the time he read halfway through the sheet, she had already finished. She placed the delicate document back on the table, but pulled away too fast, giving her a minor paper cut. She eyed the finger, wondering what warm liquid was trickling down her finger.

"Daddy, what's this?" She held her finger up in front of her father who seemed baffled by the view in front of him. Henry had never seen anything like this, she was bleeding golden blood! He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was hallucinating but found it was no use. He had to speak with Clara when he had the time.

"It's just a paper cut, we'll have to get it cleaned before it get's infected." He grabbed her small fragile hand and pulled her to the bathroom, pulling out a bottle of alcohol, a cotton ball and bandage. Henry dipped the cotton ball in the alcohol, making sure it was moist and not too full of it.

"It's going to burn a little." He rubbed the cotton ball on her finger but she did not cry. She had no pain on her face, only a curious expression. He pulled the ball away and almost fainted. She had no wound on her finger! Still, he placed a Hello Kitty bandage on her finger and walked down the stairs with her skipping ahead. Alex jumped on the last step with her little black shoes clamping on the ground.

"Clara! Were in the car!" Alex was lifted in the air and placed on the shoulders of her father. A faint 'Alright' was heard and they stepped out in to the morning sun. A chauffeur stood at the back seat door and opened it for the two to slide in. Alex felt uncomfortable in the leather seat, it was noisy and hard. She crawled over to her father's lap and sat indignantly. After waiting for ten minutes, her mother emerged from the front doors with two suitcases which the chauffeur took and placed in the trunk. She walked quickly to the car and pushed her husband to slide in. The chauffeur drove off to the airport, arriving in twenty minutes. They quickly grabbed their bags and ran in, Alex bouncing on her father's shoulder.

For her mind, she could see everything that was happening in the airport on her father's shoulder. She saw a lady yelling at a officer for not letting her through the security. She saw two teens playing with each other on the seats. She also saw a man... who seemed vaguely familiar to her. He stared at her with a mix of happiness and anger. Alex dug her small hands in her father's black hair and clutched tightly.

"Daddy, there's someone watching us." He tilted his head back to see his daughter's worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was hypnotized by your angelic features." Alex giggled and flashed her award winning smiles to the man who she thought was staring. After dropping off their luggage and passing threw security, they hurried to their plane and climb aboard. Alex walked past the pilots who gave her a badge for 'Being so adorable.' She sat in between her parents and watched "Ni Hao Kai Lan" for a while. The hostess served jello for Alex while her parents ate a sandwich. She spent almost the entire trip on the airplane mostly on her mothers lap because she was near the window. She wanted to see the snow herself. After staring out the window for a while, she grew weary and fell asleep on her mother's lap. Clara patted her daughters silky head while rubbing her back.

"Oh Henry, she's growing fast. When do we tell her?"

"When the time right honey, she's still too young." He paused for a moment and decided to bring up the discussion he was suppose to hold until they came back to their house.

"Clara, I don't think Alexandra is normal." Clara raised a brow towards her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"She cut her finger earlier, and when she was bleeding," He leaned in close to her ear. "It was golden." Clara laughed aloud at her husbands comment.

"Henry are you feeling well?" He eyed her dangerously.

"I'm not lying Clara, I'm serious. To make it even worse, when I cleaned it, she didn't have a cut. It was like it never happened." Henry shook his head but jumped when he felt something hit his foot. He dropped his head and picked up a bottle of water that must have rolled away from it's owner. A woman stood next to him, tall wearing jeans and a blouse. Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail and she glared at the man. He held the water bottle out for her to grab and she hesitantly took it. She watched the pair but then moved her attention to the sleeping child. She began to sob uncontrollably, but they seemed to be tears of joy. She was pulled away by a man as he began to apologize for the disturbance.

Henry looked at his wife who stared at him the same way. They didn't know the plane was coming to a land and little Alex's eyes were fluttering open.

"Good morning!" They both laughed at their darling daughter.

"No Alex, it's afternoon time now."

"I've been asleep that long?" Clara strapped her daughter in as the pilot told them to do so and the plane began to fall slowly and finally came to a halt. The straps came of once again and they marched of the plane into another airport. Clara dug into a bag and held a coat out for Alex to grab.

"It's cold here so you'll need this." Alex grabbed it and pulled on the sleeves and tied the belt afterwards.

"Clara, Henry!" A perky blonde ran up to the trio and hugged them tightly. "Gosh, it's been so long!" Clara laughed at her over excited sister before introducing Alex.

"Lisa, this is Alexandra." She gestured towards the small child.

"Hello Alexandra! Can I call you Alex?" The little girl nodded and was tackled by her aunt. "Your so cute! How old are you Alex?

"I'm four." She played with her fingers until she finally held up four fingers in front of Lisa. Lisa knelt down and squeezed the little girl before reaching for her hand.

"Well, the car's still on! Get your things while I buckle up this cutie." Alex skipped off with her aunt and froze when they stepped outside. A cold wind whipped her cheek, followed by a stinging sensation. She threw her hand on her cheek, feeling small wet spots on it. Her eyes widened as she saw the flakes fall from the sky onto her black coat and the ground. She opened her mouth and let several fall in, tasting the sweetness of a snowflake.

"Come on sweetheart, you'll get sick like that." She tugged the unhappy child to the car and pulled the seat belt over her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll play with it later, but now, we have to get you to my house and warm you up!" Lisa stepped out from the back seat and slammed the door shut. She almost had a heart attack when she turned to face a man in a black trench coat.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" She waited for the man to reply but he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Rude much?" She erased ever meeting him from her memories and went into the driver's seat. Clara and Henry had came outside into the cold, pulling their suitcases quickly to escape the bitter cold. They drove in silence. Neither one of them spoke until they came up to a small cottage house. Lisa pulled up onto the driveway and shifted the emergency brake. She handed a her ring of keys to Clara and offered to take the bags in.

"There's fresh baked brownies and hot chocolate on the counter. Help yourself while I take your bags in." Alex unbuckled herself and jump out of the car into a pile of snow. It was freezing! She immediately got up and ran to the door where her mother fidgeted with the keys. She finally found the correct one and opened the door, welcoming them to the smell of sweet chocolate. The hallway was quite narrow, several hooks on the wall were bare or held a bag or coat.

The living room was spacious, a leather armchair by the Christmas tree and a small flat screen T.V hung on the wall. A loveseat sat opposite of the T.V and had two small coffee tables that were filled with pictures, magazines and books. They proceeded to the kitchen, where the smell of chocolate was at it's strongest.

"I want some chocolate!" She climbed on a stool and bounced happily waiting for her cup of hot chocolate and brownie. Her mother handed it to her hesitantly, afraid of what might happen when she eats it. Alex bit into the brownie slowly, savoring the scrumptious treat in her hand. Her eyes widened and she began to gobble the brownie.

"It's good!" The pair laughed together as they watched their strange daughter. Lisa waltzed into the kitchen, holding a box to her chest circling with polka-dot wrapping and a red ribbon. She held it out to Alex who warily grabbed it. She stared at it for a while until her aunt became frustrated and forced her to open it. Cautiously, Alex began to pull the ribbon and teared the wrapping off. She ripped the box open and gasped at the gift.

"What is it?" Her mother was rather impatient as she leaned over Alex's shoulder. Inside the box was a white bunny with black button eyes and a red ribbon. She carefully pulled the animal out, afraid it might break in front of her.

"It's pretty Aunt Lisa! I will call her Lala." She squeezed the doll, hugging it affectionately. It was that moment, her mother loved. Her daughter, well not biologically but she did not care. Clara just wanted to freeze time, save this memory and never forget, the warm smile her daughter emitted. Everything was shattered when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Alex hopped off her seat with her new friend dragging on the floor and ran down the hallway. She stood on the tip of her toes and reached for the knob, unlocking it first and then pulling it open, letting the cool breeze enter the warm house. She eyed the man in the black coat, who if she was not mistaken, was the same man from the airport. He smiled down to the small girl who was frozen in the doorway. She peered out even further, staring at a women who stood by his side.

"Mommy, someone is at the door!" Alex yelled down the hall while the couple in front of her frowned. Her mother came running up, halting to catch her breath and calmly stood in the doorway.

"Is there something I can- Wait a minute." She paused, thinking momentarily until it clicked in her mind. "You two are from the plane! What are you doing here?" She raised a brow suspiciously.

"We came here to discuss business." The man replied coolly while the woman who was probably his wife nodded. Clara watched them carefully, they didn't seem like trouble makers but then again, she didn't know. She opened the door wider and and beckoned them in. Walking down the narrow way, the couple's eyes were on the skipping toddler, big smiles plastered on their faces. They sat on the love seat while Lisa went to the basement to grab more chairs. She formed a circle as if they were a club holding a meeting.

Alex sat by the Christmas tree where the adults (Really her parents and Lisa) thought she couldn't hear, playing with her new doll. She heard the man speak in a even tone.

"I am sure you are aware that Alexandra is no ordinary child." Alex smiled and giggled to herself.

"We are only here to take her with us." Alex's smile dropped. Where would they be taking her? She didn't want to leave her parents.

"What! That is absurd, you are just strangers, you can't do that!" Clara voice was shaky as she yelled at the man who sat across from her. This time the woman spoke.

"We are her real parents, therefore we have every right to take her." Alex heard her father break in.

"Then why did you leave her on our steps. We have cared her for five years and now you come with this nonsense?" Alex clenched her hands into small fists, turning her knuckles to a bright white. She didn't want to leave them, that was her mommy and daddy! Her breathing began to quicken, along with her heart and she sat there, quietly hyperventilating.

"We did _not _give our child up." The woman hissed through clenched teeth. "She is our daughter and we want her back this instant!"

"How do we know your not lying! You just randomly appeared on these steps!" Alex could hear the tears her mother was trying to hold back.

"Because," The man boomed. Henry could've sworn he heard thunder. "We are gods, and that child is our offspring after nine hundred years."

Clara stared at the couple wide eyed. She then burst into laughter startling the tense atmosphere. Alex rocked back in forth with her knees to her chest. What were gods?

The woman glared at Clara who immediately stopped and hung her head. The woman stood and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a knife and Clara gasped. She then walked over to the terrified child and pulled her to the circle, forcing her to sit on her lap. Alex did not squirm at all, only sitting obediently but her eyes betrayed her. The woman pulled the knife up and ran a line on her arm, in the process, what seemed like golden blood flowed from her wound. She then pulled Alex's finger and ran a quick line, hoping to not cause as much pain. Alex winced slightly but understood what the lady was doing.

They both had golden blood rolling down their skin and dropping to the floor. And then slowly, the cuts began to heal and disappeared in front of their very eyes. Clara sat baffled, what the hell just happened! Henry finally mustered the courage and tried his best to not sound afraid. The man spoke first.

"I am Zeus, and this is my wife Hera." The three mortals eyes widened, they had learned and knew a few things about Greek mythology. Alex finally squirmed and broke away from the woman and ran to her mother, hiding behind her back.

"Come Alexandra, we are going home." Hera held her arms open but the child did not run into them. Hera frowned and held her unwanted tears back.

"I feared this would happen." Zeus sat with his hand rubbing his chin. "She has grown fond of you, she doesn't remember us." He sighed. "We can't take her or she would be emotionally scarred."

"Can't you make her remember?" Henry asked the god.

Zeus shook his head sadly. "It's not that simple." He ran a hair threw his brown locks and look at his wife dismally.

"No. No!" The tears slid out her eyes, falling down her round cheeks.

"Hera we have to," He began to reason with her but she ignored him. He gave her a discerning look and she bit her lip. She finally nodded while shutting her eyes tightly.

He turned towards Lisa, Henry and Clara, ready to make a deal. He pulled a phone out and dialed a number, leaving the trio curious. To make it even worse, he spoke in a different language. He ended the call and stood, leaning back and forth on his heels. Out of no where, a salt and pepper haired man appeared before them with a grave look on his face. Clara threw her hand to her heart, trying her best to calm down while Henry held a hand over Lisa's mouth to keep her from screaming. The young man handed Zeus a bottle, and then walked over to the small, frail child and gave her friendly smile. She returned it, he looked like a nice man and not like these crazy people.

He winked and then vanished. Zeus turned the glass vial a couple times in his hand before breathing deeply and handed it to Clara.

"Pour it into a cup of water and hand it to her." Clara left the room and came back with a glass cup and handed it to Alex.

"It's not going to hurt her right?"

"Of course not." Alex cupped the cup in her hands and brought it to her rosy lips, taking the first gulp. It tasted like apple juice, but that was the last thing she remembered. The glass cup slipped from her hand and shattered against the floor. Alex fell back on her mother, completely out. Before Clara could yell at the god, he quickly explained himself.

"In the vial was a mixture that would turn Alexandra into a demigod. She will be like that for two hours. When she wakes up, she won't remember anything, only her 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' passing by to visit. Because she is so attached to you three, we will not take her now, instead when she is twenty one and ready to be exposed. We will visit if we get the chance but you are not to tell her a thing until the moments right. Her powers aren't limited, it wasn't able to be turned off. You'll find out what she's capable of doing later. No harm better not come to my daughter or I'll," He closed his eyes and muttered incoherently before opening them again. He walked to his broken wife and held her hand.

"We will be watching." With that, they both disappeared, leaving the family in distress. They stared at the sleeping child. She carried a great burden, how could they hide it from her? How will they explain in the future when she discovers her powers?

They sighed in harmony. Who knew caring for a child could be this hard?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Sheesh, I thought I would never shut up! So much for a quick explanation of this huh?<strong>

**Anyways, now thine knowith the reason! I deserve to be stoned, I'm a horrible Author. I still can't find the correct word! Anyways, if you guys have any questions,comments or concerns, leave them in a review, PM me.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for Cheska, yes this is Zeus and Hera's child. I really don't like it when they fight, and the cheating and other bull. The gods and goddesses prefer natural birth, that is why Hera's super aggressive in the beginning.  
><strong>

** Um, don't forget to review! BTW, I LOVE long reviews. I like sitting in front of a computer and read long things.**

**Well Peace be out!**

**~Lexi**


	16. Eighty Feet Drop

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! It's pretty short though :/**

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I wasn't on the window sill, I was in my bed, tightly wrapped in the comforter. I pushed it off and limped to the closet, pulling a graphic t-shirt lifelessly and unfolded a pair of washed jeans and slid them up my legs. I headed towards the bathroom and splashed water on my face, hoping to wake up. In the process, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth in circular motions. After gurgling and spitting out the foam, I wiped my face with a towel and left the room.<p>

Walking down the hall, I noticed footsteps coming closer but they were in sync with mines. I ignored it and turned the corner, hands in my pocket and mind wandering off. That's when a pair of strong arms came around my waist, I turned around quickly and blushed at the god in front of me.

"Good morning." I finally stammered and he only grinned widely. The growling of my stomach interrupted the silence.

"Well, let's get you something to eat." He tugged me along to the dining room where the servants ran amok when Apollo requested for breakfast. I sat in my chair, head on the table rubbing my stomach as it twisted in knots.

_Gods I'm hungry. _And for what seemed like eons, a young girl placed a plate filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes and sausage in front of me. I eyed the food hungrily and grabbed a fork, trying my best to eat it civilized. Apollo sat not to far and watched me the whole time, amusement written all over his face. I sipped from the glass filled with orange juice and stood from my seat. Apollo hurried around the table and pushed the chair in, while taking my hands in his and pulling me away.

"Where are we going?" He shrugged causing me to narrow my eyes and knit my brows. I tried pulling away from him but damn, he was strong. I gave up and followed him down a hall outside into the garden and then to the first place I stumbled upon my first visit here, the stables. Walking pass the horses, they snorted or for some odd reason glared at me. I became uncomfortable and squirmed closer to Apollo.

We passed by the same silver chariot with flowers on the rim and the bows were still inside. Something in my mind clicked, the scene of an arrow gliding over my hand played. Turning towards him, I tilted my head up and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Do you know who was the fucking retard who shot an arrow to my hand?" Apollo swayed and bit his lip.

"It was kind of me. I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly Alex." Before I even had the chance to rant against him, he picked me up and placed me in a golden chariot. "That was Artemis' chariot. She doesn't like it when people touch her things."

"Even family?" He nodded with a sober expression before it flipped to a mischievous smirk.

"You ready?" I raised a brow curiously to him.

"For what?" He didn't even answer me. The next thing I knew was that I was dangling from the chariot. We were a good fifty feet in the air and he didn't even warn me were going up. The edge was slippery and I desperately tried to pull myself up but I continued to slide back down. Apollo didn't even notice, he was holding the reigns and speaking to himself because I sure as hell wasn't there.

One hand slipped and my right hand was on it's finger tips. I finally gathered the strength to squeak one final word.

"Apollo!" He jumped and turned his head, a horrific expression taking over his face. He ran, even though it was a small space and reached for my hand, but he was grasping nothing but a fistful of air.

The wind rushed against me harshly, my shirt rippling noisily. My arms were flying around frantically, knowing that I was running out of time before my body collided with the hard marble floor that was only eighty feet away. I closed my eyes and began the countdown.

_Eighty, seventy, sixty, fifty, forty, thirty, twenty..._ I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the back breaking impact but it never came. The strong arms came around me again, holding my small frame closer to their muscular body. An echoing boom rang out as soon as we hit the marble floor. Of course, I wasn't hurt, but I feared for Apollo. Sure he was a god and all, but that was a pretty serious fall. He didn't seem hurt, probably still in his adrenaline rush.

"You okay?" He brushed stray strands of my hair away from my while I held onto his shirt, balling it in my fist. My breath quivered, I can't believe I actually thought I would die. It was so stupid of me, and Apollo was probably crushed and _he _was the freaking medicine doctor! This was bad, really bad. But then, it was his fault. He partially warned, that was right, but he didn't tell me we shooting up into the sky. My mind was running with many theories, I wanted to yell at him, but then it was my fault too.

He turned over and grimaced as a sharp pain shot down his back. I ran a hand through my hair, it was my fault. I was about to sit there pathetically crying when I remembered a crucial fact.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." I stood to my feet and he scowled towards me.

"Yeah, like I'll be able too." Rolling my eyes, I ran off to find the nearest stream. After finding one that was not far from where he was, I scanned the area for something to hold the water in. With no luck, I made a small pouch with leave's and tied it together with vines. Filling it to the top, I tightened the straps and rushed back to him. He was still there, but he looked worse then before I left him.

Guiltiness washed over me, and I held back my need to cry and mourn, he wasn't dying. I knelt to the ground and ran a hand over his back, he winced in pain. I had no idea how to do this, I couldn't just pull his shirt off, that would be rude and inappropriate, but I had to. I jerked the shirt over his head quickly, causing him to scream in anguish.

"Ouch Alex, that hurts!"

"Well I'm trying!" I snapped back at him. I turned back to his back and almost fainted. His entire back was black and blue, some purple and green meshed in it. I poured the water on his back and he yelped in surprise, I had to hold him down without putting to much pressure on him. Slowly, I pulled all the water together on his back, glowing an ominous blue tone. It then scattered around on his back, reaching every bruise and sinking deep in to his skin to drive the pain out permanently. He chuckled and I faced him.

"What?" He smirked at me.

"You were humming, weren't you?" I stared at him in disbelief, I wasn't humming! I don't even think I was making a noise! "Good life, right? From OneRepublic?"

"I wasn't that loud." I retorted.

"It was relaxing." He rolled over on his back and raised up, standing in the blazing sun. Shirtless. I scurried away, hiding my madly red cheeks and tried to control my thoughts.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! _Of course there was without a doubt him peering in my mind, being the perverted man he was but I couldn't say anything about that.

"Come on, you'll be late." I nodded and stood to my feet, forgetting what happened two minutes ago. His shirt was back on, thank gods, and we walked over back to the death trap,_ I mean_ his chariot. This time, I stood in front of him, just in case I fell again and I couldn't afford another delay. We raced to the palace, and with a regretted farewell, I ran up the hall.

I knew he wanted to say something put that stupid incident had to happen. I had to fall eighty feet in the air. Maybe if dad returned me to my true goddess form, We wouldn't have been in this mess, but I still would've been hurt. Sighing deeply, I pushed the golden double doors to the throne room, where my father stood impatiently.

I bowed quickly and rushed behind him while he hurried me to go in another carriage. I don't know why I couldn't just walked, I _had _to be carried for five minutes. Sighing reluctantly and situating into the cushioned seat, Dad waved goodbye like I would be gone for a year. I chuckled and shook my head, he was indeed frivolous.

We pulled up to a vine like house that was surrounded by roses, petunias and more plants and flowers. I stepped out of the carriage and took my flats off, letting my toes bask in the moistness of the soil. I gracefully strolled to the door and knocked gently. While waiting, I observed the the flowers, mostly the blue roses as they were dear to me.

The door opened, revealing a woman with silky blond hair that flowed to her rear and honey eyes. She seemed a little pissed, her face was stern and her lips were pursed.

"You are late." She simply stated. I raised a hand sheepishly to my neck.

"Something came up."

"What is much more important then your lessons?" I held back for a moment, she was good at interrogating. I explained everything to her and a wide smile scattered across her face. Demeter was actually terrifying when she was angry.

"That's all you had to say! Now, it's time to make up for the time you missed." She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the house, into her garden. It was breathtaking, the most exotic flowers curled around the sticks she had placed in the soil to support it's need to reach the sun. Everything had it's own smell, sweet and intoxicating. It was like she wanted my lessons to be fruitful and enjoyable. I had to give props to her, she always made my lessons the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know the ending sucks but I had to put something out there. For all you Apollo fans, here you go! Made specifically for you because I love you :)<strong>

**Alright, so you guys are putting me in depression mode and all, so I would just like to know who YOU want her to marry. Don't forget to review and for all those that had, thank you! It means a lot to me and it keeps me writing. Oh and I changed the pictures of mostly everyone, and added some outfits or spoilers I felt like putting up.  
><strong>

**Till next time!**

**~ Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17 No name :P

**Yay! A new chapter for my lovely readers! Read with caution ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>... (I would say a time skip of seven weeks)<strong>

"What exactly are you doing?" I stared at Artemis who was sprawled on my bed.

"Running away from Apollo. He whines too much." We laughed for a brief moment before it died down. "He's about to do something that will cause and uproar on Olympus."

She seemed worried, her eyes weren't mischievous at all. A silence followed after and she spoke once again.

"I only know of it. He hasn't told me, but his mind, it's easy to read."

"What does he plan to do?" She pressed her lips and stared off into the distance, obviously wanting to escape this conversation.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry Alex." She stood and left the room quietly, leaving me with my thoughts. She had nothing to be sorry for, it was none of my business. But still, I wanted to know. They knew curiosity get's the best of me. I _really_ needed to speak with someone without them assuming I wanted to speak about that topic. Standing up, I strecthed my arms over my head and yawned loudly, staggering a little to my imbalance. I grabbed a light jacket from my closet and left the room. Maybe a walk in the gardens could clear my head.

I stepped outside and decided to pay a visit to the fall side of Olympus. Athena had recently told me that Olympus was split into the four seasons, fall was to east, spring was to the west, summer was south and winter was north. Had I known that before my days wouldn't have been so boring as they were.

I finally arrived and a soft wind blew to me with orange leaves dancing in the breeze. The grass was moist, funny considering the conditions of the weather. With every step, the leaves crunched under my feet. I pulled the jacket tighter on me, I didn't expect it to be this cool. I should have brought a scarf or a thicker jacket or at least a hat with me. I slumped into a pile of leaves and stared into the crisp blue sky. I could have stayed there like that, peaceful and worry free, until my random phone vibrated against my thigh scaring the living hell out of me. I pulled it out, new message from Apollo. Why wasn't that new?

_Listen, I need to speak with you right now. I have something I need to tell you. Meet me at the south side of Olympus at 3:00, Kay? -Apollo_

I brushed the leaves off of my pants and ruffled my hair, shaking out the rest of the leaves. I trudge back to Olympus, thinking of the message. There was no way I could escape this now, No matter how hard I tried. Sighing deeply, I once again entered my room welcoming me with the smell of sweet roses. Since I was to meet him on the south side of Olympus, that meant summer. I headed to the closet and pulled a yellow spaghetti strapped summer dress and my brown high top sandals and hurried to the bathroom. I didn't want to be late.

I took a quick shower and washed my hair along with it. I proceeded with dressing and applying light make-up, just mascara and lip gloss. I searched the cabinets, hoping to find mousse to curl my hair. I finally found it and quickly applied it, then straightening my bangs to the front. I don't know why I was getting all dressed up, it was just to speak with him. My only worry was running into anyone in the halls, they would be suspicious of my attire.

I made it to the summer side of Olympus without being caught in the halls or gardens. A sigh of relief escaped me, I didn't even know I held one. I marched up a daffodil hill, feeling sorry for stepping on the beautiful flowers. A blond head came into distance, and soon followed by a figure. No doubt it was Apollo, staring onto the horizon, deep in thought.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and he turned slightly and smirked.

"Why are you all dressed?" I fiddled with my fingers before giving a stupid excuse. He chuckled before continuing. "Other than that, I do have something to tell you." I could hear it clearly, the irregular beat of my heart. My hands went clammy, a soft warm wind blew gently by us causing me to shiver slightly. There was no escape now, just dealing with the truth.

He strolled closer to me until we were three inches apart.

"I've been thinking, it's been a while since you roamed earth. I'm going to ask father if it's okay for me to take you." I stared at him in disbelief, part of me wanted to agree while the other half was screaming for me to say no. I nodded hesitantly and watched his change in emotions. "Awesome! I'll tell you what he says after dinner."

He disappeared, which I was going to kill him for doing that, leaving me stranded. I headed back to the main campus, bumping occasionally into Athena or Hermes who would look me up and down curiously while I just ignored.

I walked nervously through the halls, knowing exactly where I was going. I had to speak with Aphrodite. I knocked on her door nonchalantly and pushed it open, watching her curl her hair which wasn't something new.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" She asked calmly while holding the curler with her left hand.

"Well, I need to know something." I watched her carefully, immediately she dropped the curler and zoomed up to me with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Ask me anything." I tore my bottom lip, staring into her hazel eyes.

"I- I need to borrow a dress." A soft 'Oh' was heard and she handed me a simple white dress. I pulled it on and thanked her, at least she didn't have to deal with my hair. I exited her room, leaving her disappointed. Time passed by quickly, dinner was only five minutes away. I casually entered the hall and took my respectable seat between Poseidon and Athena. It was eerily quiet, nobody said a word. Apollo would occasionally glance at me, smiling softly before looking down in his plate.

The silence was abruptly disturbed when I stood from my seat, nodding my head respectfully to go to sleep. Guess Apollo would tell me what dad said later, I was tired from roaming the odd seasons of Olympus. I headed back to my room, closing the door behind me quietly. After changing my clothes into a tank top and long pants, I climbed into the bed. I did not notice the bump and blond hair that was scattered on the pillow.

"HOLY SHIT! APOLLO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I kicked the sleeping figure and he groaned.

"I'm sleeping."

"Oh no, not in my bed!" I pushed him onto the hard wooden floor where he landed with a load thud.

"Geez Alex, your pretty strong for a girl." I grinned victoriously before pulling the blanket to my chest after noticing what I was wearing.

"So what did dad say?" I questioned him, hoping he said yes. He hesitated.

"He said yes, but it's only a week."

"I can bear with it. Better than one day." He smirked towards me and tried once again to climb in my bed. "Oh no, you are leaving!" He laughed heartily and stood to his feet before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight princess." As soon as he left, my hand flew up to the stinging sensation on my forehead, fingers grazing softly. What was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I still have the nice pretty pictures on my profile page, and some outfits that I felt like posting. This chapter is pretty short because I want to keep everything separated. I promise you, some good things will happen and don't get your hopes up to who she's marrying. You never know...<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, I was so happy when I read them. Quick note, I would love if my anons would make accounts to keep up with the story! Just a smidge of and advice, I really love you guys. You all just made me really happy.**

**Next chapter is point of view, and guess who's talking? You'll find out when I post the next chapter ;) You thought I was telling you, I am very evil Mwahahahaha!**

**Peace out!**

**-Lexi**


	18. Risk It All

**What's to say? I'm sorry that my schoolwork drowned me and never had enough time to write this? Well at least you have the next chapter :) This one is also short but I promise, the next couple of chapters will be really long :D**

I knew I had to do this. It was really my only chance to spend time with her. Artemis, she knew. I know she does but just her. Only her. No one else could know.

The day went on as it usually does; rising the sun, dealing with the muses and my brothers. I gritted my teeth, they were definently working on my last nerve. Why were they acting like asses, wait scratch that. It's not nice to speak of someone rudely.

I ran a hand through my golden locks and pulled out my phone, searching for Alex's name. I typed a message and reread it several times, hoping it didn't sound urgent or soft. My finger was over the send button, but I couldn't press it. I stood there, finger over the green button debating if I should.

"APOLLO!" I jumped, and with that pressed the button and the message went. I gulped deeply trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Apollo, if you don't answer me I swear-"

"Whoa there! That's not healthy language for my baby sister."

"I am the oldest!" Artemis slapped my hand away from her face and crossed her arms. "I've only come to remind you of something." I could tell my grin faltered, she was here to condemn me. I should just play along.

"What? So far, I haven't done anything."

"_Yet. _Do you really think I'm an idiot? Fortunately, I did not inherit that gene. I know what you are planning, and it's stupid." I felt like she could see right through me, but she was my twin.

"It's not stupid, I'm just trying to-"

"Trying to what Apollo? Get yourself killed? Father wouldn't even think before he acts on you."

"I'm telling him! Geez Arti, I wouldn't just waltz down there with Alex and not tell him." She glared me down before clenching her teeth.

"Don't call me that." She turned swiftly and stormed into the woods. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, she knew how much I hated arguing. I headed to the south side of Olympus, to my favorite season: Summer. Who could hate it? It was warm and sunny and my chance to show off. I stood at the top of a hill letting the warm summer breeze blow gently against my face.

I thought long and hard on Artemis, trying to figure out where she was. I had to admit, I was feeling a little guilty about our last conversation. I would have stayed like this if I hadn't heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned slowly and was shocked by her apparel. She wore a yellow dress that stopped slightly below her knees and some sandals but I didn't pay much attention to them. I focused on her face, it was always angelic and natural even though she had only mascara. Her lips were captivating, a beautiful shade of pink with a touch of softness.

For a moment, I forgot what my mission was. My senses took over and I walked closer to her, only a small gap of space between. Then I remembered and told her my idea, hoping she would forget our distance. She paused for a moment, like she was arguing with herself to choose and answer.

After several minutes, she nodded slowly before it became eager. I flashed her one of my bright grins before de-materializing and appear in front of Father. I was a bit nervous, it's not easy to request something from him. Hera sat next to him, dismissing a nymph from her service.

"Apollo, what brings you here?" I bowed to Father and Hera before beginning.

"Well, I have this idea but I need your approval." Hera raised an elegant brow.

"What is it boy, we don't have that much time." I flinched at Zeus' words, why was I so nervous?

"I want to take Alex back down. You know, sightseeing all that other stuff." I watched him change emotions. I honestly didn't know what I said but it definitively lit a flame in him.

"Are you insane? We are working to keep her safe, _not _put her in any more danger."

"Zeus, hear the boy out." Hera placed a hand on Zeus' shoulder. I nodded to her and turned back to him.

"It's been a while since she was last there and I was just thinking."

"There is a reason why she hasn't. She is not going down."

"But Father-"

"SHE IS NOT GOING DOWN TO MINGLE WITH MORTALS!" Hera was trying her best to pull him back to his seat.

"Zeus, it's not that bad. It was only a small encounter,"

"That could have led to the exposition of our existence!" Father snapped back at Hera. She was probably stunned before calmly answering back.

"I say she goes." There was a awkward silence. I honestly didn't like it when they argued. I was growing impatient waiting for someone, anyone to speak.

"I said she's going." With every word Hera spoke, it became more powerful and would cause a person to tremble in fear. I knew I won, Father never went against Hera's judgement. I hid the smile that was dying to break out, it was a serious moment.

"She's not going, and that's final!" I stared at him in shock, he just told Hera, _the_ Hera no. I lost, and judging by their intimate staring, things weren't going to be peachy cream for the next two weeks. Frowning, I left the two to their glaring and headed to Artemis' room. She was probably a little ticked from earlier.

Surprisingly, she wasn't there. I was bored out of my mind and the one person who truly knew me was Artemis. I flopped unto her bed and threw a arm over my face.

"Didn't go to well right?" I peeked from under my arm and there she was, dressed in her dark blue silk tunic and black leggings. Her silver quiver was slung over her shoulder and she held her bow in her left hand. "You called?"

"Artemis, what would you do?" I knew it was a stupid question but she could at least try.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, think before I act. Don't ask me for any love advice though, you should pretty much know that." I grinned at her while she rolled her eyes. I stood to my feet and tackled her to the ground, squeezing her tightly.

"Whose the awesomenest wittle sister?"

"Apollo, get off of me!"

"Why doesn't wittle sister let big brother love her?"

"I'm the oldest for the millionth time! Get out!" I laughed at her furious face and took my leave. I halted in her doorway and turned slightly.

"I love you." She glared at me before the corner of her lips pulled into a small smile.

"I hate you too." I pretended to be hurt and left without another word. I had to get to dinner in five minutes, and I was far from my room and didn't feel like transporting. I snapped my fingers and had my usual toga on and walked into the dining room. It was quiet, the one that always followed and argument. The only noise was the clanking of forks and knives with the China. Every now and then, I would glance at Alex and give her a small smile that always made her flush. I finished and left the room without a word.

I headed to Alex's room but she wasn't there. She was probably in the bathroom changing and doing whatever girls did in there. I walked to her bed and as soon as I sat on it, I felt deprived. I don't know why, but I climbed under the blankets that were still warm for some strange reason and had a good ten minute nap. I then felt the bed shift which meant Alex was in it but she probably didn't notice me until she saw my hair.

"HOLY SHIT! APOLLO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex yelled in my ear and started to kick me. I opened one sleepy eye and watched her pink face.

"I'm sleeping." She started to yell at me again and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I rubbed my lower back, it stung a little.

"So what did dad say?" I tried to hide my panic expression. _Should I tell her?_

"He said yes, but only a week." I can't believe I lied. I'm the freaking god of truth! I watched as she began to smile and ramble about something but I wasn't paying attention. I tried climbing back in her bed that was so inviting and warm but I ended back on the floor _again. _I laughed stood to my feet. I bent over and kissed her forehead lightly, murmuring softly, "Goodnight princess."

I left the room quietly and walked to mines, hands behind my neck. What hole did I dig myself into?

**Wooo You made it to the bottom! *clears throat* I'll try my best to update faster. I just have another story floating in my head and must finish this one :)**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, added the story to their favorites or alerts or added me to their favorites or alerts. IT makes me really happy!**

**Well that's all folks (Property of Looney Tunes, Don't want to get sued or anything ;)**

**- Lexi**


	19. Strange Meetings

**Look! A new chapter! :)**

**Please excuse any errors. I am extremely lazy.**

* * *

><p>I turned and groaned. The sun was blazing in my eyes and the terrace door was open, wait, I'm pretty sure I didn't have a terrace. I shot up in my bed which was pretty stupid because my vision blurred and I fell back.<p>

I cursed silently and came up slowly, blinking my eyes and making sure I was dreaming.

"No way..." I was _not _sitting in my room down on Earth. Everything that I went through; the singing, laughing, dancing and bonding couldn't have been fake. I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my locks.

I felt like a zombie, dragging my body around my... room. I was still confused, but decided to do my daily routine. I unfolded a pair of jeans and a striped tank top. The bathroom was oddly cold, but I ignored and took a shower along with primping myself.

I descended from the doors and took cautious footsteps down the stairs, wary of what I would fine.

"But, I don't understand. It's not part of the deal." I heard a voice chime from the living room. Odd. My parents hardly had visitors on, according to the digital world clock implanted in the wall, Saturdays.

"It isn't but it will only be for a few hours." Another voice, and I'm sure I knew it; It sounded like Apollo's.

_So, _I thought, _ It wasn't all a dream. They were speaking with Apollo about something, but what the hell am I doing here?_

"Are you not breaking the laws?" I heard my- I mean Henry or whatever the hell he was to me say.

"Well, it's..." Apollo sighed and Mo- Clara gasped.

"You haven't spoken with them?" She exclaimed. I crawled to the edge of the hallway near the entrance of the living room. I took a quick pick before pulling my head back sharply. Even though it was quick, I already had a image of the three in my head. Henry was sitting in a armchair with his head in his hands while Clara was staring blandly at Apollo who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I did but,"

"But what? Clearly you haven't or we wouldn't have to hide her!" Henry spat back at Apollo. I bit my lip and took another quick look. Things were not pretty in that room. Apollo was fuming. _Literally. _He had this aura around him, and it was pretty dark despite the fact that he was the god of light but it faded quickly. Apollo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he mumbled and a blazing light engulfed the room I had to turn my head away. I came up to my feet and slowly walked into the scorched living room.

"Hello." I waved a hand heavily and it slapped my thigh coming down.

"Alex! Darling, you really are here." Clara stood and wrapped her arms around me while I stood stiffly.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't know why, nor how long." She brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes before trying to explain. She walked to a love seat and motioned for me to sit next to her. I plopped down in the seat and tried to understand every small detail but my mind was in another world.

"... And that's why you are hear." I turned to her and murmured the most intelligent thing.

"Huh?" She stared at me unbelievably and placed her head in her hands.

"It's nothing Alex, you'll understand later." I nodded but obviously she was pissed with me because I sure as hell didn't hear a word of her explanation that she struggled to provide.

Then it was back, the bright golden light that made us turn our heads away. When it dimmed, Apollo was standing with his cocky stature and a goofish grin. He held a wallet in one hand and a bottle of Gatorade in the other. If he thought I was drinking that, he had another thing coming.

"Your up." He flashed one of his warming smiles and I turned to the side hiding my blushing face. Clara met my eyes and raised a brow. She glanced between Apollo and me, and then waggled her eyebrows mischievously. Of course this cause me to turn bright red and that didn't escape Apollo's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We haven't had a chance to explain to her." Henry broke in before Apollo could say anything. He sighed and ran a hand over his face but soon replaced it with a grin.

"We are going on a little adventure." I raised a brow to him. This guy... He was just so... I can't even find the word to describe his cocky attitude. Then I remembered.

"Oh! I had forgotten about that, I still can't believe father said yes." Apollo paled for a moment.

"Yeah, neither can I." He chuckled nervously and received a glare from Henry. He muttered something but I couldn't hear.

Clara cleared her throat. "Point is, you'll be here for a couple of hours, maybe even spend dinner with us?" She eyed me hopefully, though I'm not sure why. I nodded once, twice until it became more like a bob.

She left leaving me with Apollo and Henry. Not good. They seemed to have a war going through their glaring. I don't even know _why _they were glaring. Henry crossed his arms and glanced between Apollo and I.

"Not sure what to do with _you,_" It rolled off his tongue with distaste towards Apollo.

"_You_? Do you know who your talking too?" Apollo was fuming and, turning red? Well, he is the sun god.

"And I'm the only one who knows, so you can't do anything." Ouch. I felt that and it wasn't even directed to me. Apollo was a bright red, and he looked like he was ready to explode. What was wrong with them?

Two hours had passed since I've been there. I was lounging on the sofa, ignoring the staring contest Apollo and Henry were having until a voice chimed from the dining room.

"Dinners done!"

We sat at the table in a deafening silence. Clara sat next to Henry, I sat across from them and Apollo was at the head of the table picking his food. I looked down to the plate, what's not to like? The lasagna was cooked to perfection, the mozzarella cheese hugging onto the soft square pasta. The salad was crisp and fresh, and a glass of white wine perfected it.

"Well honey, what's it like with your," Clara paused. " Family?"

I explained every little detail of Olympus, the moments I had but left out anything that I knew I shouldn't have said.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled weakly.

Silence.

"Have you learned to use your powers?" Clara asked between a mouthful of lasagna.

I shrugged. "It's not that hard since I've been using it throughout my life." Apollo was still playing with his food but perked up when he heard my answer.

"Oh that reminds me!" Apollo exclaimed and began to rummage in a... bag? Where the hell did that come from? He pulled out the Gatorade bottle from earlier and held it out to me.

"Your not seriously thinking I'm drinking that." He shoved it to me with my complaining.

"Just drink it." He grinned while I held the bottle suspicously in my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And that makes me drink it even more?"

"Yep!" I rolled my eyes and twisted the cap off. I held it to my lips and drank it slowly, and of course I hated every gulped.

"Drink every drop." He added. I groaned internally and gulped the entire bottle. The worst two minutes of my life.

"What does that do?" Clara asked quietly. I frowned and turned to Apollo who was still smiling like and idiot.

"Nothing important. Her aura is hidden, that's all."

"Oh." Clara added softly. She glanced at Henry who was glaring at the wall. I've never seen him like this.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Henry. Immediately his glare softened and the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled gently.

"Nothing. I'm just not sure of this whole 'plan'," He did air quotes with his two fingers. "And your safety." So he still cared. Clara broke in.

"You've been with us for twenty-two years Alex. We are still protective over you. Henry is only worried about you. Don't take it to hard, Apollo." The god raised his hands.

"Hey, your lucky enough to be informed. I'm not the one who started the whole stare down." I rolled my eyes once again.

"Good luck kiddo." Henry locked a arm around my neck like he use to. "Your going to need it." I sneaked a peak to Apollo who only mouthed 'Don't worry about it.' Clara then walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe were giving you up once again." She smiled showing her faint dimples.

"It won't be for long." I promised them. I'll see them again. Soon.

We stepped out the doors onto the pavement, how long has it been since I've been here? I heard a constant jingling and turned my head to the direction of the noise. There, in Apollo's hand, were a pair of keys, both gold and glinting in the sunset.

"Wait where-"

"Got them while you were sleeping." He grinned widely and headed to the garage. It's been a while since I've been in a car and a chariot is NOTHING compared to a car. Of course he would pick my Lamborghini, me groaning internally once again at the thought of it being ruined.

I turned to Apollo while pulling my seat belt over my shoulder. "Where I going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know yet. Where do you want to go?"

I paused for a moment, thinking. "Well I always wanted to go to Greece, but-"

"Greece it is then!" Apollo announced while I stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Apollo are you crazy? This car is **not** water proof!"

"Anythings possible with a god." He smirked while adjusting the rearview mirror.

Incredible. I just wanted to choke him. I only leaned on my elbow and stared out the window.

"How long will this take?" I questioned him while the engine revved as he turned the ignition.

"Thirty minutes, tops." I nodded and went back to my staring position. "And no, you won't have to worry about running into anyone."

"I didn't even ask you that. And I wasn't even thinking of it so don't say you heard me think it. Besides, I think the semester started last month."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You guys owe me almost two months of Greek Mythology because I seriously don't know anything."

"I'll teach you." He somehow managed to put the car on auto-pilot and conjured a textbook.

"Never knew you had a serious side."

He frowned playfully. "What's that suppose to mean?"

I laughed lightly while trying to focus on his introduction that wasn't necessary. This would be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>He he, yeah I have a feeling that I'm mince meat. I'm so so so <em>so <em>sorry for not updating in a month? I think it's a month. I've been busy with school and other things but now that I'm all caught up in work I can update regularly. Plus I have Fall break next week so you know what that means...**

**Reviewers and favoriters and alerters, you guys make me super happy when my inbox is flooded with notifications. I am glad to have a mixture of flames and 'OH MY GODS YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON' reviews, they make me fuzzy inside to know someone is actually reading this.**

**Quick side note: This story is coming to a close. No, not in five or three chapters but ten so don't panic! Sorry if it somehow confuses you, I have another story floating in my head that's dying to come out. It will be completely different and actually have a GASP plot.**

**Enough of me yapping, be super glad that I did not leave you with a cliff. I value my life. **

**That's all folks!**

**-Lexi**


	20. Burning down Temples

**Look! A new chapter...**

* * *

><p>I had to admit, Apollo was a pretty good teacher. I re-learned most of my history again but this time it stayed intact with me. It didn't take long for the car to slow down to our destination.<p>

"Well, were here!" Apollo grinned eagerly and opened the door, letting the sunrays fill the dark car. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and calmly unbuckled my seatbelt to open the door. I caught my breath as I took in the scenery before me. The village was composed of granite and sand that glittered in the sun. The shops were bustling with activity and the constant yells of "Fresh bread," or "Sale!" The woman sat by a fountain that was in the middle of the town, flowing with crystal clear water in which they used to fill clay jars. Scattered around were man who lifted heavy barks of trees that looked like leftovers from recent storm. In oneword, the small village could be described as beautiful.

"I can't-This is amazing!" I spun in a circle, viewing every single piece of the village.

"I knew you'd love it." Apollo smiled and led me to a small house that look renovated recently. The walls were painted white with stripes of blue running across the sides of the house. The porch was wooden and had rosemaries lined on the railings and sides. He pushed the door open and dropped the bags near a coathanger. "It's pretty small, but we'll get through it." He walked into a doorway that probably led to the kitchen. I wandered around, aimlessly, running my fingers over the antiques in the living room.

"How many bedrooms are there?" I leaned against the wall and waited for his response.

"Uh, one." A lump formed in my throat. Only _one_? "But that's for you. I'm good with the couch."

I let a sigh of relief escape from me. I headed towards the kitchen and leaned over te counter, watching Apollo as he opened a can of Coke.

"So...what are we going to do?" I folded my hands and fiddled with my thumbs.

"Well, this is Greece. The foundation, where architecture and literature came from next to Rome." He shrugged. "Do whatever you want to do."

"Sure. How about one of those old sites?"

"You mean a shrine?" He wrinkled his nose and I could help but laugh.

"Yes, a shrine." I replied between laughs. "Is there something wrong with it?" He stood there, silently rocking back and forth.

"Okay, fine. We'll go." He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran out of the kitchen to the door and waited anxiously for him. I could tell he was probably amused by my actions, but I didn't care. I honestly didn't know why I was excited for this. It was just ruins with torches for lights and were most of the time, unhabited. Maybe I was feeling geeky and thought that touching these walls will send me back to ancient times or something.

I shrugged it off and opened the door to walk into the fair weather. I had forgotten that the town was buzzing with energy. My hand instinctly held onto Apollo's, and I'm pretty sure he was enjoying every second of it. It was awkward, everyone was staring like they could see right through us. I couldn't blame them, this _was _the gods homeland.

We went through a small pathway between a garden and old tailor shops that led to the nearest site. Lucky for us, it belonged to Apollo which meant no god would catch us. The tmeple was in complete ruins, the pillars that held the roof were in rubbles and the only entrance was a small crevice that we had to crawl through.

The scene was enveloped in yellow streams that had, "Caution! Do not enter!" in Greek. That didn't stop us. We stepped over the tape and somehow managed to squeeze through the small crack.

It was pitch black dark in the temple. You could hear a fountain in the distance miracoulously still trickling water that was probably dirty. I held my hand out and summoned a small flame to shed some light into the dark scenery. Unfortunately, _I _had to do all the work while Apollo poked around the rubbles and paintings on the walls.

While he was in his own fantasy land, I wondered off to find a torche. They're not exactly easy to find. I climbed over a jagged wall that blocked my way from entering another section. It was oddly brighter then the other sections. I wasn't paying attention to my landing and ended up falling facedown into the rocky floor. I wasn't physically hurt, but I'm pretty sure Apollo would have a fit.

I brushed off my pants and walked closer to the luminicty of the light. I heard voices whispering, like they were chanting. I froze in my tracks and exstinguished the fire. What the hell were _they _doing here?

"Apollo!" I whispered lowly. I knew he could hear it so it was only a matter of seconds...

"Alex?" He yelled to me. I felt like punching him in his gut. "Are you there? Where are you?"

"Apollo, shut up!" I hissed back at him. "I whispered for a reason!" I gestured my hand to the faint chanting.

"Oh. Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"I want to scope it our, see who it is because they are trespassing property."

"Aren't we doing that right now?" I smacked his chest and crawled toward the scene. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

The chanting became louder and even though I understood most of it, Apollo translated it to simpler sentences.

"They are asking me to help raise a loved one from the dead."

"Gee, I didn't know you looked like Hades." I replied sarcastically as I inched nearer.

"Neither did I. Wait," He pulled me back before I could poke my head around the corner. "They know were here." Well. That wasn't expected.

The next ten seconds were angry tribal leaders chasing after us with torches.

"Why don't you just tell them your the damn god?" I yelled over my shoulder to Apollo. It was weird for me to be ahead of him.

"I don't think they'd take that too kindly." I rolled my eyes and skidded to a halt at a wall. Dead end.

"Just tell them!"

"Okay, fine! Sheesh, so pushy." He turned around and waited for them to corner us. Nice. Now all that was left was for us to be skinned alive with there spears. They looked like old, grumpy cave man who probably haven't seen light for a century, the least.

Apollo spoke with them lowly and they cowered back in fear. One who looked like the leader stepped forward and bowed faced own to the floor.

"My lord, forgive us for chasing you and your mistress."

"MISTRESS? I am NOT a mistress!" My face was probably a bright red, I could not believe he called me a mistress! Of all the things.

"Alex, calm down, this building is already weak!"

"I was called a mistress, Apollo. You expect me to calm down? I-" I stopped halfway through my rant. Not only was the temple shaking and dropping pebbles and dust all over the place, the old men that were in front of us had fled and drop their torches causing a wild fire to start.

Well, isn't this wonderful? I tried my best to at least calm these flames and I would have done a lot better if Hades actually taught me how to deal with it instead of trying to push me into one. Apollo was picking up some of the old men who probably collapsed from their weariness. The flames were uncontrollable and kept bouncing back after I put order to them. I need serious attitude lessons after I manage to get out of this stupid shrine. I was already regretting picking that as our first visit.

I finally reached the small crack we crawled through and helped Apollo push the old men through. It was kind of rough but at least they survived. It took two hours for the temple collapse into ashes.

"You do know they will find out about this?" I turned to Apollo and rubbed my forehead. He leaned back with his hands in his pocket.

"I know." I murmured.

"Ready to run?" He glanced at me and flashed a small smile and held his hand out.

I grinned and took his hand. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know. I was missing for almost two months. I would let you kill me but then certain people would go on a panic attack. Forgive me? I have Fruit Salad...<strong>

**Hm, my break started on Monday which gives me six more days to write at least the next chapter because this one was cruddy and short and deserves a F. **

**I promise to write a better next chapter, because I have to value my life right now. Does anyone know where they are going now? **


End file.
